<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight's Godson by PascalChill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278873">Midnight's Godson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PascalChill/pseuds/PascalChill'>PascalChill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Magical Britain Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter, Quirk Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PascalChill/pseuds/PascalChill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Britain has become a completely untenable for Harry Potter. If anyone found out he had a quirk, he'd be labelled a dark creature. If anyone found out he could turn into a basilisk, he'd be labelled a dark creature! His only solace comes from a surprise his mother had left for him: a godmother no else knew about. Now, if only she stopped trying to get into his pants...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Multi, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Mt Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New School, New Friends, Old Traumas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hogwarts begins at 12. Canon up to just after the Third Task, at least to observers. Modern day timeframe. Magic doesn't affect electronics negatively unless specifically made to do so. Magic is an open secret outside of ICW countries. Midnight is an untrained Muggleborn witch and aged up ever so slightly. Harry has the Deathly Hallows, but they do not make a Master of Death (This will be expanded upon later).</p><p>Obsessive&amp;Manipulative!Dumbledore, PaidFriend/Spy!Ron, Manipulated/Spy!Hermione, Golddigging!Ginny and Molly, and Irredeemable!Snape bashing.</p><p>Some Genderflips</p><p>OP/Quirk!Harry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ishizu Midoriya tugged at the collar of her U.A. P.E. uniform nervously. Inside, she was panicking over this Quirk Apprehension Test that Aizawa was going to put them through. Eight tests?! She could only use One for All in one of them, so she’d have to make it count. She glanced around slowly, noticing her classmates were hyping themselves up. They, like she, didn’t want to be expelled on the first day.</p><p>As she scanned the crowd of students, she spotted a pair of figures walking toward the group from the main UA building. One she recognized: the 18+ hero, Midnight. The other, however, looked to be another student, according to the P.E. uniform he was wearing. Strangely, it looked like Midnight was actually acting motherly to him (at least that’s how she’d describe it). Did the R-rated heroine have a son?</p><p>Now that they were getting closer, she noticed that he had features reminiscent of European aristocracy, so maybe an illicit affair had happened over there? Midnight had worked around the United Kingdom for a couple years trying to help against some sort of villainous organization over there; maybe around nineteen or twenty years ago for five years? She’d have to look it up.</p><p>Aizawa heaved a great sigh at being interrupted, told the class to wait a moment, and moved to engage the newcomers in a hushed conversation.</p><p>She jumped and squeaked when she felt someone’s heated breath on her ear.</p><p>“You checkin’ out that cutie over there, too, Midoriya-chan?” whispered Ashido with a saucy grin on her pink face and her golden eyes twinkling with mischief around her black sclera. The pinkette ignored the blush growing on the greenette’s face as she plowed on, “He certainly does look interesting, doesn’t he?”</p><p>As chagrined as she was to admit it, Ishizu had to say that her classmate had a point. The high cheekbones framed by messy black hair with a streak of red going over the top of his head, the emerald green eyes much brighter than her own jade eyes, and a bizarre scar on his forehead above his right eye shaped like a lightning bolt made for an overall appealing look . She wasn’t the only one to notice the scar because she heard whispers behind her about it, Kaminari being loudest amongst them saying that it looked cool.</p><p>He must’ve felt (or heard if his ears were sharp enough) them looking at the scar because he smoothed his fringe over it quickly, looking a little panicked at having attention on it. Why was that? Her eyes went from his scar to his wrist where a series of leather straps were buckled on. What was that for, some sort of support item?</p><p>A moment passed and he seemed to have calmed down, as if he had been waiting for something that seemed to have not occured. He turned to answer something Aizawa had asked.</p><p>Iida spoke up, not even bothering to keep his voice down, “This is highly irregular. U.A. guidelines clearly state that registration for class ends as soon as classes start. And that student over there clearly missed the deadline for registration or we would’ve seen him earlier.”</p><p>Aizawa obviously heard him because he spoke loudly enough for the class to hear, “As I was saying earlier, U.A. gives us teachers a lot of leeway in how we run our classes.”</p><p>He reached back and coaxed the new student forward, “This is Potter Harrison and he will be joining the Quirk Apprehension Test. Due to extenuating circumstances, his application to U.A. was delayed and so the staff have decided to give him a chance to join 1-A as a recommendation from Midnight.”</p><p>Aizawa looked down at the lean boy, “And don’t think that’ll get you any preferential treatment. If anything, I’ll be judging you harder than any of the others.”</p><p>He turned to address the class once more, “Before I said that I would expel the student who came in last during the tests, but now since we have more than expected, I think it’ll be more interesting to let the top three students debate on who to expel out of the two students in last. And we don’t need any audience members hovering.”</p><p>Midnight mock-pouted at the last sentence, “Fine, be that way.” Her expression turned bright, giving a jaunty wave to the new student as she sauntered away, “Good luck, Harry-kun. I’ll see you after school.”</p><hr/><p>Harry, or Harrison as his actual birth certificate said (and wasn’t that a kick in the teeth? Why was it necessary to hide his own bloody name from him?!), was still unsure of his relationship with his newly found godmother, who insisted he call her “Auntie Nemuri.” Supposedly, his mother had chosen her to be his godmother, not Alice Longbottom as everyone else suspected. Not that they’d ever know, seeing as how his parents’ wills had disappeared shortly after they were murdered.</p><p>At this time though, that was neither here nor there. He stepped over to join the rest of the class, deciding to stick a little closer to the plain-looking blonde guy with the tail. This one seemed at least friendlier and less worshipping of authority and rules than the arsehole who’d protested his joining the class. He’d gotten enough of that nonsense from Hermione.</p><p>Said blonde nodded to him calmly, “Potter-san. Name’s Ojiro Mashirao, pleased to meet you.”</p><p>Before he could answer, another boy, this one tall and lean with dark hair and what seemed to be a perpetual smile on his face, stepped up and offered his hand for a handshake, “Sero Hanta, at your service! Ignore Iida and his nitpicking. He loves the rules a little too much, Potter-san!”</p><p>Harry shook the offered hand with a friendly chuckle, his British accent clear in his otherwise perfect Japanese (thanks to his Quirk facilitating studying, learning a new language took him weeks instead of years), “Quite alright, I know the type, Sero-san. And if I’m not mistaken, it seems like Aizawa-sensei is waiting for us all to settle down so he can order us around.”</p><p>Said teacher scoffed, somewhat sarcastically, “Now that our second meet and greet this morning is over. Let’s get started. First test is the 50-meter dash. You’ll do it in pairs, except for Potter since he got here last and made the group an odd number.”</p><p>‘<em> He better not turn out to be another Snivellus. I don’t think I could handle that again, </em>’ Harry thought, somewhat resentful at being singled out again. Though, there was at least a good excuse for it. He watched the blue-haired rules-lawyer with glasses line up at the starting position with a round-eyed girl with long, dark-green hair.</p><p>Her frog-like face and movements made him wonder, very briefly, if she was related to that toad-woman from his kangaroo-court hearing for underage magic use. Immediately, he discarded that thought, seeing as how the frog-girl was at least somewhat attractive.</p><p>A tap on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts, the scarlet crest on the top of his head standing straight up and the feathers puffing out instinctively. He turned around quickly, coming face to face with another blonde boy. This one was slimmer than Ojiro and had a black lightning bolt through his hair.</p><p>“Sorry if I scared you, man. Just came over to introduce myself and ask a question. I’m Kaminari Denki and I couldn’t help noticing the lightning bolt on your forehead. Is your quirk electricity based too?” he asked.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at the question as he smoothed down his crest, “I can see how you’d think that, but no. I got the scar from a villain attack when I was a baby. I call my quirk Doppelganger and once it’s my turn to run, you’ll see what it can do.”</p><p>“Got it,” answered Kaminari with a smile. The smile turned a little lecherous when he spoke next, “So, you and Midnight-sensei, huh? What’s going on there? Seeing her after school?”</p><p>This caused the British wizard to snort, “Not what you’re thinking, but I could see it happening based on her personality. No, no, no. She’s my godmother and I moved in with her early last week to get away from Britain. Everything there just seemed out to get me and I had to get out of there.”</p><p>The other boy would’ve asked about that, but he was called away by Aizawa to do the run with another classmate, a boy with white and red hair and a burn scar over his left eye. A green haired, green eyed girl walked over, still panting with exertion from her run the turn before last.</p><p>“Couldn’t—ha, help but, guh, overhear,” she took a deep breath and massaged the stitch in her side before continuing. “Midnight-sensei’s your godmother? Did that happen when she was working in the UK almost two decades ago?”</p><p>“As much as I understand it, yes. She actually worked with my parents to try and stop a terrorist organization from taking over and she and my mother hit it off, apparently,” Harry explained.</p><p>Before he could say anything further, the greenette snapped her fingers and excitedly began to speak, “So <em> that’s </em> where I know your surname from! You’re the Red Vixen’s son, aren’t you? Potter Lily?”</p><p>His eyebrows practically merged with his hairline at the exclamation. That usually wasn’t what he heard his mother was famous for, the one year she spent in Japan before she got pregnant with him. He nodded quickly though.</p><p>“That’s amazing! Even if she was just here for a year, she paved the way for magic-users to become heroes in Japan when they were still hesitant to do anything publicly! So does that mean you have training in magic <em> and </em> a quirk? If that’s true, you’d be the first recorded case,” she said enthusiastically.</p><p>Her expression turned pensive and she began to mumble under her breath, “Of course, there are suspected cases, but they’ve never been confirmed. So technically, you might not be the first, but you’d be the first publicly. Anyone else would focus on one or the other, but maybe your quirk facilitates magic use…”</p><p>A brown-haired girl with a round face, wide and innocent brown eyes, and prominent blush marks on her cheeks giggled at the mumbling, “Sorry about the mumbling. She can’t help herself, I think. She’s Midoriya Ishizu and I’m Uraraka Ochaco.”</p><p>Suddenly, Aizawa called out, “Potter! You’re up!”</p><p>Harry gave the two girls an apologetic grin and jogged off to the starting line, well aware of all the eyes on him. He smirked inwardly.</p><p>‘<em> My scar being gawked at like always was awkward, but at least here, I can really show off what I can do. All bindings are gone and as long as I stay away from Britain, they’ll stay gone, </em>’ he thought. His crest raised up and his skin seemed to ripple with emerald-green scales from top to bottom as he waited for the countdown, noting some of the gasps of wonder from his future classmates.</p><p>Privately, he admitted that the binding that kept his natural-born animagus ability suppressed might’ve been justified, at least for the first four years of his life. Once Sirius had recovered his memories enough, he’d told Harry that as a baby, he’d actually petrified one of the Potter family cats when he turned into a basilisk for the first time right in front of his parents.</p><p>It was intended that the binding would be removed when he was ready to control his power, but seeing as how they died when he was fifteen months old, his parents never got the chance. And Dumbledore’s stupid bindings to choke his magic had made it worse.</p><p>He was brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of the countdown starting. When the sound of a starting pistol rang out, he focused his basilisk magic and strength into his leg muscles, sprinting forward with the starting block flying out behind him bent and twisted. He shot one of his doppelganger clones forward, a mote of light landing on the track and quickly forming into an exact clone of himself.</p><p>The clone covered itself with scales, grabbed his outstretched arm, and <em> threw </em> him forward before disappearing in a mote of light. Another clone appeared in front of him and accelerated him further, repeating this pattern with each instance speeding up his velocity more and more. When he crossed the finish line, the robot at the end announced “2.64 seconds!”</p><p>Harry finally crashed into two of his fully scaled clones’ arms, bringing himself to a full stop and causing two sets of large foot-shaped divots in the ground. Simultaneously with his clones, he turned and gave his class a wide grin and a thumbs up.</p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~~~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero information:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Name: Potter Harrison James</p><p>Height: Varies between 165.1cm and 1219.2cm</p><p>Weight: Varies between 58.9kg and several tons, the scale broke when trying to weigh the basilisk</p><p>Blood type: B-, with a little basilisk venom and phoenix tears mixed in</p><p>Quirk: Doppelganger</p><p>Quirk description: Allows the user to create up to twenty clones out of their body. These clones can either be semi-autonomous with the user’s personality but will obey the original’s orders or can be controlled directly when the user concentrates.</p><p>Divides the magical power of the user evenly among the clones. The clones can do anything the user can do with magic, including transforming into a large basilisk.</p><p>There are limitations on how far away the user can create the clones, but the clones can move away from the user indeterminately. The clones last until they are dismissed or until the clone runs out of magic, whichever comes first. When the clones are dismissed, they bring information back to the user they have learned in the time they’ve been active.</p><p>Clones duplicate held items and clothes, but the cloned items disappear with the clones. Clones being dismissed can bring back items that the original is capable of carrying.</p><p>Most physical changes to the clones disappear when dismissed, but the clones can eat and drink for the user, which can baffle abusive relatives trying to starve the little freak. Especially when he’s supposed to be locked in his cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>Aizawa scoffed, holding up the twisted starting block, “Don’t get cocky or I’ll have to start charging you for any equipment you break, Potter.”</p><p>Harry stared at him for a moment before shrugging and pulling out a galleon from the mokeskin pouch around his neck. He flicked it to the teacher with a cheeky grin, “That should cover it, easy. Just go to Norinchukin over in Chiyoda, ask for the Gringotts liaison there, and exchange it for yen.”</p><p>The man stared down at the golden coin in his palm and sighed the sigh of a man who was just done with everything, “This isn’t the only piece of equipment you’re going to break, is it?”</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, he pocketed the coin and threw away the starting block, leading the class to the next test without another word.</p><p>The starting block definitely wasn’t the only piece of equipment Harry broke that day. Technically, he got the highest score on the grip strength test, the measuring device did display its max force of one thousand kilograms before he crushed it.</p><p>The second highest was a tall (and busty, the hormonal part of his brain took special notice of) girl with her long, spiky black hair in a ponytail who somehow conjured the jaws of life from nothing and she ended up crushing hers as well.</p><p>It took a stern look in his direction before he tossed another galleon to the teacher.</p><p>The girl blushed at the look and, after studying another one, produced an exact copy out of her right arm. Surprisingly, she produced a second one right after, which got him back his galleon.</p><p>“Shouldn’t these be insured, Aizawa-sensei? These can’t be the only pieces of equipment that have been destroyed in these tests, are they?” asked Harry curiously, stuffing the galleon back into his pouch.</p><p>“You’d really think that, wouldn’t you?” the teacher said before turning to lead the class to the next test area.</p><p>As they walked to the next area, Harry fell into step next to the tall girl who made those grip testers, catching her attention almost immediately, “Thanks for spotting me back there, …?” He trailed off expectantly for her name.</p><p>“Yaoyorozu Momo. You’re very welcome, Potter-san. I must admit, it’s not entirely altruistic, although I was happy to help. I have a curiosity that I was hoping you’d be willing to indulge,” she said with a shy smile.</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>“Thank you. I heard you talking about magic earlier and I’m afraid in the past I’ve found very few books in regards to it that aren’t steeped in mythology,” she began, giving him some intense deja vu. He half expected her to drag him off to the library. “I suppose my most pressing question is along these lines: You said your quirk was the cloning you did, yes?”</p><p>At his nod, she continued, “If that’s your quirk, then why does your skin turn scaly and green? Do you have two quirks?”</p><p>Harry hummed in consideration, “If you really want me to put a yes or no to it, it’d be difficult. It’s…complicated. I’d say ‘yes with an if’ or ‘no with a but’. Yes, if you count having an extra ability at birth to be a quirk. No, but in some ways it could be considered one? I’ve never met anyone else who could do what I do.”</p><p>She nodded along with his explanation, “And what exactly is that, if you don’t mind my asking?”</p><p>“I’m what’s historically called a natural-born animagus,” he started. At her somewhat questioning expression, he grinned, “An animagus is a wizard or witch that can turn into an animal at will. It’s normally a difficult art to master that takes years, but as I tend to do, I’m an exception. In more ways than one because there aren’t any records at all of anyone being able to partially transform themselves, but it just comes naturally to me for some reason. My full animal form wouldn’t be very helpful for the tests we’ve had so far.”</p><p>Aizawa was lining them up for the next test, a standing long jump over a sandbox. Thankfully, he ended up in front of Yaoyorozu, so they could continue their conversation.</p><p>“Animagus?” she asked, sounding out the word with curiosity plain on her face. “What is your full form?” The others around them seemed to share their curiosity, especially the frog-girl who seemed to be regarding him somewhat warily.</p><p>First, he addressed the frog-girl with a playful, crooked grin, “Don’t worry, I don’t eat frogs, especially not the human kind.” She stuck her long, froggy tongue out at him playfully to show there were no hard feelings. He chuckled at her reaction, “If you must know, I’m a basilisk, the king of serpents.”</p><p>“Kero, that explains the vibe I’ve been feeling from you,” said the frog-girl bluntly. She shrugged at his raised eyebrow. “I get the same vibe from quirk users who are predatory animals. From the sound of the nickname, a basilisk must be an apex predator, kero.”</p><p>He smirked, a little proud if he were pressed to admit it, “Around forty meters long from nose to tail and several tons of pure muscle and magic, both of which I can work into my human form for a boost. Magic animagus forms are exceedingly rare. The last one in the past five decades is my godfather’s. He’s a grim. Basically, a huge magical dog that can predict people’s deaths.”</p><p>He decided that the deadlier aspects of the basilisk wouldn’t help to ingratiate himself with this group of people. Maybe he’d tell them later. He certainly didn’t want to drive anyone away without Dudley, his fat whale of a cousin, or Ron Weasley, his ex-best friend who was reporting his every move to Dumbledore, chasing them off. Literally in Dudley’s case and somewhat literally in Ron’s.</p><p>Atrocious table manners, a bluntly insulting way of speaking to people, and a jealous, possessive nature of being the Boy-Who-Lived’s best friend kept a lot of people away from him at Hogwarts.</p><p>“Fascinating,” mumbled Yaoyorozu to herself, taking notes with a pen and pad of paper that hadn’t been there before.</p><p>‘<em> If Hermione can get over her authority worshipping nonsense, I’ll have to introduce her to this one. They’d either get on like a house on fire or they’d be at each other’s throats by the end of the day, </em>’ he thought.</p><p>Before her turn, the frog-girl turned back to him and said, “Oh, I’m Asui Tsuyu, please call me Tsu, Potter-san.”</p><p>Harry grinned at her, “Sure thing, Tsu-chan, but only if you call me Harry.”</p><p>Her beaming grin told him he’d made the right choice. She then stepped up to the line and easily cleared the sandbox with a high-flying leap.</p><p>During his turn for the long jump, he used one of his clones in his partially transformed mode to throw his non-transformed self to the other side of the box.</p><p>Sadly the next test, repeated side steps, wasn’t one he could either magic or snake through. At the very least his Quidditch training probably gave him maybe fourth or fifth place in that one. The top place was some purple-ball haired git who kept leering at the girls in class.</p><p>The ball throw was next and everything seemed to be going fine for a while. Amazingly enough, Uraraka’s quirk let her throw the ball into space, giving her the unbeatable high score of infinity. Then, Midoriya stepped up and there seemed to be a buildup when she went to throw the ball.</p><p>Only for the buildup to completely fall flat when she just winged the ball around forty meters. Harry looked around before finally noticing that their teacher was staring at the greenette hard, his eyes glowing red. His posture stiffened at the sight, his breath coming short and quick. His mind was cast back to the end of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, the graveyard.</p><p>It didn’t matter that Aizawa’s eyes weren’t reptilian, the red glow was enough to trigger a flashback. His body trembled, his nerves on fire from memory of being under that monster’s Cruciatus curse, not once but three separate times. The blank, dead eyes of Cedric staring at him the whole time. Years and years of gaslighting, being vilified at the drop of a hat, those damn dementors, even some remnants of a powerful compulsion charm to make him freeze up in Voldemort’s presence were the only things on his mind for quite some time.</p><p>A sudden shock of cold roughly brought his mind back to the present and out of the graveyard. He reached up and felt the slushy ice on his head. His eyes searched for the culprit/his savior.</p><p>The boy with the heterochromic hair and eyes was staring at him with a questioning look on his face. A brief touch of legilimency for surface thoughts brought images of a woman pouring hot water from a tea kettle over a young boy’s face. A man with fire for a face yelling abuse.</p><p>Harry nodded to the other boy in thanks, pulling the phone that his godmother had forced him to buy from his mokeskin pouch and tossing it over. He mouthed that he’ll tell him later if he added his number to the phone. The other boy stared down at it for a moment as if considering. He then shrugged and typed in his number before tossing the phone back; curiosity had obviously won whatever debate he was having.</p><p>The other boy mouthed back to text and not call, and Harry nodded his understanding. He glanced at the phone, the name “Todoroki Shoto” visible, before shoving it back into the mokeskin pouch. A runed battery that extended its charge time and shortened the time it took to charge it up meant that he could more or less ignore such things.</p><p>A loud, feminine shout of “<em> SMASH! </em>” followed immediately by a boom brought his attention back to the test. Everyone’s attention was now on the greenette, who had tears in her eyes and a discolored index finger on her right hand. What the bloody hell happened just now?!</p><p>She had a defiant look around the pain on her face as she addressed the teacher, “See, sensei? My arm’s not broken, I can still move!”</p><p>Once that exchange was over, Harry moved over to where she was standing and cradling her finger, quietly speaking to her, “Hey, Midoriya-san, you mind if I take a look at that for you? I should be able to heal it up.”</p><p>The greenette looked at him with wide eyes, looking down at her busted finger for a moment before nodding her assent and holding it out.</p><p>He considered the wands in his possession before deciding to pull out his first wand, holly and phoenix feather. It seemed to do better at healing than the other two. A flick of his right wrist brought the pale wand to his hand from the wizard-space holster. Gently, he held up her hand and waved his wand over her finger, silently casting a diagnostic charm first.</p><p>Harry grinned to himself when he noticed her attention was completely on his actions, but frowned at the feedback to his charm, “According to my spell, you’ve got microfractures throughout the distal and intermediate phalanges and a contusion throughout. This a common injury for you and your quirk? I’m seeing past traumas here too.”</p><p>Midoriya gulped at his question and nodded her head hesitantly, “I…Yes. I need to control it better, I think. Can you do anything about my finger?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a simple fix,” he said with a quick wave of his wand. Before her eyes, the discoloration disappeared, then the bones in the tip of her finger felt hot then cold as they apparently fixed themselves.</p><p>“You may want to look into some sort of protective bracing for your arms if this keeps up,” he explained. He gave a grim smile, “But if you find your bones irreparable by non-magic means, let me know. It’ll be a hell of a night for you, but I’ll be able to regrow them. I’ve had it done before myself.”</p><p>The look on her face was priceless at his proclamation. Thankfully, Japan didn’t restrict its magic users like ICW countries did, one of the many reasons he came here in the first place. All he had to do was apply for a license, then he could use his magic in public. He didn’t even need to attend U.A. in the first place, but Auntie Nemuri had insisted.</p><p>Something about being with his peers and how a hero license would make things easier for him when his “saving people thing” kicked in. Without the license, he could do it, but it apparently involved more paperwork and headaches for not just him, but the Japanese Ministry of Magic that worked seamlessly with its non-magical counterpart.</p><p>Another test for a license then he could use his animagus form without repercussions. Another test and license then he could study the Dark Arts as a means to counter them. Yet another test and license then he could practice necromancy, which his ancestors the Peverells excelled at, according to the Peverell grimoire he’d gotten from Dumbledore’s private library.</p><p>All things that the British Ministry of Magic either heavily regulated, frowned upon, or outright banned to keep a tight hold of power over their citizens. Especially ones that would be required to register as a dark creature, as they forced quirk users to do. He’d probably have to register twice since his animagus form was considered a dark creature over there as well.</p><p>Harry’s thoughts were a roar of anger and indignation when his turn came, so he decided to be spiteful about the ball throwing test.</p><p>“Just for clarification, sensei, absolutely anything goes, right?” he asked.</p><p>“As long as you stay in the circle, I don’t care what you do. Just get the ball away from here as far as you can,” Aizawa said, not even looking up from his phone.</p><p>The holly wand in his hand slid back into the holster on his wrist and out came a different wand, one with clusters of decoration along the shaft. Decorations that looked like elderberries. In addition to the priceless grimoire he obtained, he also took his birthright from the old goatfucker.</p><p>The idiots in wizarding history claimed it was an unbeatable wand, but it constantly passed from hand to hand by murder of the previous owner. Mainly because it was cursed for those without Peverell blood in them, for whom it always worked. And worked well, it did. So well, it disrupted attempts to determine magical signatures from spells cast from it.</p><p>If a magical signature were like a fingerprint, unique to each individual, the elder wand in the hands of a Peverell descendent was like a glove.</p><p>He waved the wand over the ball in his hand, muttering spells under his breath. The ball was now protected from harmful magic wards that would render it inoperable, it was also unbreakable, it was many times heavier than when it started, and would behave like a bludger around certain individuals, for example: an old goatfucker, a greasy dungeon bat, a pompous ass with a lime pork pie hat, and his pet toad. For an added bonus, he added a disillusionment charm to it. The students around him gasped when the ball disappeared from his hand.</p><p>“Not done yet, sensei!” he called out when he noticed the man looking up to address his apparent failure. He waved the wand twice over the invisible ball, casting two permanent portkey spells in quick succession. Two flashes of blue emanated from his hand, signaling that once he spoke the passphrase, it would travel to one place, stay there for a couple hours, travel elsewhere, stay there, and repeat until it was stopped.</p><p>He tossed the ball up slightly and hissed out, §Bash the goat.§</p><p>He felt the portkey leave the immediate area and the phone in Aizawa’s hand let out a beep.</p><p>The phone was held up and displayed “9,200 km.”</p><p>That gave him second place and a raised eyebrow from the teacher, silently asking what he did.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sensei. Just indulging in a little justice,” his smile was sharklike, especially with the mouthful of snake fangs he’d grown his teeth into.</p><p>“…As long as it’s not within my jurisdiction, I don’t really care. But you will be docked points overall for a non-heroic action,” was the answer.</p><p>Harry regarded the teacher for a moment, speaking once again after a brief pause, “And if I said it was against a war criminal and his pet terrorist; then a dictatorial despot and his boot-licking toady, what would that get me?”</p><p>“…Fewer points taken, but still a few docked for cheekiness. And a demand for more detailed answers at a later date, like this coming weekend. The school week’s going to be busy,” was the next answer.</p><p>“Acceptable.”</p><p>It seemed that at that moment a member of their group finally hit their boiling point. Said student had been quietly stewing in shock and anger the entire time, glaring daggers at a certain greenette. The only thing keeping her quiet was the new student taking most of her silent ire. How dare that magic snake bastard outshine everything she did?! However, he was less important in the long run.</p><p>“<b>HEY! DEKU, YOU BITCH!</b>” yelled a scratchy feminine voice. The owner, an ash-blonde girl with tremendous assets, angry red eyes, a permanent scowl, and what appeared to be an axe to grind. “Tell me how you threw that ball that hard or I’ll kill you!”</p><p>Oh neat, her hands exploded too. Harry hadn’t paid attention before because he had more important things on his mind, like good conversations without people tripping themselves up over his unearned fame. Fame that had been fanned like a flame by Dumbledore just for the sake of alienating him.</p><p>He watched Aizawa wrap his scarf around her to stop her rushing toward the greenette, his eyes glowing once more to erase her quirk. At least this time, he was prepared to see them glowing, keeping him firmly out of the graveyard this time. He noticed Todoroki watching him and shook his head at the other boy, indicating he was fine.</p><p>Once the confrontation was over and the class moved into the gym for sit ups (and it seemed like the man was enjoying dragging them back and forth inside and out), he was accosted by a girl with abnormally sharp teeth, dyed red hair (he could easily see some black roots peeking out), and a powerful-looking frame.</p><p>“Hey there! Mind spotting me when my turn comes around and I’ll return the favor? Name’s Kirishima Emiko and I’m pretty sure if anyone else tried to spot me, I’d accidentally throw them up into the ceiling,” she rambled out, managing to keep a brilliant, sharp smile going the entire time.</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that, how could I refuse? Besides, if someone else didn’t spot me, I’d have to spot myself,” Harry asked with a playful grin.</p><p>“Awesome, just be careful though! When I use my quirk, my skin gets pretty rough!” she exclaimed</p><p>Sure enough, when she was called up and he gripped her ankles, he felt her skin harden under his grip. Before she began the test, the skin of his arms grew their scales and his muscles channeled the strength of the basilisk.</p><p>When Kirishima sat up first with a faint grinding noise as her ab muscles scraped against one another, she started speaking, “So, how tough are you…” down, then up again, “…when you’re like this?” down, then up again, “If you need a sparring partner, let me know!”</p><p>Harry considered her question for a moment, “Well, I haven’t exactly tested my limits because my ability to change my form only recently came back after being blocked for years.”</p><p>“Really? That sucks…” down, up “I couldn’t imagine life without my quirk!” She wasn’t even slowing down yet, so he was probably here for the duration. They had to do up to fifty sit ups before they could quit without losing points.</p><p>“Yeah, it would’ve helped me a lot growing up, but oh well. You’re on twenty, by the way,” he said. At her acknowledging nod, he continued, “I will say though, a dragon would have a great deal of trouble fighting a basilisk if that means anything to you. Hell, I think they’re considered natural enemies.”</p><p>“Really? That’s so…” down, up, he tried to guess what she’d say. Awesome? Amazing? “…<em> manly! </em>” Not what he expected at all. “What would give a giant, fire-breathing flying lizard trouble with a huge snake though?”</p><p>“You’re at thirty-five. And it’d have to be that a basilisk is stronger and faster than most species of dragon of similar size to the basilisk, but a dragon is territorial and sees a basilisk as a challenger. And their skin is actually tougher, but just as magic-resistant as any dragon’s. There are very few ways to injure a basilisk and I’ll not be revealing that. Gotta keep my edge, you see,” he said with a crooked grin.</p><p>She let out a boisterous laugh, “Fair enough! And…Forty-eight…Forty-nine…Fifty! Let me up so you can have your turn!”</p><p>They switched positions after he repaired Kirishima’s pant legs where her quirk had shredded the hems around her ankles. Thanks to his old Quidditch captain’s drills, sit ups were a breeze for him. Though certain complications arose when every time he sat up, he had to keep his eyes up and ready to meet her dark red eyes, lest they drift to her considerable…tracts of land.</p><p>Those ultra-conservative Hogwarts robes were simultaneously a blessing and a curse in his mind.</p><p>At the end, Harry was pleasantly surprised when she offered to program her number into his phone with the promise to take him to a gym where they were allowed to use their quirks. “A manly gym for a manly workout!” she had described it.</p><p>Thankfully, the next test was still in the gym, so it was quick and easy to set up. The seated toe-touch he passed easily enough. Then came the last test and one he decided to be cheeky on: the distance run.</p><p>At the signal to go, Harry swiftly pulled his shrunken Firebolt from his mokeskin pouch, released the shrinking charm, and mounted his broom, to the incredulous gazes of some of his classmates. The stresses of the days leading up and including today melted away when he kicked off the ground to follow the track from above, pushing his racing class broom to the limit as the rest of the class plodded along on the ground.</p><p>Occasionally, he’d look down and see someone with a similarly unique way of tackling the test. For example, the pink girl he’d noticed glancing at him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention was skating along the ground on a trail of slime. The rest of the class quickly learned not to step in it, lest they slip.</p><p>He chuckled when he saw Yaoyorozu on a solar-power motorized moped. Pretty smart girl. As his classmates’ endurances trickled away, he decided to give the quitters a show. He pressed himself down into his broom, really putting his Firebolt through its paces.</p><p>Flying slightly higher to give himself enough clearance, he waited until an empty spot in the track to swoop down in a classic Wronski Feint. He pulled back up just in time for the tips of his shoes to scrape the ground. He continued to pull off various tricks to bleed off some of his frustration and fears until only he and Yaoyorozu were the only two still going.</p><p>“Alright, both of you! The school day’s almost over and it’s clear that neither of you are going to stop any time soon!” called out Aizawa.</p><p>With a frown, Harry landed near the group of students waiting for the test to be over. Immediately after he reshrunk his broomstick and tucked it into his mokeskin pouch, Uraraka’s excited face filled his view.</p><p>“That was so cool! You were all like *woosh*, *zoom*! And when you went into that dive!” she exclaimed, waving her hands around animatedly. “Can everyone do that where you come from? What kind of broom was that? Could I try it sometime?”</p><p>He was saved from the attack on his personal space by Aizawa calling out for them to group up.</p><p>“Alright! I’m just going to put your scores up. I ranked you from best to worst. You should already have a good idea of your standing already. It’s pointless to go over an individual’s score, so I won’t,” he said. He tapped his phone and a holographic display hovered out of it.</p><p>Harry stared up at his second place placement, maybe just a little confused until he remembered his portkey shenanigans. Well, at least he wasn’t like Snivellus and docked him a million points for breathing too loud. Yaoyorozu Momo was ahead of him in first with Todoroki Shoto in third.</p><p>He winced internally at the last two names on the list, one of which he knew because he fixed her bloody finger! Midoriya and someone named “Mineta Minoru” were dead last.</p><p>A gentle nudge at his ribs brought his attention to the other two top students who were following Aizawa a short distance away from the rest.</p><p>“Alright, you three, pick one of the last to expel and I’ll make it happen,” he stated bluntly.</p><p>“Midoriya. Her quirk is a menace to herself and those around her,” said the chilly voice of Todoroki. “She can try again next year when she gets it under control.”</p><p>“I’m hesitant to pick one or the other to expel. I originally believed that you’d told us we’d be expelled to make us do our best, but now…” Yaoyorozu trailed off, unsure. She glanced at Harry uneasily.</p><p>“…Question. I know who Midoriya-san is, but which one is Mineta Minoru?” he asked.</p><p>“Sticky purple hair, short,” said Aizawa bluntly.</p><p>‘<em> Ugh, the little turd with the cesspool of porn all over his surface thoughts? </em>’ Harry thought. An idea suddenly struck him. “Do we really have to expel whoever we pick? Why not just bump one of them down to General Studies with the option to rejoin later? I’m inclined to agree with Todoroki-san for his assessment, but not if it means expulsion. A learning environment would help her control her quirk better than self-study.”</p><p>Their teacher seemed to consider for a moment, “No, expulsion or nothing. Make your choice.”</p><p>He glanced back at the two students in question, his crest twitching with irritation. There was a minute difference in their expressions as both looked ready to cry with devastation. However, a certain amount of determination was clear in Midoriya’s eyes, like she wouldn’t accept expulsion.</p><p>Harry turned back with a smirk, thinking he had Aizawa’s game figured out, “I’d say Mineta-san, to be honest. He looks like he’d just give up and accept it if he got expelled. Midoriya-san looks like she’d be stubborn and arrange a sit-in over it.”</p><p>Yaoyorozu considered the two in question for a moment, appearing to have a eureka moment herself, “I agree. She does appear to be ready to plant her feet and yell ‘no’.”</p><p>“Hmph, two to one has it,” came the reply from the teacher. He walked over to the rest of the students and announced loud enough for them all to hear, “On a vote of two to one, Mineta Minoru will be expelled from Class 1-A.”</p><p>He paused for dramatic effect, a sadistic smile on his face, “He will be transferred to General Studies instead. The rest was just a rational deception to get you all to do your best and for the top three students to make a tough decision based on incomplete data. Those of you still in Class 1-A, go to the classroom and pick a syllabus before you leave, we’re done for the day.”</p><p>“I knew it!” whispered Yaoyorozu with conviction. Todoroki just gave an apathetic shrug.</p><hr/><p>Aizawa Shota was waylaid on his way back to the staff lounge by the puffed up peacock, Yagi Toshinori aka All Might. The blonde oaf was already playing favorites with the students, it seemed, and Midoriya was his pick. However, a different green-eyed student was stuck in the forefront of his own mind.</p><p>“…And that means you saw her potential too! Admit it, Aizawa,” thundered the blonde giant.</p><p>“Hmph, I will admit she doesn’t have zero potential. Hell, the poor sap we shunted over to General Studies didn’t have zero potential. But it actually wasn’t up to me. The Potter kid, Midnight’s recommendation, made the case for your favorite,” he said.</p><p>All Might’s smile faltered ever so slightly at the mention of the Potter boy, so Aizawa fixed him with a look that clearly said that he wanted to know what’s going on.</p><p>“That’s right, you weren’t in the meeting we had over Potter-shounen. The poor sod’s here in Japan for political amnesty. At least that’s all Midnight would tell us. And there’s something else there,” his smile turned more into a grimace than anything.</p><p>“I was watching during the ball throw to see Midoriya-shoujo’s attempt and when you erased her quirk, he took one look at you and looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin until Todoroki-shounen dumped some ice on him,” All Might said and scratched his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>“Hnn. That may be a little worrying. I don’t think I’ve ever used my quirk on magic-users before. Do you think that might be it?” Aizawa pondered.</p><p>“No, it was something else. A look we’ve both seen before in veteran heroes. Fear, grief, exhaustion, regret, and the weight of the world on their shoulders…What the hell could cause all that in someone that young?” he asked, his eyes glowing an eerie blue.</p><p>“Don’t know, but I intend to find out. I’m going to arrange a meeting with him and Midnight this weekend to discuss his ball throwing technique. Something he said tickled my curiosity,” replied Aizawa.</p><p>“And I’ll ask around with some of my contacts in the magical community. Maybe one of them will know what might be happening in Britain that would’ve driven such a promising and powerful young man from their shores.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviews, constructive criticism welcome. I have several unfinished first chapters of multiple stories and this is the first one I've made that passed muster.</p><p>Plans for Harry's gaggle of girlfriends are not currently in stone, I tend to write by the seat of my pants without much future planning except for some foreshadowing here and there.</p><p>But I will say, the justification will be that he's the last Potter and his godmother being who she is, along with his godfather being who he is will leave him welcoming the idea. Remus will probably be the only one wanting to object, but ultimately, he'd accept it too.</p><p>After all, Harry deserves his happiness, however he gets it. He's just fate's whipping boy most of the time!</p><p>Suggestions welcome for the gaggle of girlfriends as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mundane Class is Boring!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(AN:) Thanks for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos! Because of an amazing coincidence I’ve found on the Potter wiki, I’m going to be changing a minor side character of BNHA’s occupation.</p><p>I didn’t like how the chapter this was going to be was turning out, so I’ve set it aside to write more of later. A flashback chapter might do better centered around a pensieve.</p><p>Also, I made a serious miscalculation when beginning this. The Japanese school year starts in April, unlike Hogwarts, which is September. For the sake of my sanity, I’m just going to say that U.A. starts in September as well because…Something, something quirks changed everything for the Japanese school system. Done.</p><p>Love the Harry Potter wiki for its usage of dates, hate the BNHA wiki for the lack of dates. Battle training the exact day after Quirk Assessment? Seriously? I thought I’d have a few days to fill with exposition.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having a faculty member of a school for a parent or guardian could potentially be a boon, but it could also be detrimental to sleep, mused Harry.</p><p>Because she had to be up early to prepare for the lessons of the day, he found himself being shunted around to a hectic morning schedule, courtesy of his Auntie Nemuri. And when they finally arrived at U.A., almost nobody except other staff members were there.</p><p>Thankfully, for the early risers, Lunch Rush was always in his cafeteria and ready to serve custom breakfasts for those willing to pay since not many took advantage of his services that early.</p><p>To Harry’s delighted surprise, he learned that not only did the pro hero know how to make a full English breakfast, but it was leaps and bounds far superior to those offered at Hogwarts. And as long as he didn’t disturb anyone or break any rules, he was allowed to use his quirk to study while he ate.</p><p>He was immensely thankful that he had a veritable buttload of gold in his Gringotts account because ever since his basilisk form had awoken, he found his appetite growing. And it didn’t seem to be slowing down. So, he could afford to buy up as much as he was allowed. He could’ve multiplied it since Gamp’s Law was arbitrary, but that’d probably be frowned upon.</p><p>By the time he’d finished the first part of his meal and returned to pay for more, the cafeteria was actually starting to host other students.</p><p>“Greetings, Potter-san, may I sit with you if it’s not an inconvenience?” suddenly came a familiar voice from his side. Harry turned and saw Yaoyorozu; she was carrying a mountain of food nearly as large as his own had been when he started. A tilt of his head and the clone directly across from him vanished into a mote of light, the book being picked up by another to clear the space.</p><p>He received a grateful smile from his classmate and she sat to eat with quiet dignity. Idly, he tried to figure out how she managed to pack it all away.</p><p>Yaoyorozu noticed and giggled at his expression, “I need this for my quirk, Potter-san. I need the lipids and fats to create things.” She hummed, considering his dwindling pile of food, “Do you have similar needs for your magic or quirk?”</p><p>The green-eyed wizard considered, “Well, I don’t remember needing it for my magic and I’m sure I don’t need it for my quirk, but I’ve found my appetite increasing since…er, the end of term at my old school.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at the hesitant answer, but nodded, looking around at his clones, “So, what are you studying?”</p><p>He pointed at one clone, “Math,” another, “the short story we’re supposed to read for Modern Literature,” and at the last, “And my family’s…I don’t know the word…Uuh, spell book. There’s a specific word for it in English.” His Japanese may have been good for regular use, but he still needed to look up seldom-used words sometimes.</p><p>An excited look stole over Yaoyorozu’s face at the thought that a book of magic was nearby, painfully reminding him of Hermione. He tried to keep the impatience out of his voice, “It’d just appear blank if you tried to read it since you’re not a Potter. And I only found it months ago when it had been stolen from my family after…after I was born.”</p><p>Harry obviously didn’t succeed very well when she looked taken aback. He sighed, “Sorry, it’s just…You reminded me of a—of someone who would’ve probably trampled me for that book, regardless of how I felt about it. I’m still trying to sort out some lingering bad feelings about her.”</p><p>“I…I see,” she mumbled. He was surprised to see that she wasn’t really put off of her meal because she just ate quietly, but she kept her eyes down. One of his clones actually reached over and slapped him in the back of the head.</p><p>When they were in their semi-autonomous mode, they were certainly as observant as he was in hindsight, but from an outside perspective and separate from his emotions. And they were unbelievably cheeky and forceful about it when he was being an idiot. Well, situations where he’d agree that he was an idiot later. If only he could have one following him around at all times. Maybe he could tell people he had a twin to Gred and Forge it up.</p><p>The clone that hit him hissed out in Parseltongue, §Not Hermione. Just as lonely. She came to you for company instead of sitting on her own or with a stranger. Friend her, you bloody idiot!§</p><p>His distraught classmate jumped at the sudden hissing, her eyes wide at the clone’s choice of locution. She looked at him curiously, even if she still seemed a little hurt at his tone earlier.</p><p>“Er, that was Parseltongue. It’s the language snakes speak. And…Uh,” Harry started, completely flummoxed on how to proceed. He suddenly grinned and pulled out his mokeskin pouch. His arm sank into the pouch up to his armpit as he rummaged around.</p><p>“…Is that a Bag of Holding?!” she asked excitedly.</p><p>“More or less, yeah. Ah-ha! Here,” he said, pulling his arm free with a book gripped in his hand, then he retrieved two more: <em> The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 </em> ; <em> A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration </em> ; and <em> Magical Theory </em>. “If you’re good at reading English, even if you can’t perform magic, you might find these interesting. I’ll let you borrow them for as long as you like.”</p><p>“I…Really?” Yaoyorozu asked, eying the books with not a little desire to immediately grab and read them.</p><p>The fact that she was holding back was enough to cement the perception of differences between her and Hermione in his mind. He stacked the books up and slid them up next to her now empty tray. Awkwardly, he said, “So, uh…Friends?”</p><p>A flush stole over her cheeks at his awkward request, but she beamed otherwise. “You don’t need to bribe me for friendship, Potter-sa—…Harry-kun?” she said tentatively.</p><p>Harry flushed, but nodded at the familiarity, “Not really a bribe, I wanted to apologize for being off-putting. As I said before, my family’s spell book was stolen when my parents…” He gulped, but continued, “…were murdered by a villain and it was kept from me until I managed to take it back. So, I’m a little possessive about it…Momo-chan.”</p><p>Momo flinched at his confession, but nodded resolutely, still rather happy to have made a new friend, “I think I understand. It does seem like a rather personal tome when you put it like that. I…How…Did…” She trailed off awkwardly, wanting to ask, but trying to respect his personal space.</p><p>He smiled somewhat bitterly, “When I was fifteen months old. The one who did it is the one who gave me this scar.” He gestured to the scar on his forehead before jumping as one of his alarm spells went off. “We should get going. We’ve got twenty minutes until homeroom.”</p><p>With a wave of his wand, the trays and dishes from their meals stacked themselves up neatly and floated over to the small pile that had built up over breakfast. He dismissed his clones and tucked his books back into his mokeskin pouch.</p><p>“Say, Harry-kun, if I were to give you a bag, would you be able to make it into a Bag of Holding like yours? I’d really like one for my hero costume so I could hold more books than the shelf I’ve already designed. I could pay you for your efforts,” Momo said hopefully.</p><p>A broad smile grew on Harry’s face as he led the pair of them to classroom 1-A, “No need to pay me, Momo-chan. It’s a difficult charm, but I can do it easily. The only downside is that you aren’t allowed to reveal the nature of the bag in certain countries or there’ll be some serious penalties. I’ll make a list.”</p><p>“Penalties?” she asked, trepidation clear in her tone now. Maybe she wanted to be an international hero?</p><p>“Yeah, these countries still like to pretend that magic is a secret, despite cameras being everywhere and everyone recording everything at any given time. Britain is one of the worst about it. Wizarding society there is still stuck in the Dark Ages and routinely erases the memories of non-magicals to keep pretending they’re a secret,” the green-eyed wizard explained with an intense amount of bitterness clear in his tone.</p><p>He shook his head slowly, “They might wise up eventually, but not with the inbred idiots in charge over there.”</p><p>Disgust was written all over Momo’s face, “When you say inbred, you mean…?”</p><p>“Exactly. They see nothing wrong with marrying within the family tree,” he said, smiling at her squicked out expression. “And when what they call ‘clean’ or ‘pure’ bloods marry new magicals, they’re considered blood traitors, like my father.”</p><p>“Ick, and I thought quirk marriages could be awful. Marrying just for the sake of a quirk is disgusting. So, if I were to take a Bag of Holding into Britain for example, I’d have my memory wiped of magic and…what else?” she asked.</p><p>Harry scowled deeply at the thought of what magical Britain was heading toward without him, especially while they were keeping their heads in the sand over Voldemort. He sighed deeply, “Currently, they’d wipe your memory, but not until after finding out who gave you the bag. And they would. There are several variants of truth potions magicals can make. Then they’d want to find me and throw me into a prison with literal soul-sucking, happiness draining demons. For life.”</p><p>Momo started walking a little closer at that, perhaps feeling protective, “That’s completely barbaric. Well, rest assured that if I ever step foot in Britain, I would never do anything to jeopardize you or your freedom.”</p><p>“Thanks, Momo-chan. Like I said, I’ll make a list, you give me a bag, and it’ll be a snap to make…As long as I don’t mess up, then you get to explain that the reality warping singularity was already there when we got there,” Harry said with a playful smile, stepping into the classroom as soon as they reached it.</p><p>“S-s-singularity—You’re joking, right?! Tell me you’re only joking!” she yelled as she followed him in.</p><p>The green-eyed wizard just laughed like it was a grand joke. Which she hoped it was.</p><hr/><p>Todoroki Shoto stared at the back of Potter’s head uneasily from his seat, his mind still trying to parse what he’d been told last night and <em> why </em> he’d been chosen to be the confidante.</p><p>The wizard was a total mystery and he wasn’t sure just how much to believe of what he’d been told.</p><p>Until he’d called his brother, Natsuo.</p><p>Back then, he’d never had the chance to really find out what his older brother could do. His father kept them separated, naming Shoto his heir for his powerful combination quirk after Toya’s fatal accident. He remembered his father being especially harsh to Natsuo for being born quirkless, but begrudgingly accepted him when it turned out he had magic.</p><p>He even sent him off to Mahoutokoro when Natsuo reached the age of seven. Only to be profoundly disappointed when his brother wanted to play the position of “Keeper (a sort of goalie)” in a sport called “Quidditch” instead of being a hero. <b>[1]</b></p><p>His brother wasn’t exactly pleased at first for his call, but only because it was in a different timezone. However, Natsuo may hate their father, but he loved his siblings.</p><p>So he had allowed Shoto to grill him pretty thoroughly about magic, despite the lateness of the hour. Every little tidbit of information was eye-opening for the ice and fire quirk user.</p><p>At first, he hadn’t mentioned Potter’s name to test the waters. He’d asked about magical Britain and received a grim depiction. Inbred bigots ran everything, the school was subpar to most others with students there needing further education abroad, and to top it all off, they considered quirk users to be “dark creatures.”</p><p>For no other reason than being born with an extra ability, quirk users with magic were required to register as dark creatures and their rights were practically non-existent. Even if the combination was rare.</p><p>The non-magical government there similarly sought to restrict quirk rights, driving them from Britain in droves. The Todoroki brothers both suspected interference from the magical government on the matter.</p><p>Natsuo mentioned the gladiatorial tournament Potter said he’d been forced to participate in and how it had an iffy ending where one of the competitors died. The papers were doing everything they could to paint the green-eyed wizard as a liar, a cheat, an insane person, and, worst of all, a murderer. However, that all rang a little hollow when months prior Potter was apparently some sort of national hero as a damn <em> baby </em>.</p><p>Something about surviving a typically unsurvivable death curse from an evil wizard that the British refused to name aloud, receiving his distinctive lightning bolt scar and losing his parents in the process.</p><p>He’d changed the subject to basilisks and received a shocking bit of information. Potter had really downplayed how deadly one was. A killing stare and speedy, nigh-incurable death for venom was a little overkill. Maybe he didn’t want to be considered a villain? And the killing stare seemed iffy, because he was sure he’d looked Potter in the eyes at least once before.</p><p>He was broken out of his reverie by the bell ending homeroom. His eyes followed the caterpillar/sleeping bag that was their teacher out of the room.</p><p>He’d resume trying to decode the Potter mystery later, perhaps some more direct questions face to face.</p><p>———</p><p>Meanwhile, in the teacher’s lounge, Yagi Toshinori was staring down at separated piles of magical newspapers gathered by one of his contacts. One in particular had a most intriguing headline above a moving picture of Potter trying to get away from the camera, making him look shifty.</p><p>
  <b>The Boy-Who-Lies Wanted for Questioning</b>
</p><p>
  <em> By M. Carneirus </em>
</p><p><em> It seems that being expelled for violating the </em> <b> <em>Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery </em> </b> <em> and </em> <em> the Statute of Secrecy was not enough for Britain’s own Boy-Who-Lies. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a former governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was admitted to St. Mungo’s not even minutes after Harry Potter’s expulsion hearing. (See Page 3, </em> <b> <em>The Reckless Spell that Threatened Our Society</em> </b> <em> and Page 4, </em> <b> <em>The Trial of Harry Potter, excerpts</em> </b> <em> ) </em></p><p>
  <em> “I implore Mr. Potter to turn himself in to the aurors as quickly as possible, so that he can get the help he so desperately needs,” Mr. Malfoy told our reporters. “I do not blame the young man for his actions upon my person, I blame those who raised him. If then-Chief Warlock Dumbledore had done the right thing so long ago, Mr. Potter would’ve brought up properly as befitting a prominent member of our society.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Furthermore, I ask that Mr. Potter do the right thing by apologizing for mistaking my intentions in such a violently muggle manner and for the heinous crime of breaking my wand. I merely wished to reunite him with his escort to his trial when he lost his composure and mistook me for an assailant. So distraught he must have been to have his wand snapped,” Mr. Malfoy told our reporters. </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t keep reading after that. His contact had told him that this Malfoy character was a known terrorist, yet was allowed to bribe his way out of trouble. Midnight had corroborated the account from her own experiences working in Britain.</p><p>It was truly worrying that any society with actual working truth serum would not use it in favor of lining their pockets.</p><p>With that knowledge, Malfoy’s statements reeked of criminal intent, disguised as being a concerned citizen. The man must’ve desired to abduct Potter-shounen for nefarious reasons.</p><p>Aside from the cane owned by the man being forced into an undesirable orifice, the young man had shown remarkable restraint in defending himself. Presumably, this St. Mungo’s could easily fix a perforated bowel if Malfoy could manage an interview so soon after the fact.</p><p>Perhaps he’d have to look up a magical doctor for his own injuries. He couldn’t believe he’d never thought of doing so before.</p><p>Toshinori grabbed the next paper, “<b>Harry Potter Missing! Expulsion Overturned! No Longer in Britain?</b>” when Aizawa walked into the lounge. Homeroom must’ve just ended.</p><p>“Didn’t take you for a reader when it isn’t articles about you, All Might,” the lethargic man snarked. Nonetheless, he took a seat across from him and motioned to the newspapers, “Anything interesting?”</p><p>“Plenty. These,” his thin hand fell onto one of the piles, “praise Potter-shounen up and down, pretty much the media darling since he was a baby.” His hand moved to the next pile, “These lay the groundwork for the last pile, but they hint, imply, insinuate, but never outright state, that he’s some sort of villain in training. They try to imply that his ability to speak to snakes is some sort of evil ability and that the injury that resulted in the scar on his forehead has scrambled his brains somehow.”</p><p>Aizawa scoffed, “Hardly a litmus test for evil in my opinion. Usually, it’s actually doing something evil. And the rest?”</p><p>“Where everything goes to shit,” the blonde man said, his sunken face appearing more gaunt than before.</p><p>The tired man’s eyes widened significantly before his expression turned serious, “Explain.”</p><p>“The short story is that he witnessed an upperclassman die in front of him and started claiming a dark wizard came back to life. The papers have even gone so far as to once again insinuate, but never outright state, that he murdered that student to win a competition. Then he’s put on trial for some law about underage magic use and expelled from his school. Afterwards, someone tries to abduct him, but he fights back. Now he’s wanted for questioning in the matter,” he explained.</p><p>Aizawa said and did nothing for what felt like an eternity. He then let out a long, heavy sigh and pulled out his phone, texting as he spoke, “Clear your schedule for tonight. I want answers sooner rather than later and you’re coming with me. I’m telling Midnight to tell her ward that we are to be expected at eight tonight.”</p><p>“I might have to tell him my secret. If only to get him to recommend me to a magical hospital,” Toshinori said, his gaunt face determined. “I might need it, especially if Potter-shounen is right about the dark wizard coming back. The bright side is that no one seems to know where he is, according to this newspaper about his old school overturning his expulsion.”</p><p>“Well then they dropped the ball and now he’s our responsibility, for better or for worse. I doubt they’ll remain ignorant for long, especially since the Sports Festival is televised and streamed almost worldwide,” sighed his coworker.</p><p>“We can only hope that the magical community of Britain is as technophobic as I’ve been told they are,” he replied. “Still, prepare for the worst, hope for the best. We don’t need Potter-shounen being whisked off to Scotland where his old school is, according to my contact. Not after he’s shown such potential, right?”</p><p>“…Scotland…How far away would you say that was from here? Around nine thousand kilometers or so, give or take?” Aizawa suddenly asked.</p><p>“Sounds about right, why?” Toshinori answered.</p><p>“That’s how far his ball went when he did whatever he did. Looked like he was doing more to it than that before then,” replied Aizawa.</p><p>“Huh. My contact gave me another paper I didn’t think was connected, but showed Potter-shounen’s previous principal. I think we just found the connection. Same time frame as well,” he said, another newspaper in his hand. The picture on this one showed a bandaged old man being floated out of a castle. Like the others on the papers, this one moved and showed the old man cradling his privates as though in pain.</p><p>The headline read “<b>Dumbledore Attacked by Mysterious Force! Hogwarts Security Failing?</b>” The article mentions that at the same time, the force attacked two more teachers at the school before later attacking the Minister for Magic. It was a mere chance that had a student bump into an invisible hovering object. The Ministry was refusing to give exact details except that the ball was “muggle in origin and was being studied in the Department of Mysteries.”</p><p>“…Potter better have a damn good reason and explain it thoroughly for all that,” sighed Aizawa.</p><hr/><p>Harry sat down at a table in the cafeteria, feeling somewhat drained already, and it was only lunchtime. He forgot how learning mundane subjects could be boring. Especially since he was an unofficial teacher’s aid to Present Mic for English, given that it was his native language.</p><p>He smirked when Momo sat down next to him and asked her quietly, “Do you think the teachers would notice if I let a clone go to class and then go out flying?”</p><p>She laughed softly at the question, “Clone, probably not. Flying, they’d definitely notice you zooming around like a maniac.”</p><p>“Hey, you two! Do you mind if we join you?” called out Uraraka who was flanked by Midoriya and Iida. He was still a little annoyed with Iida, but nodded his assent as did Momo.</p><p>So, it was a surprise when Iida spoke up, waving his hand in that robotic manner of his, “Potter-san, I would like to formally apologize for my impolite remark yesterday. I was taken aback at your presence and felt that you were flouting the rules, but after your performance, I’ve forced myself to reconsider. After all, there are exceptions in the law all the time.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, thanks, Iida-san. I accept your apology,” Harry said, astonishment clear on his face. Maybe he’d misjudged the other guy. He never could get Hermione to accept that exceptions were part of the rules.</p><p>Uraraka smiled brightly at the two, “Yay! Now that that’s settled, you never did answer my questions yesterday, Potter-kun! And you just disappeared after class was over, I didn’t get a chance to talk with you again!”</p><p>He hummed slightly, going through his memory as he ate in quiet contemplation. The other three students noticed just then the mountains of food their lunch partners both had.</p><p>He grinned at the sight of their astonished expressions, “In order: Yes, others can fly on brooms, but it takes lots of practice or a natural affinity to fly like I do; my broom is called a <em> Firebolt </em> and was the premiere racing broom for professionals by the time I left Britain; and as long as you don’t crash it, I might let you try it out. Most magic users from Britain will try to lie to you and say that non-magicals can’t use magical items, but that’s just a myth.</p><p>“And in regards to mine and Momo-chan’s food, she needs hers for her quirk and I’ve just got a big appetite. I still haven’t quite figured out why yet.”</p><p>“Kero, is there room for me here, Harry-kun?” said Tsu, who’d just arrived. He motioned to the seat next to Midoriya which earned him a smile from the frog-girl.</p><p>“Do you think it might have something to do with your snake form, Potter-san?” asked Midoriya. “If it’s as big as you said it was, maybe it’s affecting your appetite. Either that or your quirk burns energy to make clones. Have you ever felt hungry after making a large number of them?”</p><p>“Not really, but you might be right about my snake form…Hmm, hold on, let me ask my godfather. He knows more about being an animagus than I do,” he said. To their surprise, he didn’t pull his phone out of his pouch, but a mirror and said aloud in English, “<em> This is Messr. Featherhead calling Messr. Padfoot. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Aww, come on, pup! I was about to seal the deal with this gorgeous bird and you scared her off! Time zones, pup! Time zones! I’m three hours ahead of you in New Zealand! </em>” said the voice from the mirror. Momo leaned over and saw the face of a handsome man with a well-groomed goatee and slightly haunted grey eyes looking back.</p><p>She noticed he looked similar in some ways to Harry, but with quite a few differences. Maybe they were related, in addition to this man being his godfather? She shuddered internally as she remembered the "inbred" comment.</p><p>“Did he say ‘<em> bird </em>’ as in the one that flies or does that mean something else locally?” she asked curiously.</p><p>“I’ll explain later, Momo-chan,” Harry said with a blush and before he could address his godfather again, the old dog just <em> had </em> to embarrass him!</p><p>“<em> Ooh! Pretty girl, pup! Calling me to ask for dating advice? </em> ” Sirius barked with laughter on the other end at Momo’s luminescent blush. She obviously understood at least part of that. “ <em> Or are you calling me to tell me you’ve only been in school for a day and a half and already have a girlfriend? You sly snake in the grass! </em>”</p><p>“<em> Sirius, please! I’m calling to ask a question about animagi. Can you stop being you for just ten minutes and be more like Moony? </em> ” Harry said, mortified. More so since Midoriya was being oh so kind as to translate everything she was hearing to the others. “ <em> When you, dad, and </em> <b> <em>the rat</em> </b> <em> became animagi, did any of you experience changes in your appetites? </em>”</p><p>“<em> You know, that’s actually a question a </em> <b> <em>lot</em> </b> <em> of researchers have studied over the years. The general consensus is that a wizard or witch’s animagus form will result in changing the human part in some way. Sometimes more than one: instinct, appetite, food choices, even mating habits, </em>” his godfather explained, relishing the blush on the cheeks of the young wizard at his last statement.</p><p>“<em> I see, that also explains my desire for more meaty foods too. Thanks, Padfoot, </em>” Harry said, hoping to turn off the mirror before Sirius could embarrass him more.</p><p>“<em> Have a good one, pup! And just remember these words: ‘ </em> <b> <em>adversus conceptem</em> </b> <em> ’! Much better than a Durex! And if you don’t, name it after me! Oh and show your girlfriend the tongue thing! </em>” said his soon-to-be-strangled-in-his-sleep godfather before he could stop him. The mirror now showed his bright red face instead of the laughing face of a master prankster.</p><p>Momo was sounding out the spell to herself, making Harry grumble, “And that’s the man my father wanted to leave me with.”</p><p>Iida shook his head disapprovingly, “That man sounded like a troublemaker, Potter-san. I do hope you don’t take after his example.”</p><p>Tsu, however, had another question, having accurately translated a few things Sirius had said, “‘Tongue thing,’ kero?”</p><p>Of course she would. Even in his short time interacting with her, he’d noticed that Tsu was rather blunt. He answered, “Don’t worry about it, he’s just trying to embarrass me based on something I did by accident.”</p><p>Uraraka chimed up innocently, “Come on, Potter-kun! It can’t be that bad!”</p><p>At the expectant looks on their faces, it seemed like he wasn’t going to get away without showing them. He made sure his mouth was free of food before opening wide and sticking out his tongue. Before their eyes, it morphed from a normal human tongue to a long, dextrous, black-and-pink-gradient snake’s tongue, complete with the forked end. He flicked it once before pulling it back into his mouth.</p><p>“It’s kind of expected that I can do that, because, well, snake. But once I couldn’t change it back and he had to pretend it was a prank he pulled on me so my…friends wouldn’t panic,” Harry explained, trying to act as though the sexual context of Sirius’s demand didn’t exist.</p><p>His current friends weren’t as successful, not that he saw since his eyes were firmly on his meal to keep it occupied otherwise.</p><p>Midoriya cleared her throat and, in an obvious attempt to change the subject, asked, “So, uh…Potter-kun, what can you tell us about the different forms of magic? They take different forms, right?”</p><p>Harry perked up at this and began to explain, “Oh, many forms, yes. Transfiguration, charms, potions, and runes are ones I’m exceptional in…”</p><p>He demonstrated transfiguration by turning a salt shaker into a small white mouse then back again, charms by making the salt shaker dance around on the table for their entertainment, held up a vial of pepper-up from his mokeskin pouch, and drew a set of light runes on some conjured parchment.</p><p>Momo asked in surprise, “Oh! You can make things appear out of thin air, Harry-kun?” Her expression turned playful, “Should I be worried that my quirk may be obsolete?”</p><p>Harry chuckled at that, “Why? Feeling threatened? I happen to be pretty good at conjuring and vanishing. From what I’ve been told, my father was a prodigy at transfiguration as a whole.”</p><p>It took him and Momo a little longer than the others to finish eating, but he reached deep into his pouch for a treat. He passed them each a Chocolate Frog for dessert.</p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t eat frogs, kero,” joked Tsu.</p><p>“They’re just charmed chocolates, Tsu-chan. Be ready to grab them as soon as they come out, they’ll try and jump away when you open the package. Oh, and enjoy the Famous Witches and Wizard cards they come with. Practice reading English with them. Some of the words may seem like nonsense, but maybe I can explain,” the green-eyed wizard replied.</p><p>Iida was the first to open his rather carelessly and was rewarded with a chocolate frog that jumped directly into his face to their amusement. His card was Merlin, to the astonishment of the others that he was a real historical figure.</p><p>Momo got with Bertie Bott, Uraraka got Cornelius Agrippa (Ha! Take that, Weasley!), and Midoriya got Elladora Ketteridge, discoverer of gillyweed.</p><p>Tsu let hers jump out, only to snatch it out of the air with her tongue and eat it all in one bite. She looked down at her card to see an older man with long white hair and a long white beard. The name “Albus Dumbledore” was just below the portrait.</p><p>“Alright, Tsu-chan, which one did you…get…” Harry started to ask when she was already lifting it up to show him. The smile slid off of his face at the sight of a twinkle-eyed goatfucker staring back at him.</p><p>He took a deep breath to cool his rising temper, a far cry from what he would’ve done before when he was still under his ex-headmaster’s compulsions. A short temper meant more accidental magic, more accidental magic meant more “discipline” from the Dursleys, and more “discipline” meant a more malleable martyr.</p><p>A look around let the calming wizard see the concern on their faces and he plainly stated, “That is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one of the primary reasons why I’m here in Japan. And that’s all I wish to say about that at the moment, so let’s find something else to discuss until lunch is over.”</p><p>‘<em> Huh, so this is what it’s like to have your privacy respected? </em>’ thought Harry idly as the conversation immediately changed to discuss classes and speculation on what the Foundational Hero Studies class after lunch would involve.</p><hr/><p>“<b>I am entering the room like a normal person!</b>” proclaimed a booming voice before the Number 1 hero in Japan actually marched into the room.</p><p>‘<em> There are no words. I don’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t this, </em>’ thought Harry incredulously.</p><p>“Welcome to your first Foundational Hero Studies class taught by me!” the pro hero called out. “One of the keys of being a hero is <b>looking the part</b>!” He gestured to a wall where several compartments were sliding out. “We’ve had your hero costumes made based on the designs you submitted to city hall with your quirk registration and U.A. applications!</p><p>“Today’s lesson is…<b>BATTLE! In an urban environment!</b> <b>Suit up and let’s go! </b>Meet up at Ground Beta!” All Might exclaimed, holding out a card with “battle” written on it in giant red letters and gesturing with his thumb to the door with his free hand.</p><p>Thankfully, Auntie Nemuri had told him about this, so he’d stopped by the magical shopping district to commission some things from Gringotts and supplied/enchanted the rest himself from a hero supply store. The costume makers for heroes might be good, but the goblins were better.</p><p>Harry heard whispers about seat 19’s suit not being there, some of them worried. Right, that was supposed to be his. Time to show off some magic that only Momo’s seen.</p><p>“Oh, right! Potter-shounen! I was told that you had yours…taken…care…of, ” even the pro hero was gobsmacked to see his arm sink into that pouch he wore around his neck in total contradiction to the laws of physics. Even more in contradiction was the metallic suitcase he pulled out of it, clearly much bigger than the pouch could actually hold.</p><p>“Got it covered, sensei,” the beaming wizard said with a cheeky tone.</p><p>Though he was still smiling, All Might was clearly gobsmacked until he suddenly announced, “<b>Fantastic! </b> Now, like I said before… <b>Suit up!</b>”</p><p>Harry followed the other guys to the boys’ locker room, glad that he was able to have a healer permanently transfigure away the belt and burn scars from Vernon and Petunia respectively. He still needed to get some form of revenge on them. Sirius had said that he was like his mother in that regard. She never let go of her grudges.</p><p>The same couldn’t be said for his other scars. Too much hostile magic in them to do anything. And the others were quick to notice when he’d gotten his shirt off..</p><p>“Holy shit, man! How the hell did that happen?!” said Kaminari from next to him, pointing at the jagged, rough scar from his left armpit to the top of his shoulder.</p><p>“Fought a dragon, stole an egg from it. You know, typical school event,” he replied with a broad smile.</p><p>The blonde looked torn between accepting it as the truth or taking it as a joke, so he just laughed nervously, “Magic school sounds like one hell of a time.”</p><p>“You don’t know half of it.”</p><hr/><p>All Might bounced anxiously at the entrance to Ground Beta, waiting for his students to arrive. He was well within his time limit; he’d made sure of it. He was truly anxious to see just how <b>cool</b> they could all look! He’d even passed on being offered a sneak peek at their designs, he wanted to see for himself!</p><p>His smile grew even wider when he saw the first of the students coming through the entrance. Wait, they’d decided to enter as a group! <b>So cool!</b> His gaze flitted from one to the next. Almost immediately, he saw Iida-shounen in the standard sort of “robotic white knight” costume the Iidas clan was known for.</p><p>Bakugo-shoujo had a unique costume, the hand grenade-like gauntlets were a nice touch for her quirk. Sato-shounen stood out in a bright yellow full-body suit. The quiet Koda-shounen was similarly yellow, with a splash of red.</p><p>Two of their number were <em> just </em> skirting past the exposed skin regulation for heroes. Kirishima-shoujo’s costume reminded him a lot of Crimson Riot’s, but she had tastefully included some metallic armor across her chest. Yaoyorozu-shoujo’s crimson leotard was just the bare minimum to get by the restrictions, possibly due to her quirk creating things through her exposed skin.</p><p>His thoughts of the restrictions Midnight brought about turned to her then in turn to her new ward. What sort of magic trick would he be pulling out. Oh, speak of the devil! The only clue he had to the young man’s identity were a pair of glowing green eyes, reminiscent of the Red Vixen. Especially when she was angry, hoo boy. He’d met the charming woman once or twice and though her Japanese was disjointed, she sure knew how to fight crime.</p><p>Said eyes were peeking out of a metallic gray colored hood drawn over the young man’s head, hiding most of his face in shadow, the barest shine hinting at a silver domino mask. The hood was connected to a duster of the same color with individual reptilian scales catching the light.</p><p>His shirt and trousers were forest green, he could see. Only just so, given that he seemed to be wearing pieces of polished medieval armor. An interesting choice. Hopefully it would hold up. A silver-ish utility belt with leather pouches. Perhaps they had the same magical trickery on them that his other pouch had.</p><p>When the young man moved to talk to Yaoyorozu-shoujo, he continued to look for his successor. He could only hope she looked just as cool as the rest!</p><p>…</p><p>Nope. Adorable though. She’ll get it eventually. Maybe when she’ll get it into her head that she shouldn’t be copying him. At least so obviously</p><p>“<b>They say that clothes make the pros, and behold! You are the proof! Hear me and remember this! From now on, you are all heroes in training!</b> ” All Might exclaimed with his prepared speech for their arrival. “ <b>This is getting me all fired up! You all look so COOL!</b>”</p><p>His eyes scanned them all once again before he spoke, “<b>Now! Shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?</b>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(AN:) [1]: There’s actually a wizard known only by “Todoroki” on the Harry Potter wiki who plays for the Japanese Quidditch team. Confirmed: BNHA is in the Harry Potter universe, or vice versa.</p><p>Anyway, that said, reviews and constructive criticism always welcome! And a minor thought: Should I keep the hero/villain teams the same or shake it up a bit? I think Harry would just be too unstoppable on the villain team because of magic-based traps.</p><p>Also, if the hero/villain teams are the same, Harry would draw the same lot as Momo! So, the building would be nothing but traps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Battle Trial Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(AN:) Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I’m taking them all into account when writing this.</p><p>As a fun tidbit of information, it was intended for Tsuyu to get a Harry Potter chocolate frog card in the last chapter, but I decided to save that one for later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Meanwhile in New Zealand…</em> </b>
</p><p>Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, stared down at the object in his hand, desperately trying to learn how it worked while his best (and only at the moment) friend Remus Lupin, aka Moony, tried to teach him how to use it.</p><p>“No, Padfoot, not like that. See, if you press that button on the screen and then it’ll call Nemuri, just like the mirrors. What you want is the button labelled ‘Message’ so you can text her, just like writing a letter,” the werewolf said with exasperation.</p><p>In the darkest moments of trying to teach this pureblood moron how to use technology, he often thought that the other man was messing with him.</p><p>“You mean this one?” asked Sirius, pressing the ‘Info’ button, causing the screen to change to all the details Moony had put in about the woman. He was totally messing with the other man. He could read, thank you very much! He just didn’t like the patronizing way he was being taught.</p><p>At the sound of a forehead meeting a solid oak table, he knew he’d struck a nerve. He’d only asked Moony for help because he wanted to use the phone to call up fit birds! Eventually, they’d stumble across the option to do that. <em> Wait </em>! That might work!</p><p>“Oh, wait, no! It’s this one!” he said triumphantly, smiling at the look of hope on Moony’s face. He pressed the ‘Delete’ button, causing the expression to turn from hope to one that clearly said “you are a bloody moron.”</p><p>“Just…Give me the phone, Padfoot. I have to re-add her number now,” said Moony, holding out his hand. The phone was quickly placed into his grip and Sirius moved to look over his shoulder to watch how to add a number.</p><p>Oblivious to his friend (but he <em> should </em> know better), the werewolf pulled out his own phone to begin copying the numbers down for Nemuri Kayama, aka Midnight, with no small amount of disgust at Padfoot.</p><p>Once he was done, the grim animagus gave a shout of triumph and snatched the phone away, pulling out the slip of paper he’d gotten from another woman after his pup had cockblocked him.</p><p>Moony watched his friend put in the number like he’d been using the phone his whole life, slowly realizing just how well he’d been played. He’d purposefully not taught him how to add numbers to curb this sort of thing. He growled out, “You’re lucky I’m not allowed to obliviate you until your therapy is over, you son of a bitch.”</p><p>“Love you too, Moony! That’s the kind of support I’m looking for!” was the reply. “By the way, speaking of support, how goes the compulsion flush on our potential allies and how’s that sanctimonious old goatfucker taking the pup’s disappearance?”</p><p>“The flush is going faster than I expected. Hell, it was Mad-Eye who distracted Molly while Harry slipped out of Headquarters to get his passport the day before his trial. Said the Imperius from Junior actually helped him break the compulsions over time.</p><p>“As much as he’s eager to train Harry his way, he admits that if he were to even give the slightest hint he knew where to find him that he’d be back under the barmy old codger’s thrall. Tonks is taking it in stride, but she keeps wanting to hex Albus’s bludgers off. The rest I’m still trying to feel out.</p><p>“As for Albus, he’s throwing temper tantrum after temper tantrum if you know what to look for. He’s actually <em> persona non grata </em> in France now because he believed your rumor that Harry had gone to marry a whole veela colony at once and was attending Beauxbatons,” explained Moony.</p><p>Sirius let out a bark of laughter before his face suddenly turned almost deadly serious, “Featherhead, Moony. He’s a Marauder now. He’s got everyone running around trying to find him while he’s off enjoying himself. Now that’s a prank!”</p><p>He suddenly whined, “I want out of here, Moony! My pup is in a strange land with lots of scantily clad women and I want to be there to share it with him! For moral support! And especially for Prongs’s plan to repopulate the Potter family tree!”</p><p>‘<em> Ah, that old plan </em>,’ Remus mused. James had been utterly and completely crushed when his parents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, had passed away from dragon pox right after his seventh year. Equally so when his Great Uncle Charlus and Great Aunt Dorea had perished, along with their children and grandchildren, the first two to Grindelwald’s Alliance then the latter to Voldemort’s inner circle.</p><p>Aside from long-lost squibs and their lines, James was the last Potter before Harry was born. The full plan didn’t appear overnight; James had first toyed with the idea of donating sperm so that at least the Potter genetics and their prodigious magical prowess wouldn’t completely disappear. It was problematic for a number of reasons; the most glaring of which was that they wouldn’t be raised as a Potter, so it was quickly scrapped.</p><p>Lily was even willing to help by having as many children as she could stand having, but a medieval curse designed to eliminate the old adage “an heir, a spare, and a daughter” from Bellatrix had put an end to that idea. Any more than one child could kill her and that was being lucky. Thankfully, years later, some Felix Felicis helped Harry’s birth along without complications..</p><p>The plan didn’t fully form until well into their skirmishes with Voldemort, as a matter of fact. A Japanese national within the Order of the Phoenix had suggested inviting quirk users over from Japan to help tip the scales against the Death Eaters.</p><p>At the time, Albus had protested, saying that they had the war well in hand. He’d been furious when they’d gone behind his back to invite over four English-fluent heroes. A couple of rising stars, but powerful in their own rights alongside an older, more experienced pro.</p><p>The sex bomb known as Midnight, a fearsome looking man with the head of a killer whale known as Gang Orca, a fiery man looking to prove himself known as Endeavor, and an aging, but agile man known as Gran Torino.</p><p>Each except for Midnight had enough magic to qualify as a squib, strangely enough! Midnight ended up being a low-powered untrained muggleborn who wanted to focus on her quirk instead of being sneered at for having a wimpy lumos. Their magic was just enough that they could ignore muggle repelling charms that Death Eaters liked to use on their raids to keep their victims all in one place.</p><p>They quickly began to turn the tide and overwhelm the Death Eaters, filling up Azkaban in the short time they were allowed to operate. Barely a quarter of a year less than four years in, a startling law was put into effect. One that labelled quirk users as dark creatures, just as werewolves were.</p><p>Thought to be the work of Death Eater spies at the time, later when the records were actually checked, it was a bill sponsored by one of Dumbledore’s allies. Admittedly, that didn’t stop the spies on the Wizengamot from supporting it.</p><p>However, in the time that the heroes were there, James, Lily, and Midnight had really hit it off, forming a firm friendship. Even though Midnight was constantly attempting to get into both of their pants; she seemed to do that with just about everyone. Which incidentally got James thinking about his old plan to restore the Potter family to its previous glory and how it could be altered.</p><p>According to Midnight, those with powerful quirks typically found themselves with multiple partners if they were so inclined. As prickly as he could be, Endeavor corroborated the information, saying that he was approached on a regular basis. Sometimes just to be a sperm donor.</p><p>Strangely, Lily was almost completely on board with the plan, but upon learning that Midnight was barren due to an injury in hero training, specified that any women James slept with needed to provide him a child that they would help raise.</p><p>Somehow, Albus learned of the plan and tried to shame James out of going through with it, pointing out that magical Britain would shun bastard children. Alice Longbottom, one of Lily’s closer friends, was also unbearably hostile to the idea, stating that a proper woman shouldn’t allow her husband to wander off with scarlet women.</p><p>His admonitions had the opposite effect, prompting James and Lily to follow the heroes back to Japan. They were astonished to learn that the magical community there was integrated almost seamlessly with the non-magical community. Both sides mostly kept to themselves with few deliberate interactions.</p><p>In that time, Lily fell in love with the idea of hero work and, with the help of Midnight and the local aurors, made waves as the first magical hero to operate in the country. When some of the women there learned what she, and by extension James, could do with magic, they started being approached with offers for “partnerships.”</p><p>Sadly, before anything could be finalized other than Lily’s own pregnancy, Albus used his tried and true tactic of shaming and cajoling to bring them back to Britain by using an attack on Lily’s parents as justification.</p><p>It didn’t matter that the attack was thwarted, but the pregnant woman didn’t need any stress like that in her life at that point. Then came the prophecy…</p><p>Unknown to them, but now suspected, Albus layered a number of compulsions on them to accept his plan to hide them with the Fidelius charm, the same as the Longbottoms. One that ended up failing was a compulsion for the women to make each other godmother to the newborns.</p><p>Verbally they had agreed, but the rift in their friendship was too wide for the women to accept it, so Alice made Agnes Crouch Neville’s godmother and Lily made Midnight Harry’s.</p><p>Too assured of his own omnipotence and too proud to admit he could ever do wrong, Albus never checked the birth certificates before sealing the originals and releasing magically redacted copies “to protect the boys.”</p><p>The old man must’ve thought “Harry” sounded better than “Harrison” for a savior or felt that keeping the name diminutive and therefore immature would make for another method of control.</p><p>Remus was brought out his reminiscing by the whining out of Sirius’s mouth. He sighed deeply, “Padfoot, we’ll be there soon enough.”</p><p>“But that’s not soon enough, Moony! Come on, I’ve been a good boy! I’ve been going to therapy like I should!” whined the manchild petulantly. It was impressive how he could multitask with whining and texting. Wait, texting? “By the way, Nemuri says hi and that our pup is really quite popular with the ladies in his class. That’s my godson!”</p><p>“Come on, Padfoot, you can’t be ser—” Remus halted to cut off the pun. “I mean, James’s plan. I don’t think it’s the best idea. Hell, I thought it was just a reason for him to sleep around on Lily, even if she agreed to it. But Harry—” The werewolf stopped at the glare the animagus was aiming at him and sighed, “But <em> Featherhead </em> shouldn’t have that sort of pressure on him!”</p><p>“If this is about experience, I already told Nemuri that she had my permission to teach him proper sex ed, not that conservative shite that Hogwarts teaches. And I already gave him the best preventative charm of the lot,” Sirius said with aplomb.</p><p>“I…That’s not what…That’s…<em> Sirius Orion Black </em>!” spluttered the flustered werewolf. “That is the most irresponsible thing I’ve ever heard you say, other than ‘let’s get a cow so we can always have fresh milk’!”</p><p>“Hey! We don’t talk about that, remember? How was I supposed to know it wouldn’t go back down the stairs? And that you had to sanitize it first or else it was nasty? Finally, in my defense, the moon was full and I was left unsupervised,” he replied stubbornly.</p><p>“That’s not a defense! You are a grown man!” shouted Remus.</p><p>“Your face isn’t a defense! Besides, you saw Featherhead’s memory of the graveyard. L-Lily wants lots of grandbabies to watch over and he agreed!” Sirius said, faltering slightly at the memory of Lily’s apparition from Voldemort’s (now Harry’s) wand. His heart ached for Harry, wanting him to have some sort of happiness in his life after everything his pup had been through.</p><p>A notification on his phone told him that Nemuri had sent a picture she’d covertly taken. A similar notification appeared on Remus’s phone. The picture showed Harry at lunch with five of his classmates, one of whom was the girl Sirius had seen briefly in the mirror. He appeared to be making his salt shaker do something with his wand, but most pleasing of all to the two adults was the easy smile on his face. One that actually reached his eyes.</p><p>Both Marauders had a conversation with their eyes and silently agreed that it was their duty to keep that smile burning bright. Remus still had his objections to James’s plan, but if it allowed Harry to be happy, he wouldn’t be able to decry it too hard.</p><p>“I have a good feeling about this, Moony. Unlike Hogwarts and its false promise of security, U.A. actually takes theirs seriously. And this is going to blow his mind, but Nemuri says his homeroom teacher actually cares about his students and wants to make sure the pup’s settling in well. Though, it might be at the cost of knowing what he’s been through at Hogwarts. She saw one of the teachers with stacks of Daily Prophets,” Sirius said.</p><p>“…Why’d you have to say something, Sirius?” the werewolf asked with exasperation, his use of the Marauder’s real name showing his annoyance. “I thought by now you’d remember to never tempt the Potter luck. Remember James and how he never wanted anyone to say the phrase ‘it’s quiet’ around him?”</p><p>“…Fuck, I forgot. Come on, Moony, it won’t be that bad!” said Sirius.</p><p>“<em> You’re just making it worse </em>!” yelled Remus.</p><hr/><p>
  <b><em>Back at U.A. after the teams were chosen…</em> </b>
</p><p>Harry shuddered and looked around, that unexplainable feeling that his luck was going to go tits up. And soon. The feeling was so pervasive; he almost reactivated the quickmythril armor he got out of the Potter family vaults. He’d only had it on earlier to show off that it was part of his costume; however, it would work more as a support item when he would form it into shields for others at a whim.</p><p>He uselessly smoothed down the Ukrainian Ironbelly skin duster he’d commissioned from Gringotts to tailor and enchant. It would store his excess magic and allow him to reabsorb it when needed. It was expensive and banned in Britain, so it was one hundred percent worth it.</p><p>His upbeat and friendly teammate for the coming exercise, Ashido Mina, looked at him curiously with her odd, yet pretty eyes.</p><p>“Something wrong, Potter-kun? Feeling nervous about who we’re going to be up against?” she asked, bouncing from her heels to her toes idly. It was certainly doing interesting things to her assets. The purple and turquoise bodysuit she had on may have been just a little tacky, but it was skintight and she had a great, athletic figure. Thankfully, his hood and domino mask kept his line of sight hidden unless looking at him straight on.</p><p>“Not per se, I feel confident about our turn, but I felt like someone was talking about me and jinxing my luck,” the green-eyed wizard explained.</p><p>Ashido nodded sagely with a mischievous smile, whispering conspiratorially “I get that feeling all the time. Except not exactly like that. More like someone’s staring at my boobies or my booty.”</p><p>When his gaze quickly, but subtly shifted from her to the big monitor in the room, her smile turned from mischievous to flirtatious, “And just like <em> magic </em>, the feeling’s gone. How odd. But I’m sure it’ll be back again eventually. It’s no big deal.” She leaned in to whisper into his ear, “If you play your cards right, you could be upgraded from looking to touching.”</p><p>Harry could just feel his cheeks burning and was almost immediately rescued by Momo walking over with a red bag in her hands. It looked like it could fit on her little shelf on her belt and matched her costume exactly, right down to the material.</p><p>“Harry-kun, if there is time, I would like this bag to be made into a Bag of Holding, please. If not, you can bring it to me whenever it is finished,” she said, giving a brief bow. She stared as Ashido disengaged and pouted playfully. “Uuh, am I interrupting planning?”</p><p>“No, Momo-chan! Not at all!” he said, grabbing the bag from her outstretched hands. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. He’d charmed a pen to write down the ICW countries for him while he changed into his costume. “Remember, keep it secret in these countries.”</p><p>Curious, Ashido moved to peek over Momo’s shoulder to read the artistically messy scrawl. She noticed several European countries (Britain, Ireland and Scotland were all underlined three times!), America, Australia, and some African countries before she felt…something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Both of the girls looked over at their magical classmate, recognizing that he was waving the wand he’d used during the ball throw test over the bag.</p><p>An indescribable something permeated the air, a pressure that wasn’t unfriendly seemed to roll off the working wizard in waves.</p><p>The words coming out of his mouth were low and slightly unintelligible, the only description that they could give was “Latin.” In the air above the bag, a projection of a cube formed based on where the tip of his wand had been. A flick here, a flick there, and the cube expanded and more lines formed. Another cube formed around the first, forming the stereotypical representation of a tesseract.</p><p>Not that wizards knew that, they just knew the Undetectable Extension Charm worked when they were allowed to use it. Well, it usually worked if the caster was competent. The last failure on record ended up with the bag exploding with the backlash turning everything in the room inside-out, including the caster.</p><p>Harry tapped the bag seven times, mumbling “absconditum capacious extremis” each time which made the tesseract sink down into the bag more and more with each repetition. Much more difficult than a Ministry approved extension charm, but so much more convenient to customize. As well as being almost impossible to dispel if applied correctly.</p><p>After the spell bound itself to the bag, he cast a featherweight charm to keep it light, no matter how much was inside. Then did the same with an unbreakable charm to keep it intact. If he were to forget either, it would either become unliftable over time or, if its integrity were compromised, it would explode rather violently into all the objects placed inside. The nature of the first charm kept the latter two from being easily dispelled as well.</p><p>He let out a deep breath with a smile of satisfaction at his work. The smile broadened at the nearly identical awed expression on Momo and Ashido’s faces. A chuckle from him broke the spell, “I say this every time I work that spell, but this is my best one yet. If you somehow manage to fill it up, Momo-chan, let me know. Whenever you want to pull something out, concentrate on what you want and it’ll present it to you. Be precise.”</p><p>She reverently took the bag from his grasp and replaced the books on her shelf with it after experimenting with placing the books inside and taking them back out.</p><p>The green-eyed wizard chuckled softly at her tests until a second later he found himself staring at a ponytail of spiky black hair. Soft arms snaked their way around his back under his duster, and his posture stiffened briefly at the sudden encroachment of his personal space.</p><p>He relaxed when he found that a hug from Momo was vastly different from the crushing hugs from Hermione or the smothering hugs from Molly Weasley. It was warm and soft, especially around his collarbone. Most of all, it was comforting. Her scent of an expensive artisan perfume, an expensive all-natural floral shampoo, and a natural, earthy scent that somehow said “creation” to him wafted into his sensitive nose.</p><p>Returning the hug, Harry mused that he should really concentrate on learning to differentiate scents when they’re all muddled together. Maybe he could ask Remus about that.</p><p>A wolf whistle from Kaminari had them separating in an embarrassed hurry. He made sure that the electric blonde was looking at him directly when he narrowed his eyes. The interrupting sod was lucky that they weren’t facing off.</p><p>Momo cleared her throat, a red glow on her cheeks, “Thank you, Harry-kun. I need to go back to my teammate. Even if she probably doesn’t care.”</p><p>As soon as she moved away, the door burst open and a familiar booming voice rang throughout the room, “<b>Fear not! For I am here!</b> <b>The first two teams are in place, briefed, and ready to start!</b>”</p><p>All Might marched over to the center console, picked up a microphone that looked hilariously tiny in his Hagrid-sized hands, and tapped a few buttons. The giant monitor fixed into the wall lit up, displaying various bits and bobs of information. A five-minute timer began to count down while pictures of Class 1-A moved around to represent the teams and their matchups.</p><p>First up were Teams C and D: Sato Rikido and Tokoyami Fumikage on Hero Team C; Koda Koji and Aoyama Yuga on Villain Team D. He’d heard that the quiet, rock-head guy could talk to and command all animals, not just snakes. That was something to test: to see if Parseltongue was superior to that quirk or if snakes recognized him as a Speaker.</p><p>Next were Teams G and B: Midoriya Ishizu and Sero Hanta on Hero Team G; Yaoyorozu Momo and Bakugo Kitsumi on Villain Team B. Poor Midoriya, Bakugo looked ready to murder her where she stood. Occasionally, the red-eyed volatile girl would shoot a glare at Harry, though he was perplexed as to why.</p><p>After that match were Teams A and F: Jiro Kyoko and Kirishima Emiko on Hero Team A; Himself and Ashido Mina on Villain Team F. Looked like he and Kirishima were going to be able to get to spar earlier than expected. Though, Jiro could be a potential problem. He’d have to see her quirk to know for sure.</p><p>Next were Teams E and I: Todoroki Shoto and Tsuyu Asui on Hero Team E; Hagakure Toru and Ojiro Mashirao on Villain Team I. It was annoyingly fitting that he hadn’t noticed the invisible girl earlier. He was sorely tempted to test the demiguise spotting mode on his domino mask on her, but he wanted to wait until she was actually dressed first. Sort of. It was the polite thing to do, but hormones were a hell of a thing.</p><p>Finally were Teams H and J: Kaminari Denki and Shoji Mezo on Hero Team H; Uraraka Ochaco and Iida Tenya on Villain Team J. Kaminari was lucky he wouldn’t be there to knock him out.</p><p>Harry thought about how he’d tackle this little test. Sure, they’d be graded on how well they did their tasks, but at the same time, how would the losing team get a passing grade? There had to be more to it than just success or failure, so what was it?</p><p>Faintly, he could hear Iida and Uraraka whisper-arguing about being made villains and how Iida believed it unfair to make half the class forego their heroic duties to become the villain.</p><p>His eyebrows raised as a sudden thought occurred to him. Perhaps this wasn’t just a test of taking on a task, it was also a test of how one should act in the appropriate situation. Heroes had to catch the villain and save the day, sure, but they also had to act as the situation dictates.</p><p>Harry turned to Ashido and quickly jerked his head to side to tell her to separate from the rest. She looked at him a little puzzled, but did as he asked. He discreetly waved his wand to cast a spell his mother’s apparition taught him before she disappeared during the Priori Incantantem effect in the graveyard. It was one that Snivellus stole and claimed as his own, “Muffliato.”</p><p>If anyone tried to listen in on their conversation outside of a small diameter around caster, they’d just hear a faint buzzing noise. A masterpiece of a charm that could’ve only come from a potential charms master like his mother.</p><p>“Ashido-san, I had an idea—” he cut off at her raised finger in his face, her smile broad and kind.</p><p>“Mina. We’re in this together, aren’t we?” she practically purred, her yellow eyes shining brightly inside her black sclera.</p><p>“Err, right, Harry then, Mina-chan,” he said. After all, he could use more friends. And Sirius would never let him hear the end of it if he turned her down after her hint before. Hell, Remus would probably never let him hear the end of it! “I was thinking and I’d like to bounce an idea off of you.”</p><p>“Oh, of course, Harry-kun!” Mina said. His confusion skyrocketed before she handed him her phone and held out her hand for his. “Well, hand it over! I can’t give you my number if you don’t give me your phone!”</p><p>‘<em> Sweet Merlin, women here move fast. Well, who am I to complain? </em>’ Harry mentally shrugged before pulling his phone from his mokeskin pouch. He programmed his number into her phone while she reciprocated on his.</p><p>He’d have to remember he actually had the thing instead of just sort of forgetting about it now. Maybe by getting more numbers and taking advantage of the group chat thing on there?</p><p>“Done! And I noticed a distinct lack of numbers, Harry-kun! For shame! Even if you do have my bestie Emi-chan on your phone,” said Mina reproachfully, but the smile on her face softened the blow. She handed back his phone, showing that she had labelled herself with a heart and a winking face. “Don’t forget to call her and ask her about the gym, Harry-kun! She’s so excited about it!”</p><p>“Mm-hmm, I will. I was actually just thinking about that. Anyway, my idea…” he replied. He explained his line of thought as best he could, and she looked deeply thoughtful. While she ruminated, her scent drifted into his nose, a stark contrast to Momo’s. Hers was burning and sharp, but not unpleasantly so with a hint of a strawberry shampoo and a spicy, cinnamony perfume.</p><p>“Harry-kun, that’s genius!” the pinkette suddenly exclaimed. “And it makes a lot of sense, especially with how Aizawa-sensei’s test turned out.”</p><p>Mina suddenly looked around after her outburst with a confused look, “How…How did everyone else not hear us? We’re not exactly being subtle.”</p><p>“Magic, Mina-chan. Magic,” he smirked. “While there are rules, if you have imagination, nearly anything can be accomplished with magic.”</p><p>“Really? You’ll have to show me more sometime!” she replied with a wink.</p><p>A wave of his wand and the sound rushed back into the area just as All Might called out into the microphone, “<b>Sato-shounen captures Aoyama-shounen! Team C is up two to one! Eleven minutes remain! Can Team C find the bomb and capture the last villain or will Team D manage to get away with it in the end, despite the odds?</b>”</p><p>One part of the monitor showed Sato in his minimally charred yellow bodysuit, standing over a captured dizzy-looking Aoyama. Another showed the bird-headed Tokoyami stalking through corridors and up stairwells, separated from his teammate. One more showed a quaking Koda standing next to the fake bomb, surrounded by chirping birds.</p><p>His mind went back to possible experiments to run with the shy guy. Would he be able to override the conjurer’s will on conjured animals? What about transfigured inanimates to animates? How far into the transfiguration would the will of the caster be overwritten if the previous was true? Would he be able to order around a wizard’s familiar? Would…Would he have to take orders as a basilisk?</p><p>Instantly, his inner basilisk raged at the idea of being ordered around, and he knew that was a no. It was his basilisk’s indomitable will that kept the Imperius Curse from working on him for long, even suppressed as it was. It was his basilisk’s will and strength that ripped and tore asunder the dark magic in his scar.</p><p>A pink hand waving in front of his face broke Harry from his thoughts, his partner’s voice in his ear, “Harry-kun, you in there? You look like you’re a million miles away and you just missed Tokoyami-kun capturing Koda-kun.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry, Mina-chan, I have no excuse. I was thinking about some theories I had,” he said apologetically.</p><p>“<b>A swift victory! Tell me, where did the villains go wrong and what could they have done better? And who was the MVP?</b>” called out All Might.</p><p>Although he didn’t watch most of the match, Harry could see some of the issues that happened, so he raised his hand. When he was acknowledged, he said, “It was a poor matchup in general. If the villain team had been more cooperative and stayed together next to the objective, they could’ve had a chance. Meanwhile, the hero team had a strong matchup against the villains, so they felt they could divide and conquer.”</p><p>The pro hero nodded, “<b>And your vote for MVP, Potter-shounen?</b>”</p><p>He hummed, “Hmm, Sato-san because his early capture of Aoyama led to confidence issues with Koda-san.”</p><p>“I agree with his initial assessment,” said Momo. “However, my vote for MVP has to be Tokoyami-san. He assessed the situation expertly and didn’t rush in like Sato-san. If Sato-san had taken the time to analyze and check his corners, he would’ve gotten through unscathed.”</p><p>“<b>Well reasoned, both of you! Anyone else?</b>” boomed their teacher.</p><p>“I-I have to say Koda-san. He did the best he could with what was a bad situation for him. Without more animals around, he didn’t have very many helpers, but he nearly captured Tokoyami-san. If not for his Dark Shadow, he would’ve been overwhelmed by Koda-san’s superior strength and numbers,” Midoriya supplied.</p><p>The other students whispered among themselves. How could one of the losers of the match be the MVP?</p><p>“<b>Based on your reasons, I also have to give MVP to Koda-shounen. A bad matchup and confidence issues aside, he performed admirably in the face of adversity. Teams G and B, you’re up!</b>” All Might concluded.</p><p>Harry wished them each good luck as they passed by, even Bakugo just to mess with her. The confused yet still constipated expression on her face was one he’d have to share with Sirius through his pensieve. Momo, Midoriya, and Sero each accepted with gratitude.</p><p>Iida and Uraraka both wandered over to him and Mina while All Might followed the two teams out of the room to brief them and hand out equipment. The speedster’s robotic way of gesticulating was even more outrageous in his costume as he spoke, “Potter-san, Ashido-san, greetings! Who are you two cheering for in this coming match?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Midoriya-chan’s got this in the bag! Did you see the way she took down the zero pointer in the entrance exam?” Mina said with a wide smile. </p><p>“I abstain. Too much of a conflict of interest for me,” Harry said. He wondered about the whole entrance exam thing. Because he was a recommendation, he skipped it. Not like he would’ve been in time for it anyway.</p><p>“I sure hope Deku-chan’s quirk doesn’t hurt her again. It must be rough to have that much backlash when using your quirk,” Uraraka said, fretting.</p><p>“I have several questions,” the green-eyed wizard said. “First, why’d you call her Deku when Bakugo-san calls her that in a fairly insulting way?”</p><p>“Oh! She explained it to me that back when they were kids, Bakugo-chan overheard Deku-chan’s mother saying that if she had had a boy, she would’ve named him ‘Izuku’ and since that kinda reads like ‘Deku’, Bakugo-chan’s used it as an insult since.</p><p>You might not know what it means since Japanese isn’t your first language, but it can mean ‘puppet’ and refer to someone who is useless. But I think it’s cute and can be easily said as ‘dekiru’ like ‘You can do it!’” explained the brown haired girl enthusiastically. “What else did you want to know?”</p><p>“Well, the entrance exam? What exactly happened then?” he asked curiously.</p><p>Immediately, Uraraka launched into an animated explanation of how Midoriya saw her in trouble from a giant robot during their entrance exam and launched herself at it to save her. With a yell of “SMASH!”, the robot’s head crumpled and it fell like a tree being chopped down. However, her quirk caused a backlash on her body which broke both of her legs and her right arm.</p><p>At this rate, Harry mused that he’d probably end up having to vanish every single one of Midoriya’s bones one at a time and regrow them. Non-magical healing would never be able to keep up with that amount of damage.</p><p>He winced as he remembered the chewing out that Recovery Girl, the school nurse, gave him when he healed the greenette’s finger. He had to admit that his experience at healing was minimal, but that was only because of a lack of patients. And maybe some certification. That would be something to look into. Seemed kind of important.</p><p>Maybe he could ask Tonks’ dad to test his skills out? He knew there was some way to measure the effectiveness of healing spells without patients, but he didn’t know what they were.</p><p>In no time at all it seemed, the next round of the trial began and he resolved to pay better attention this time. He smirked when he spotted several traps around the fake bomb with Momo standing by with a metal quarterstaff at the ready. Midoriya and Sero carefully made their way through the building, and Bakugo seemed to be approaching a future position they would take.</p><p>Faintly, he heard the explosion in the distance when the ash-blonde girl rushed them with a surprise attack. At the last second, Midoriya grabbed Sero and pulled the both of them away from the attack, losing half of her mask in the process. She appeared to send her teammate off on his own to face Momo while she fought Bakugo.</p><p>As before, explosions rumbled in the distance as the furious girl attacked aggressively, but impressively, Midoriya seemed to control the pace of the fight at first. The second explosive attack resulted in a textbook judo throw when the greenette caught the hand-grenade gauntlet.</p><p>Mina, Uraraka, and Iida gasped loudly when Bakugo aimed her gauntlet with malice. Suddenly, All Might yelled into the microphone, “<b>Don’t do it, Bakugo-shoujo!</b>”</p><p>The camera went fuzzy and the ground underneath their feet actually shook from whatever just happened. The start of which was the clearly insane girl pulling a pin on her gauntlet and a massive fireball exited the end.</p><p>“<em> Bloody lunatic </em>,” Harry breathed out in English.</p><p>All Might looked ready to stop the test, calling out for Midoriya to answer. Just as he was about to, he must’ve received an answer because his posture relaxed. He tapped the keys on the console until another camera angle replaced the fuzzy one, showing that a large hole had been blown into the side of the building.</p><p>From then on, Bakugo controlled the fight instead, using feints and her superior agility to her advantage. Meanwhile, Sero had found Momo’s holdout area and was swinging around it, avoiding her attacks using the tape that shot out of his elbows.</p><p>Twice, he’d managed to wrap her up in tape, but both times, he looked surprised because all the other times, he’d missed. So, when she created several small ball bearings to clog up the tape and slip out, he never capitalized on the opportunities.</p><p>At two minutes left, Sero suddenly grabbed ahold of one of the pillars and a massive shockwave shook the building the observers were in. Most of the cameras were now destroyed, but the ones that weren’t showed a massive hole from the third floor up to the roof. Two in particular showed the aftermath: Midoriya with one burned arm guarding her face and her other arm broken; and Sero astride the bomb.</p><p>Ultimately, due to their rash and reckless decisions, Midoriya and Bakugo were ineligible for MVP, which went to Sero for his agility and skill in avoiding Momo’s barrage of attacks. Since they all sustained injuries, minor for all but the greenette, they all went to the infirmary for a healing session with Recovery Girl.</p><p>The nerves Harry commonly associated with big Quidditch games settled into the pit of his stomach. He went over his plan over and over in his head all while All Might led them outside.</p><p>The pro hero gave the hero team their communication earbuds, their capture tape, and maps of the building the villain team would be using. He then led the wizard and pinkette aside to the building proper. Just like before, he pulled a tiny script from his pocket and consulted it.</p><p>“<b>The rules for the Battle Trial are as follows: 1. You have fifteen minutes to defend your bomb or to capture your opponents with the capture tape you have been provided. 2. You are to prevent your defense from being impossible. The bomb must be visible and reachable. Anything else is fair game unless the proctor (That’s me!) vetoes it.</b></p><p><b>And this is a new one after the last match: 3. DO NOT DESTROY THE BUILDING OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!</b> ” All Might roared with indignation. “ <b>Any questions?</b>”</p><p>“So, by ‘possible,’ you mean that they also have to be able to enter the building?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin.</p><p>The pause told him that the pro hero hadn’t thought of that possibility until he finally nodded.</p><p>“Are we allowed to have decoy bombs?” was his second question.</p><p>“<b>Hmm…Not unreasonable, real villains would do such a thing. I’ll allow it, but no more than four and they have to be distinguishable in some way from the actual bomb,</b>” All Might relented.</p><p>“Don’t worry, they’ll be intangible. And I think that’s all my questions,” Harry said.</p><p>‘<em> Aside from why your breath smells like lung mucus and blood barely masked by some mint, </em>’ he thought. Was the hero injured? Could something injure this mountain of a man? The faint smell of medicinal ointment covered by All Might’s own brand of cologne made him lean toward that possibility.</p><p>Mina didn’t have any questions either, so the hero handed them their maps, capture tape, and communication earbuds. He carefully fitted the earbud in his ear, lowering his hood to do so. When the hero moved to go and fetch the bomb, Harry stopped him.</p><p>“I can get it much faster, sensei,” he said with a smile. At the hero’s hesitant nod, he turned on his heel, concentrating on the destination he saw in the camera of the last match. With a sharp crack in the air, he apparated into the other building, careful of the destruction.</p><p>Before the two he left behind could do more than blink, there was another sharp crack and he reappeared a few feet away from his starting point with the bomb on his shoulder. It was hollow, so it wasn’t that heavy, but it was pretty unwieldy.</p><p>“<b>…Fantastic, Potter-shounen! Consult with your teammate to determine your defense point!</b>” boomed All Might.</p><p>“That was so cool! You can teleport!” squealed Mina. “And I’m fine with wherever you want to put it, Harry-kun!”</p><p>‘<em> That’s what she said! </em> ’ he thought, consulting the map with his free hand. ‘ <em> Insanity. The ground floor is the first floor and the first floor is the second. No one can ever count this shite the right way around. </em>’</p><p>“Third floor. It’s not obvious like the top floor, but they’ll still have to navigate the stairwells and wear out some of their stamina doing so,” Harry decided. He set the bomb down and spawned two clones to move it into the building. “Anything else we need to know, sensei?”</p><p>The blonde hero shook his head, “<b>Not about the battle, good luck and have a clean fight! Ashido-shoujo, get going. Potter-shounen, stay behind for just one moment before you go into the building.</b>”</p><p>When Mina set off, All Might dropped his voice to a whisper, a feat that seemed impossible for the hero, “After school, be prepared to explain the Daily Prophet.”</p><p>His eyes widened in alarm and his crest stood up and puffed out, he spit out (almost literally) venomously, “You mean that <em> lying rag </em>?! It’s not fit to fertilize my garden with the shite it prints.”</p><p>The blonde hero gently placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder to try and calm him, “I understand, more than you can imagine. I’ve had to file libel charges myself, you know. The truth between the lies is what concerns us, Potter-shounen. It’s our duty as teachers and heroes to protect you, do you understand?”</p><p>“…What’s sad is that’s the very first time I’ve ever heard that sentiment. May I be excused to prepare for the battle, sensei?” Harry asked.</p><p>All Might cleared his throat and straightened up, “<b>Right, right, of course! Good luck again!</b>”</p><p>He made his way into the building, dismissing his clones just as the pro hero leapt away. He apparated to the third floor, prompting a squeal of surprise from Mina.</p><p>“Harry-kun! Don’t do that to me! You almost gave me a heart attack!” she exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry about that, Mina-chan. Next time, I’ll have a clone warn you,” he smiled playfully. “Now, remember what we discussed? How are you going to play it?”</p><p>“Hmm, I think the battle-crazy, cackling sort would be the easiest for me.” she said with a double thumbs up. “What about you? I could see you doing the slow laugh that starts off low and deep then builds up into a crazy crescendo.”</p><p>Harry instantly thought of present day Voldemort and his high-pitched, cold laugh and shuddered. His mind turned to the quiet and sinister Tom Riddle who didn’t need to be openly evil unless revealed. Followed in short by the greasy menace of an immature bully pretending to be a teacher. But most of all, he lingered on the worst of all: the one who proved that one could smile and smile (and twinkle), yet still be the villain.</p><p>The manipulative silver tongue that could talk anyone into giving the shirt off their back in the dead of winter to a man wearing a thick fur coat.</p><p>“I have something else in mind. Maybe start with ‘you and I could be great together.’ Tell me, what does Kirishima-chan want most?” Harry asked, a hard look in his eyes. The pinkette was briefly taken aback at the tone, but told him that her bestie wanted to live up to the seemingly fearless standards set by the retro hero, the Crimson Riot.</p><p>The hardening quirk user had actually styled her values and her costume after the hero, according to Mina.</p><p>“Hmm, you know anything about Jiro-san? Maybe I can do it to her too,” he said, speculatively.</p><p>“Nope, sorry, she’s new to me too,” was the reply.</p><p>Suddenly, the earbuds in their ears crackled to life and All Might’s voice rang in their ears through the tiny speaker, “<b>Villain Team, begin your preparations! You have five minutes to complete them! And remember, we’re watching!</b>”</p><p>With purpose, Harry straightened and flipped open a pouch on his utility belt. He pulled out a stack of rice paper. It was a piss poor warding material, but it would last around half an hour for what he wanted to do. He called forth a circle of clones to surround the bomb and study every last detail.</p><p>“Here, hold these for me, Mina-chan,” he said, handing all but four of the pieces of rice paper to her.</p><p>Excited to see what he was going to do, she acquiesced. He held the stack up and waved his wand over it slowly, covering each sheet of paper with the runes needed. He recalled his clones then placed his wand to his temple. A second of concentration on the bomb’s design then he pulled his wand away from his temple, a silver-gray liquideous gas clinging to the tip. The memory strand fell onto the pieces of rice paper.</p><p>A wave of his wand to make the papers fly out to a spot he’d chosen earlier and a sticking charm later, a replica of the bomb was standing there.</p><p>It seemed like All Might kept the mic live for his commentary to the observers because he heard him speak up, “<b>Yes, Iida-shounen, Potter-shounen is allowed to make decoys. A real villain may do such a thing as well and you must be prepared for it. However, for fairness in this exercise, I limited him to four decoys. In the field, there are no such restrictions other than what a villain is willing to procure.</b>”</p><p>He repeated the process three more times, placing the real bomb among the fakes. To complete the illusion, if they thought to look for the rice paper, he also placed inactive sheets underneath the real bomb in the same configuration.</p><p>Again, the pro hero spoke up, “<b>And now he’s covering up the difference between the bombs to make it more difficult for the heroes. An ingenious move.</b>”</p><p>A wave of Harry’s wand and the time was displayed above it, “Hn, only two minutes left. Mina-chan, you stay here and do your skating thing. Don’t run over the decoys.”</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir!” she said with a salute.</p><p>A sudden inspiration struck him, “Oh and avoid my snakes.”</p><p>He waved his wand in a wide sweeping motion with five loud bangs, each one summoning a large reticulating python. He hissed out, §My snakes, you are required to guard the large metallic objects. Four of them are illusions, if they are dispelled, guard the real one. Frighten and intimidate, do not hurt anyone. The pink two-leg who smells of acid is an ally.§</p><p>One by one, the summoned snakes gave an unmistakable bow and hissed out, §Yes, revered Speaker.§</p><p>“<b>Potter-shounen, what was </b> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <b>?!</b>” All Might asked.</p><p>Harry pressed his finger to the earbud with a smile, “Parseltongue, the language of snakes. Snakes find themselves unable to disobey a Parselmouth such as myself. I told them to intimidate anyone other than Mina-chan who came near the bombs, not to attack. Even if they do, they’re not venomous.”</p><p>“<b>Very well, that is acceptable,</b>” the pro hero said before relaying what he’d just said.</p><p>He winked at Mina before turning on his heel and apparating down to the first level with a loud crack, ready to meet the heroes.</p><p>“<b>Time’s up! Heroes, ready or not, begin your assault!</b>” rang in his ear.</p><p>Immediately, Harry was rewarded with the sound of a door being bashed open. His smile turned sharklike and his skin rippled from top to bottom with scales, “Showtime.”</p><p>He let loose three clones to look for his opponents, deciding to focus his mind and magic on the coming battle. A deep breath in and then out found his magic leaking out in waves. If a magic user could manage the drain well enough, it was a viable intimidation tactic. When one could <em> feel </em> that their opponent had power to spare, it was a massive deterrent.</p><p>Suddenly, one of his clones was violently dismissed from a shockwave of sound and he found the information forcibly uploaded into his mind. It was always jarring for the sudden shift, but he saw that the two of his opponents were moving together.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Harry twirled his wand slowly before placing it against his throat, walking his way to them at a steady pace and letting his basilisk form’s muscles fill his body. His footfalls grew heavier and heavier, but he never slowed down.</p><p>His voice came out rich, silky, and seemed to permeate the entire building, “Heroes, I’ll give you one chance. Just one. Join me. Join me and I’ll make all your wishes come true.”</p><p>Another of his clones was dismissed, and he changed direction, still speaking, “I have seen your hearts. I have seen your desires. You’ll want for nothing if you join me. Your names in lights.”</p><p>The last clone was dismissed, and he stopped at the end of the hallway they were heading toward, practically purring out his next sentence while his scales covered his body, “Kirishima-chan, we could be invincible together. Jiro-chan,” he had to take a guess here, but her quirk pointed to an affinity for everything involved with sound so, “we could make beautiful music together. Loved the world over. Join me.”</p><p>The communications earbud hissed in his ear before Mina’s voice came through, “Holy crap, Harry-kun! You’re giving me goosebumps!”</p><p>“<b>A bold strategy, but one that can be successful with the proper application of leverage. A persuasive villain can be one of the most dangerous, if you are unprepared,</b>” explained All Might to the observers.</p><p>The two Hero team members rounded the corner cautiously, both looking more than a little hot under the collar. Not exactly what he had intended, but if seduction worked, he’d try it.</p><p>Harry cancelled the spell on his throat to project his voice and held his arms out with an easy smile, his magic now crashing over them in heavy waves, “My beautiful ladies. Join me. You won’t regret it.”</p><p>The fiery blushes on their cheeks told him enough. That he’d gotten under their skins. Slowly, as if to not spook a skittish dog, he walked toward them, driving his feet down purposefully to form cracks in the floor, “Join me and we all win. There may be honor in defeat, but victory is so much sweeter, is it not?”</p><p>“N-never, villain! Now face the might of the Red Riot!” yelled Kirishima before her skin hardened and she rushed him. A thoughtless, flustered attack and all of a sudden, her partner’s attack was useless without friendly fire. Not quite as planned, but fortuitous.</p><p>Harry’s wand shot back into the holster and he caught the rushing girl’s first wild punch with ease followed by her equally wild follow up. His eyes bore into hers, just shy of a legilimency probe. A tug on one of her arms to pull her off-balance and a kick to her ankles had her thrown over his shoulder into the ground, much like Midoriya throwing Bakugo.</p><p>The building shook with the throw and Kirishima seemed to have taken no damage, but she was stunned which allowed him to turn to Jiro. Her legs were shaking, possibly from fear. He focused his aura of magic on her, walking toward her sinuously as only an apex predator could, “Well, that’s one vote for staying off my team. What do you say, Jiro-chan? I imagine you have a lovely singing voice and I could project it around the world with ease.”</p><p>She backed away, matching his steps. She was still hesitant to attack with her partner in the line of fire. Or something more…?</p><p>Just as the thought occurred to him, one of Jiro’s previously unseen headphone jack earlobes retracted and the column next to him fell right on top of him, filling the room with dust and inducing a coughing fit in both her and Kirishima.</p><p>“Clever girl, but you’ll need a faster trap to catch me,” came a slightly distorted voice behind her. She whipped around and stared at the upside-down-fishbowl-like bubble over Harry’s head. He wagged his finger reproachfully, “No destroying the building, my dear lady. There are sensitive explosives here and the slightest disruption then <em> poof </em>. No more city block.”</p><p>“<b>Bonus points for reminding Jiro-shoujo of the rules and keeping it in character, Potter-shounen!</b>” All Might said in his ear.</p><p>It was enough of a distraction to allow Kirishima to rush him once again. This time, she was more composed and her attacks more focused. The thuds of her hardened fists slamming into his armored scales echoed throughout the room. Her rough skin scraping against his, tearing his shirt to shreds.</p><p>He felt the impacts, but they were more annoying than painful. Then again, at this point, he was easily seven hundred pounds of highly compact muscle and armor.</p><p>Jiro took this opportunity to sprint for the stairs. They must’ve discussed this possibility before they came in. It made sense, after all. Two defensive abilities against one another.</p><p>A particularly powerful punch found Kirishima being pulled off-balance once more. With a complaint of “Aw, come on!” out of her mouth, Harry drove his elbow into her cheek.</p><p>Where her hits were slowly driving him back, his hit catapulted her into an impact course with the wall. He formed a clone behind her who gripped her around the waist to stop her from destroying the wall, but the relief was short-lived when his clone suplexed her. The building shook harder from this impact compared to the last.</p><p>Harry leaned over her once-again stunned form, “Sorry, Kirishima-chan, but I’m more of a grappler than a boxer. I should’ve told you, but you know how it is. Snakes squeeze and such.”</p><p>“S’alright, I’ll have to learn if we spar again later. I’ll teach you boxing, too,” she sounded tired and out of it, her skin was losing its hardness.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that. Just don’t tire yourself out like you did this time,” he said, turning her over and wrapping the capture tape around her wrists.</p><p>“<b>Potter-shounen captures Kirishima-shoujo! Team F is up two to one after two immovable objects tested themselves against one another! Can Jiro-shoujo pull this one out of the fire or will this be our first villainous victory?</b>” announced All Might.</p><p>“Hear that, Mina-chan? Jiro-chan should be headed your way if she isn’t there already,” Harry said over his communicator, letting his morph fall to keep from collapsing the stairs.</p><p>“I haven't seen anything yet, Harry-kun! And I've got a good slippery floor going up here too! She’s in for a surprise if she tries to go faster than a brisk walk,” came the bubbly reply.</p><p>He was on the second floor landing when his sensitive ears were assaulted by an amplified heartbeat. His hands flew to his ears, a low hiss of pain escaping his lips. A dizziness told him that making a clone would be impossible until he healed his ears.</p><p>“Fucking!…Clever girl. An ambush,” Harry mumbled, ducking into the maze of walls similar to the one in Bakugo and Momo’s building. He stumbled around, disoriented and vaguely aware of the sound of boots following him. He dug in his mokeskin pouch with urgency. His invisibility cloak came free and he increased his speed to get more distance away from her.</p><p>“<b>Oh! Potter-shounen pulls out an unknown artifact! What is he planning?</b> ” their teacher said to the observers and villains. He opened the communications to the hero team for the rest, “ <b>Jiro-shoujo should hurry up and finish this off, she’s got only eight minutes left!</b>”</p><p>He rounded a corner and pulled his cloak around himself, quickly casting a muffling charm in an incredibly small diameter centered on himself.</p><p>Jiro rounded the corner just after he finished his charm. Her determined expression turned to stunned surprise, “What?! Where? How?”</p><p>“<b>A stunning upset! The mystery artifact appears to be one that allows Potter-shounen to disappear from sight! But can she hear him?</b>” All Might asked.</p><p>Harry would be cheeky and answer him, but he watched his opponent growl and run off, mumbling about how the bomb was more important.</p><p>“She’s coming now, Mina-chan. She got me good with an ambush, I just need to recover for a moment. My ears and head hurt like hell,” he said to his teammate.</p><p>“You got it, Harry-kun! I’m ready for her, so don’t feel like you have to rush it!” Mina replied, a little quieter than normal out of courtesy.</p><p>He whipped off the cloak, dispelled the muffling charm, and rubbed at his empty ear to check for blood. Thankfully, he wasn’t in the blast for long enough to do more than irritate his ears and put pressure on his temples. He dug in his pouches for his potions supply. Two small bottles came out, a general pain reliever for his inner ear and a headache reliever.</p><p>The wizard had to sit down to stop his head from spinning and chugged down the potions with a hard grimace after each one.</p><p>“<b>That better not have been alcohol, Potter-shounen!</b>” growled the communicator in his ear.</p><p>“Nope, potions. A pain reliever and a headache reliever then I’m already back in the game,” he replied, jumping up to show that they’d already taken effect. He turned on his heel, apparating to the room where he’d set up the bomb and illusions.</p><p>Jiro and Mina were engaged in hand to hand combat when he appeared in the corner of the room. The sharp crack echoed through the room and caused Jiro to yell out in surprise and a small amount of pain. The pinkette cackled evilly and gleefully at her opponent’s distraction.</p><p>She gaped at the fact that he’d just appeared in the room, allowing her opponent to shove her into a highly diluted trail of slimy acid. The purple-haired girl yelled out when she was forced to do the splits from uneven footing. One of his snakes hissed at her for getting close to one of the bombs, but it didn’t matter, she was stuck.</p><p>“Owwww…Think I pulled a muscle and ripped my pants. That’s it, I give up, please help,” she whimpered, tears in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“Uuh, All Might-sensei? Does that count as a capture if she gives up?” Harry asked hesitantly.</p><p>“<b>…I’ll allow it! Team F wins by two captures!</b>” replied their teacher.</p><p>Jiro found herself being floated up gently. She sighed in gratitude as the pressure in her poor groin muscles was immediately relieved, “Thank you, Potter-san.”</p><p>He vanished the slime on the floor, the snakes he’d conjured, and the rice paper illusions. She watched with morbid fascination and said, “I didn’t stand a chance, did I?”</p><p>“Nope! Sorry, Jiro-chan!” Mina piped up. She leaned over behind the purple haired girl and eyed her backside. “Yep! Ripped your pants right up!”</p><p>The other girl groaned with embarrassment, but jumped when a towel appeared around her waist, securely tied. She looked down at it then looked back up at the wizard, smiling at her and twirling his wand. The embarrassment melted into gratitude at the kind gesture. Until she noticed that he was still shirtless under his duster.</p><p>Mina somehow managed to give a voice to her sudden change of thoughts, “Dang! Those abs should be illegal, Harry-kun! Do those come from flying?”</p><p>Oh, right. Shirts exist. He should probably replace that. Later. The looks they're giving him were doing wonders for his ego.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(AN:) A long one this time around, but I just had to get Sirius and Remus in, they were practically begging for it!</p><p>As I stated on my profile, I may make omakes of alternatives of this chapter for different teams and placements for Harry.</p><p>I used a random number generator to generate the teams. I made sure Bakugo and Midoriya faced off like in canon. Surprisingly enough, Hagakure and Ojiro’s team being the same was sheer chance.</p><p>And I can identify with Momo’s excitement for a Bag of Holding, even if I can’t create things from the fat in my body. She could create so much general debris ahead of time and put it in to save her lipids for more specified applications later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The USJ Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(AN:) Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!</p><p>The original version of this chapter had a lot of exposition, and it kind of got away from me to the point where it’s a fat 10k word update without even being nearly finished.</p><p>I think it’ll work better as a “Previously on…” chapter while Harry recovers from the USJ Attack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because he would apparate himself and his godmother to U.A. upon her request, Harry didn’t learn that the press had been badgering students on their way into the school for comments on All Might’s teaching methods until he was in class.</p><p>It was all the others could talk about while they waited for Aizawa to arrive for class.</p><p>Harry scoffed derisively, saying just loud enough to be heard, “They’re vultures, plain and simple. They’ll take anything you say, twist and distort it until it’s barely recognizable as your word, and then lambast you for what they say you said.”</p><p>“Jeez, man, what makes you say all that?” Kaminari asked.</p><p>“Because Potter has common sense,” came the voice of their teacher from the floor. He’d somehow managed to sneak in again. Like a sleeping ninja. Immediately, the students who were out of their desks moved to sit.</p><p>Aizawa stood up inside his sleeping bag behind the lecturn, took a sip of his juice box, and said, “That’s good, you’ve all quieted down in record time. You might begin to approach acceptable soon. For now, there’s a matter of grave importance to discuss.”</p><p>When most of them leaned in, hanging on his every word, he grinned, “You have to pick your class representatives. I don’t care how you do it, just do it.”</p><p>With a soft flump, he did a controlled fall down to the ground and then; pandemonium.</p><p>Just about everyone in the class wanted to be the class reps and nobody seemed to want to back down.</p><p>It wasn’t until Ishizu interjected with the idea for a vote that they all settled down once more. Harry was skeptical at best about the prospect. Clearly, everyone would just vote for themselves and they’d still be trying to pick somehow. So, he decided to throw a wrench into the natural order by voting for Momo.</p><p>It wasn’t like he wanted the responsibility of doing…whatever it was that the class reps did. What did the class reps do? Were they like prefects?</p><p>Being in seat number one and thus the closest to the board, Aoyama was responsible for counting and tallying the votes then writing the results on the board.</p><p>Harry screamed internally when his name was written first with four votes. How did he do something he didn’t even know what they did?! Wait, no, Aoyama was writing down Momo next with four votes. There was going to be a run off and then maybe he could manage to get everyone to vote for her instead somehow.</p><p>Aoyama wrote that Ishizu had received three votes then started to write down who’d received only one vote when Aizawa stopped him. Only Tokoyami, Sero, and Kaminari had been written down as receiving one vote then.</p><p>“That’s enough wasting time. Anyone else receive more than one?” their teacher asked.</p><p>“<em> Non, monsieur </em>, they did not,” Aoyama answered with his usual habit of inserting French into his speech whenever he wanted..</p><p>“Fine then. Potter, you’re class rep. Yaoyorozu, you’re vice rep,” Aizawa said with utter finality.</p><p>“Wait, what?! Momo-chan got the same number of votes I did, shouldn’t there be some sort of run off or something like that?” Harry asked with no small amount of panic. Maybe he could quit and let Momo and Ishizu take over?</p><p>“No, your name was written first, so you get it, congratulations. Take the responsibility and if you try to quit, I’ll make your life hell,” his teacher said, gesturing a hand out of his sleeping bag to get him and Momo up to the front of the room.</p><p>How did he know?! When he reached the front of the room with Momo, he leaned over to whisper to her, “What does the class rep even do?”</p><p>“Call roll during class events, relay Aizawa-sensei’s instructions when he’s absent, and organize events with his permission,” she whispered back with a smile. He may not know what it meant, but she was sure he’d made an excellent class rep. After all, that’s why she’d voted for him.</p><p>“Speech! Speech!” called out Kaminari with a devilish grin.</p><p>“…First, how much leeway do I have in my duties, Aizawa-sensei?” Harry asked with a sudden inspiration.</p><p>“I don’t care, just don’t go insane with it and tell me if you’re planning anything ahead of time,” was the reply.</p><p>“Right then,” he said, turning back to the class with a shark-like smile. “As your class rep, I decree that if you embarrass me, the class, sensei, or the school in any way, shape, or form, you will be the subject of a magical prank at an unspecified time after your offense. You will not see it coming, but you’ll know it.”</p><p>He heard Bakugo mumble-growl something about wanting to see him try. He flicked his wand in her direction and hit her with a spell that Fred and George had taught him. It was simple, but effective in that it caused a dirt smudge to appear on the victim’s nose that wouldn’t go away until the target apologized to the caster. He’d let her stew for a while then tell her later.</p><p>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, POTTER?! I’LL KILL YOU!” Bakugo yelled, her hands feeling various body parts to try and suss out what he’d done.</p><p>“As long as they’re not permanently disfiguring, Potter, I approve of your decree,” Aizawa said with a gleefully sadistic grin. “Just don’t embarrass the class like he said.”</p><p>“I’ve unleashed a monster, haven’t I?” mumbled Momo.</p><p>“Next, I’ll be creating a group chat for the class where announcements will be posted whenever I receive them. I expect everyone in it so that no one can say that they didn’t know,” Harry said, looking pointedly at Bakugo who was glaring daggers at him. It was just adorable how she thought she could intimidate him. “Give your emails to Momo and she can email out the URL to join.”</p><p>He looked over at her and received a beaming smile and a nod. A piece of paper was shoved under his nose from Aizawa.</p><p>“Right, that’s enough of that then. Get ready for math and modern literature until lunch, then we’ll be leaving for the USJ for rescue training,” the green-eyed wizard said, not even mad at the delegation. If Momo ever let him know she wanted to do all this, he’d be more than happy to delegate to her.</p><p>Bakugo’s eyes bore into him as he passed by her desk on the way to his, clearly displeased. Her hands sparked and crackled dangerously when he smirked at her. He got the feeling he’d be pranking her more often than anyone else. Maybe he could contact Fred and George through Gringotts mail couriers and get some of their finished products.</p><p>Out of paranoia, they didn’t know where he was, but they at least approved of him getting away from the machinations of a meddlesome old man. He hoped they were making their repugnant little brother’s life hell for him.</p><hr/><p>Lunch started out great, it really did. Once it was nearly over, all chaos broke loose.</p><p>Harry and his group of friends had already claimed a table as their own. A much larger group of friends than he’d ever had in the past, but it was very much welcome. Iida was the only one who still preferred his surname to his first, almost like Tonks except he didn’t dislike his name like she did.</p><p>Mina, Emiko, Jiro, and surprisingly Bakugo sat near them, though the ash blonde spitfire didn’t really interact with them. She still glared daggers at him the whole time, occasionally futilely trying to rub away the smudge of dirt on her face.</p><p>“So, you’re part of <em> those </em> Iidas, Iida-kun?” Ishizu asked excitedly. She was a hardcore hero fangirl, he’d come to learn after seeing her notebook with quirk notes all throughout. “Ingenium is <em> really </em> your brother? That’s so cool! He’s got sixty-five sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokyo agency!”</p><p>“Indeed, my family have been pro heroes for generations. It runs in our blood! I fully intend to live up to their standards, surpass them even!” Iida proclaimed proudly.</p><p>“Kero, what about your family, Harry-kun?” Tsu asked, pressing her finger against her chin with a curious, thoughtful look on her face.</p><p>His heart dropped into his stomach at the question and he visibly winced, sounding unexpectedly resigned to the rest aside from Momo, “Well, I. They—”</p><p>The school bell started ringing without stopping for any pauses and the intercoms crackled softly to life with a woman’s voice, “This is a level three emergency! Please remain calm.”</p><p>A nearby upperclassmen spoke over the rest of the announcement, “Whoa, a level three emergency? Someone’s gotten onto campus! Get moving!”</p><p>Sure enough, the other students in the cafeteria started panicking and stampeding toward the exit, causing a huge pileup of bodies in the hallway.</p><p>“Way to cause a panic, you idiot,” Harry grumbled as he stood up. He pulled a shrunken Yarieiko, a Japanese broom built more for leisure and stability than speed, out of his pouch. He’d rather not risk his Firebolt indoors. He restored it to normal size and mounted it.</p><p>A glance around told him that most of his friends had already vacated the area, but Ochaco was being shoved around rather roughly. He kicked off and flew over, scooping her up easily and placing her side saddle on the broom behind himself to preserve her modesty.</p><p>“Phew, thanks, Harry-kun! Things were getting pretty insane down there,” she said, relieved. She suddenly giggled and wiggled around a little. “This is so cool! I can’t believe I’m flying on a broom!</p><p>“No problem, Ochaco-chan. Just stop moving around so much and hold on tight so you don’t fall off,” the green-eyed wizard said, looking around the crowd for the rest of his friends. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. “Next time you want to ride a broom, wear shorts or pants.”</p><p>She laughed at the levity as he flew them over the heads of the other students, his eyes scanning constantly. He spotted Iida smooshed up against a window trying to get his attention. His spectacled classmate pointed out the window at the group of people shoving microphones into Aizawa and Present Mic’s faces.</p><p>“How the hell did they get…Whatever, this madness has got to stop. Keep holding on, Ochaco-chan, and when we stop, cover your ears. I’m going to get everyone’s attention,” he said before flying above the exit. His holly wand fell into his hand just before a pair of warm hands covered his ears.</p><p>‘<em>Oh, that’s nice of her,</em>’ he thought, setting off a cannon blast charm. He winced when he heard a few cries of pain. The sound stopped the students in their tracks and focused their attention on him.</p><p>Ochaco removed her hands from his ears when he pressed his wand to his throat, his voice washing over all of them, “Sorry for the noise, you lot, but you all need to calm yourselves! The teachers have the situation well in control. It’s only the press trying to get a story! Now, act in a manner befitting U.A. students!</p><p>Here’s what you all need to do: form six orderly queues, those in the back need to back up more to give everyone room to do so, then you evacuate two queues at a time without pushing. If you are wide enough that someone cannot move with you through the door, you will go through on your own! <b>Now move!</b>”</p><p>Ochaco giggled as they watched the students beginning to move much more calmly than before, “Good job, Harry-kun! If this happens again, hopefully they’ll remember all that.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ochaco-chan. And for covering my ears too,” he said with a smile. He spotted one of the students getting pushy with a smaller one and fired off a stinging hex, before calling out, “I said no pushing! Anyone who pushes will get a stinging hex!”</p><p>Some of the students in the area watched the pushy young man rubbing his rear end while he moved with less hostility, so the troublemakers decided it wasn’t worth it.</p><p>“Mm-hmm, that blast hurt my ears a little, but I remembered that yours are more sensitive than mine after Jiro-chan hurt you in your Trial,” she said happily.</p><p>Harry continued to monitor their progress from above, not having to deal out anymore stinging hexes past the first. He did careful swoops and dips here and there to make the ride enjoyable for the excitable brown haired girl riding with him. He then began to direct the lines two at a time through the door.</p><p>Once they were all organized and moving efficiently, it was a simple matter of getting all the students evacuated to their classrooms.</p><p>With how much she was enjoying herself, he and Ochaco were the last to get back to 1-A. She’d even insisted that he fly her into the classroom before putting the broom away.</p><p>He’d definitely have to teach her to ride one sometime because she was going to be getting one for her birthday if he had anything to say about it. Maybe a Nimbus model or equivalent.</p><p>“Potter,” grumbled a tired voice from behind the lectern after he’d helped the brown haired girl down and reshrunk his broom.</p><p>“Yes, sensei?” the green-eyed wizard asked with trepidation.</p><p>“Good job getting everyone organized. Your classmates did great by selecting you to be class rep,” Aizawa said.</p><p>He had to stop his jaw from hitting the ground at the praise, but bowed briefly, “Thank you, sensei.”</p><p>“Now that the excitement’s over and the other teachers are investigating how the press got inside, let’s get going. It’s earlier than scheduled, but it’s close enough that Thirteen and I can escort you to the USJ. Go get your costumes on and meet us outside in the bus parking lot,” Aizawa ordered.</p><hr/><p>“Potter-kun, I understand that as the class rep, you have the final authority over such matters, but I believe that it’s prudent to have a seating chart according to our student numbers for the bus ride,” Iida told him importantly.</p><p>Harry turned to look at the bus, concentrating on the x-ray enchantment to his domino mask. He let the enchantment fall before turning to Iida with a leisurely smile, “I don’t believe that’s necessary, Iida-kun. I believe this model of bus has bench-seating and thus has plenty of room for us to sit where we like.”</p><p>Momo handed him the clipboard containing the list of their classmates and he marked them all off as they passed by to take a seat on the bus. Soon, the rest were all boarded and the clipboard was being presented to Thirteen.</p><p>“All present and accounted for, sensei!” he said before boarding the bus himself and seating himself between Momo and Mina. He relaxed into the seat with a sigh. This class representative stuff was for the birds, but at least he didn’t have to patrol a drafty castle at night and take points like a prefect.</p><p>“That was so awesome earlier, Harry-kun!” exclaimed Mina to his left. When he turned to regard her, she gave him a thumbs up and a smile. “You really took charge back there!”</p><p>To her left, Emiko leaned over with a grin, “Yeah, that was super manly! Makes me glad I voted for you!”</p><p>“Yeah, me too, Harry-kun!” the pinkette said, nudging him with her elbow playfully.</p><p>He hummed at that, “Hmm, so that’s two of you I have to give some payback.” He smiled playfully at them, “I wonder who the other two are…”</p><p>Mina grinned and pointed to his right, where Momo’s cheeks were a fiery red and she was avoiding his gaze.</p><p>Harry nudged her gently with a chuckle, “Oh, you’re gonna get it, Momo-chan. You don’t know when, but my vengeance will be swift, it will be righteous, and most of all, it will be hilarious. Or I could just delegate more work than I intended to you. After all, that’s why I voted for you. I thought you’d be good at the minutia.”</p><p>“Really? That’s why I voted for her too,” piped up Ishizu across from them.</p><p>Momo blushed a little harder, but looked pleased at their confessions. Soon, the conversation devolved into quirk discussions.</p><p>“Kero, Ishi-chan’s quirk is a lot like All Might’s, don’t you think?” Tsu said thoughtfully.</p><p>Harry noticed Ishizu’s disquieted expression, but kept it to himself, especially since Kaminari piped up, “Nah, can’t be! All Might doesn’t hurt himself with his quirk. One thing I’ve noticed though, is that Potter-san’s quirk is extremely similar to Ectoplasm-sensei’s!”</p><p>He tilted his head until he remembered their math teacher belching out a clone, similar to how his Doppelganger worked. Huh, he’d never noticed that.</p><p>“Kero, do you think you two could be related, Harry-kun? Maybe you two are cousins and don’t know it, kero. And speaking of, you were going to tell us what your family does at lunch, right?” the frog-girl said in her blunt way.</p><p>His gaze dropped until he felt a comforting hand on his right forearm. His head snapped to the right to look at Momo, who was smiling at him sadly. He’d forgotten he told her about that.</p><p>Harry sighed and looked at Tsu who was staring curiously at the byplay, “Well, to start, when you go back far enough, my family actually started as nobility in the court of King Arthur. And yes, Camelot and all that aren’t just legends, they were real, just like Merlin.</p><p>“A man by the name of Godric Gryffindor was actually one of the Round Table. His daughter married a Potter, who as our surname says, made pots. Over time, the family branched out until somewhere down the line, one of ancestors invented a load of potions that are still in use today.”</p><p>“Whoa, that’s so cool! Could you bring some of them and show us sometime?” Mina asked excitedly.</p><p>“Hmm, yeah, I could probably brew a few of those myself. But anyway, once we approach the modern day, it…My family tended to go into law enforcement to capture villains. For the most part, they were successful, but…” he trailed off to let them come to their own conclusions before continuing.</p><p>“My grandparents were actually spell researchers, trying to come up with innovations they could publish and sell. I have some of their work too. My parents went into law enforcement like many other Potters,” he said, deciding to be quick now and rip off the bandage. “My grandparents died of a disease called Dragon Pox before I was born and my parents were murdered by a villain when I was fifteen months old. As it stands right now, I’m the last Potter in my family line.”</p><p>Instantly, he regretted it when he saw Tsu’s face fall and the atmosphere of the bus was dragged down with it. He should’ve just said that he’d tell her later, but too late now.</p><p>Harry jumped when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his midriff from either side. Mina was sniffling, but Momo was smiling sadly just as before. He chuckled humorlessly, “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here to learn to be a hero so I can do my best to make sure nobody has to go through what I have.”</p><p>In an attempt to lighten to mood, Kaminari said with a grin, “So, Mr. Noble, if your ancestor was a part of King Arthur’s court, does that mean you have any cool magic weapons?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, actually,” he answered to the blonde’s surprise. “I’ll take a picture of the Sword of Gryffindor sometime. It’s a bit dangerous to have out in the open for rather obvious reasons.”</p><p>And some not so obvious, he mused. The basilisk venom coating the blade made it exceedingly dangerous for anyone other than him to handle it. After unlocking his basilisk form, he’d found that any snake venom weaker than his own was completely ineffective on him. He could’ve used that when that great fang was jutting out of his arm his second year.</p><p>With the tension broken, the bus ride took no time at all to get the USJ building. Once again, Harry was handed a clipboard and told to count the students while they exited the bus. So he was the last one in the building just as he was the last on the bus.</p><p>So, when the air weighed heavily on him, he couldn’t do more than register the feeling that way before the doors closed behind them. While Thirteen lectured the class about rescue training, he was puzzling out why he felt this way, glancing at the large metal doors. His green eyes widened in fascination at the runes almost invisibly carved into them.</p><p>“Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you’re meant to <em> help </em> people. So, are there any questions before we split you into groups?” asked Thirteen. He raised his hand to be recognized. “Yes, Potter?”</p><p>“When did U.A. manage to get a magic user to ward this building and what wards did they use?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p>Aizawa and Thirteen looked at each other with clear alarm. That wasn’t good. The space hero turned back to him, “What makes you say there are wards here, Potter?”</p><p>He pointed at the metal doors, a growing dread in the pit of his stomach, “There are runes all over these doors and I can just…<em> feel </em> that the air is heavier here. I’m trying to figure out where I’ve felt that before.”</p><p>Downstairs next to the fountain in the middle of the building, a black swirling mass of particles began to build.</p><p>“Potter! Teleport out of here back to U.A. and get the other teachers!” Aizawa quickly ordered.</p><p>Without question, Harry spun on his heel only to gasp out in pain as it felt like trying to move through razor wire. He quickly stopped before the aggressive anti-apparition ward could do much. His hand flew up to his now-smaller left ear and came back with his fingers coated in blood.</p><p>“No good, sensei! There’s a ward up to stop that. I hope whoever finds the piece of my earlobe that made it through doesn’t panic too much,” the green-eyed wizard said sarcastically.</p><p>Aizawa cursed under his breath. Of course it couldn’t be that easy. He looked at Kaminari, “Try to contact U.A.” then back to the wizard, “If you have any way of contacting anyone yourself, try it unless it’ll backfire like it just did.”</p><p>A pale white hand reached out of the black mass of particles followed by a face covered with another hand. More particle masses began to form around the first, depositing some of the nastiest quirk users he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Didn’t even make it to October, a new record,” Harry hissed under his breath, feeling around for his protean charmed emergency beacon with his left hand while healing himself with the holly wand in his right. He’d take Recovery Girl’s lecture later, but for now, he’d rather stop the bleeding and grow the skin back before anything else happened.</p><p>The first black mass of particles exploded outward before reforming into a wraith-like entity with glowing yellow eyes. A new…thing was there where the center of the particles had been. A mountain of muscles underneath scarred black, rubbery-looking skin and khaki shorts was standing there, looking around with rolling, disjointed eyes set into an exposed brain.</p><p>Hidden slightly behind the creature were two people wearing black hooded robes. So, that’s who it must’ve been that warded this place all to hell. Thankfully, those robes were just standard robes and not Death Eater robes. He quickly pulled his hood up to hide his identity anyway, no use taking chances.</p><p>The black mass spoke in a deep voice, “Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but today, we've come here to U.A. High School—this bastion of heroism— to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace.”</p><p>The pale man covered in hands scratched at his neck irritably calling out in a high, reedy voice, “He’s not here! All Might’s supposed to be here! Maybe we should kill a few of the brats to draw him out.”</p><p>Harry finally found his protean charmed emergency beacon and activated it. Instantly, it grew unbearably hot and sizzled against his skin, causing him to drop it and curse under his breath. He noticed the runes on the door glowing in response then turned back to look at the two robed figures.</p><p>It was disquieting that one of them seemed to be staring right at him, as though they knew exactly who the wizard was. That one leaned forward and whispered something to the pale man.</p><p>“Hmm, maybe we’ll start with the stupid wizard who keeps trying to call for help,” the vicious smile was audible in the man’s tone.</p><p>Most of his classmates around him closed up the ranks to try and block him from view. His mind raced through possibilities to get a call through. The runes on the door appeared to be magic blockers or absorbers, so he’d need something to overpower them.</p><p>“Thirteen, evacuate the class and try alerting the school!” Aizawa called out, his goggles on his face and his hair flying wild as he dived into the mass of villains downstairs. His capture weapon lashed out, grabbing villains and flinging them into one another while he knocked out others with expert hand-to-hand abilities.</p><p>When the space hero moved to usher them to the door, Harry held his hand out, “Wait, Thirteen-sensei! The runes on the door could be dangerous to touch. I might have to try and overpower them to break them.”</p><p>“No, Potter, you get behind me and I’ll use my quirk on them. I know enough to know that it could be worse if you used your magic on them,” she ordered. Hesitantly, he acquiesced, not used to giving up and letting an adult take care of things.</p><p>As soon as the cap on the finger of her glove popped over, the speaking black mass formed to block the door.</p><p>“That’s very rude of you, Thirteen. We’re your guests here,” the mass spoke.</p><p>“Get back, students! I’ll handle—” the space hero started, but was cut off by a scream of “DIE!” from the ever hotheaded Bakugo. The ash-blonde girl rushed the mass, using her explosions to propel herself at it. She was followed by the similarly hotheaded Emiko.</p><p>Both were swallowed up by the black mass, presumably transported somewhere else. Hopefully within the building. The black particles spread out all around them while the being laughed evilly, “And now to spread you to the winds!”</p><p>Harry’s vision went black while it became a chore to breath. He could just <em> feel </em> himself moving through space, not like apparition. When his vision came back, he was high above the mountainous region of the USJ, with Momo and Jiro falling next him.</p><p>Quickly, he whipped his wand at the ground to cast a wide area cushioning charm. The three students landed on what felt like a pile of pillows rather than the cold, hard ground.</p><p>“Whew, thanks, Potter-san. I thought we were goners there for a second,” Jiro said, standing up on shaking legs.</p><p>“No problem, Jiro-san,” he answered, digging in his pouch for his mirror. Like hell was he going to stop trying to foil their plans. He sighed when he saw black masses form around them. “Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. Get ready for a fight, you two. If I’m right, you may have to cover me while I fight a magical duel. Oh, and here on out, it’s Featherhead for me. I’ll explain later.”</p><p>“Yes, Ha—Featherhead-kun,” Momo said, pulling a sword from her bag and throwing it to Jiro before pulling out a metal quarterstaff for herself.</p><p>‘<em>Huh, no robe-wearing tossers. Maybe they’re waiting for something,</em>’ Harry thought as they were surrounded in a loose circle by about twelve villains that he could count.</p><p>One of them cackled in a bird-like way, given his beak, “Look at what we got here! A little boy and two toys! Why don’t you three make this nice and easy by giving up?”</p><p>The green-eyed wizard chuckled sardonically at that, “Why would we when we have you all surrounded?”</p><p>Another villain snorted with derisive laughter, “What?! From the inside?”</p><p>The villains saw the motes of light pop out of the stupid boy who’d spoken and ignored them, thinking them a distraction. Then each villain found a pair of strong arms wrapped around their waists from behind before they were all picked up in a powerful suplex, each one sending up a cloud of dust.</p><p>“You know, I’ve always wanted to make that joke a reality ever since I first used my quirk,” Harry said with a grin.</p><p>“Don’t get too cocky, Featherhead-san. Some of them are getting back up,” Jiro said, aiming the speaker on her boot at three of them grouped together. Once his clones disappeared from that area, her headphone jack earlobe inserted itself into the boot and a shockwave of sound from her amplified heartbeat hit the recovering villains.</p><p>His eyes scanned the environment as his clones fought the encroaching villains away from him. That thing put him over here for a reason and he wasn’t going to let them be ambushed.</p><p>A hard feeling of unease rippled through him at the lack of magical attacks coming his way. If those two robed figures were off with other his classmates, that was not good. Especially since they didn’t know what the Unforgivables were capable of.</p><p>Suddenly cursing himself for his stupidity in forgetting that he had a defense for those damnable spells, Harry activated his quickmythril armor. The adaptable liquid-metal armor poured out of his belt buckle, forming itself into six floating shields which each began to float in the air above Momo and Jiro’s heads.</p><p>At the creation user’s questioning look, he simply said, “Defense. They’ll keep you both safe. I have them just for this sort of thing.”</p><p>As if to prove his point, a sharp crack and a feminine yell of “<em> Crucio! </em>” rent the air from the cliff face above them. One of the shields floating around Jiro glowed a sickly red when it flew down and absorbed the torture curse. Unblockable by spell shields, but physical shields easily stopped the horrid thing.</p><p>He growled at the audacity of this bitch, his holly wand flying back into the holster and the yew wand he’d stolen from Voldemort in his hand in less than a second. Before the robed woman could recover from her failed Cruciatus, he’d whipped around and shot a high powered <em> confringo </em> curse at the cliff under her feet.</p><p>The robed woman apparated away from the area just before the curse hit and made the ground beneath their feet rumble from the concussive force of the explosion. He recalled all of his clones because he knew he’d need all of his magic for this.</p><p>“Don’t you think that was a bit overkill, Featherhead-kun?” Momo softly asked, her eyes wide at the scorch marks around a large crater on the cliff. Jiro was similarly shaken, but she kept fighting the villains around them, not knowing how close she was to feeling the worst pain she’d ever felt in her life.</p><p>“No, it was perfectly justified, I’ll explain later. Just keep these idiots off my back while I take care of our new guest,” Harry growled, his voice full of barely restrained fury. She hesitantly nodded and moved to engage a villain who’d been edging toward them.</p><p>“Hmph, what a disproportionate response to a little pain curse,” said the feminine voice from earlier in an Irish brogue, a double-voice telling him she had a translation charm on for Japanese while she was speaking English.</p><p>Every horrible scenario possible played out in his mind at recognizing her accent: Death Eater, a sympathizer, one of Dumbledore’s spies with no qualms using the Unforgivables, an independent that would immediately run off and scream to everyone where he was.</p><p>He snarled and whipped his wand in her direction, a dark purple bone-breaker flying toward her wand arm at top speed. It splashed against a hastily cast shield charm, shattering it instantly. The robed woman’s posture screamed surprise, whether at his quick response or at the power of his spell.</p><p>“Not a fan of conversation, huh? What an impolite one you are, little wizard. In my day, we respected our elders,” she scolded, conjuring a set of daggers in the air and sending them flying at him.</p><p>“I don’t care, I hate that curse and anyone who abuses it,” Harry said. He slashed his wand through the air, transfiguring the daggers into a swarm of bees that flew back at the woman.</p><p>She made a noise of surprise before sending out a jet of flames to destroy the bees, “Oh, a Brit! Shouldn’t you be at Hogwarts, little wizard? I do love the school so. The last time I was there, I was prevented from finding one of those lovely little hidden vaults. If I hadn’t had to kill that one brat, I could’ve found it by the end of the year too!”</p><p>She flicked her wand three times, each time a different curse shot out and all spread out to try and hit all three of the 1-A students present.</p><p>Harry sent out two clones to intercept the two headed for his classmates while shielding from the third. One clone was instantly dismissed upon intercepting the curse, a brief moment of visibility showed it bleeding from every orifice and the second took a little longer to be dismissed, but it showed a deep gouge in its chest before doing so.</p><p>Momo and Jiro watched horrified at the effects of the curses that had been thrown at them. Up until this point, they’d only seen positive or defensive magic.</p><p>Jiro pointed her boot at the woman before shooting a shockwave of sound at her. Momo produced a net from her skin and threw it at the woman.</p><p>The net vanished before it ever neared her and the shockwave crashed against a silencing charm before another hit her boot speaker. The earphone jack quirk user pawed at her speaker disbelievingly at how easily it’d been stopped.</p><p>The robed woman stared for a moment before laughing derisively, “Tell me, does everyone here know that they’re less than human? Less than a mudblood even?”</p><p>He pointed his wand at a nearby rock and transfigured it into a large, rocky lion that immediately charged at the woman. She responded by leisurely blasting it to pieces.</p><p>“Ho-hum, what a boring conversation. But that’s right, I’ve been rude myself and that just won’t do, now would it?” she asked sarcastically, lowering her hood before fingering an Eye of Horus pin on her collar idly. A haughty-looking, light-toned skin witch with fire engine red hair (and some gray streaks here and there) stared back at him, contempt in her blue eyes. “Patricia Rakepick, former Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, former Curse-Breaker, and your soon-to-be-murderer at your service.”</p><p>“I don’t care who you are, you’re going to Tartarus if I have anything to say about it,” Harry said. He was glad Sirius hadn’t ended up there or else he’d never have seen him. Unlike Azkaban, there was truly no escape from the villain containment prison unless they let you out.</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing you have nothing to say about it, little wizard. You’re not the first of your age I’ve killed, though you certainly are the most skilled. A curiosity, to say the least. What’s your name, boy? I’d like to know who to send your head to,” the newly identified Patricia said with an evil grin.</p><p>“<em> My name is Fuck Yourself, first name Go, </em>” he said in English, whipping his wand around and slashing at her with the fire whip that formed out of the tip.</p><p>“Rude, so very rude,” she snarled, shielding against the fire whip. “<em> Avada Kedavra! </em>”</p><p>The sickly green curse flew at the green-eyed wizard rapidly, only narrowly hitting a conjured raven. The raven fell to the ground unmoving and the air seemed to fill with magic pressure.</p><p>“You know, I used to think that curse was unstoppable, like you probably do,” Harry said, shaking with rage. His magic rolled off of him in thick, heavy waves. “But it’s funny. A simple summoning charm is enough to stop it.”</p><p>Patricia recoiled at the magic power coming from this student. How the hell was there one that could match bloody Dumbledore?! She then concentrated on what he said and sneered, “What are you talking about, you idiot boy? Any wizard worth their salt will ward their wands against summoning.”</p><p>The yew wand in his hand flew back into the holster and the Elder Wand fell into his hand. The magical pressure seemed to double on the switch, causing her to stare at him wide-eyed and fearful. He smiled sharklike and said slowly, “I never said I’d summon a wand. After all, not many people think to ward... “</p><p>The red haired woman suddenly screamed in pain with her hands flying to her mouth, even as twelve bloody teeth flew between her fingers. A casual wave of his wand and the teeth vanished, “…their teeth. Specifically, incisors, eye teeth, and canines. Absolutely essential in casting the Unforgivables, seeing as how they need proper pronunciation. Even Voldemort can’t silently cast any of them.”</p><p>The violent flinch from the woman at the dark lord’s name was all he needed to hit her with a high-powered stunning charm. With his target down, he let out a long, slow breath and relaxed to stop his magic from leaking out.</p><p>Jiro and Momo stood there panting heavily as the pressure in the air eased up. It had been like going from the top of a mountain to a deep trench.</p><p>Harry looked back at his classmates and winced, “Sorry about that, you two. I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in that.”</p><p>They smiled shakily at him before a large bolt of lighting shot out over the water area of the USJ.</p><p>“…Looks like Kaminari-san’s having fun,” he said with a slight chuckle. He turned to scan the area for more threats, finding another robed figure staring down the woman he’d just dueled.</p><p>The low growl out of his throat made the robed figure throw its hands up to show that they were empty.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa! Easy there, lad! I’m on your side here! I came here as a mole to catch this one,” said a feminine voice with a translation charm, kicking at the unconscious redhead. Another Brit, he noticed. “She murdered one of my friends at Hogwarts my sixth year and I’ve been hunting her ever since. I followed her over to the area here to hopefully get her in the back before she could do anything, but you kind of kicked her arse.”</p><p>He kept his wand pointed at the new woman, walking toward her slowly. She started backing up as he got closer, just in case he didn’t believe her. She let out a sigh of relief when he bent down to pick up Patricia’s wand which quickly turned to a gasp of shock when he snapped it.</p><p>“Whoa, that’s…kind of harsh, lad,” she spluttered.</p><p>“I don’t care. Taking away an enemy’s weapon is common sense. Not that you morons over in Britain have any,” Harry said derisively. “Now, if you want to keep yourself out of prison, you’ll need to be very forthcoming about information because all this is suspect to me.”</p><p>“Fair enough, I supposed,” the woman said, lowering her hood. A tan woman with short, messy brown hair with an orange patch of hair above her right eye stared at him with violet eyes. She looked exceedingly nervous, but also very proud. And kind of cute overall. “Merula Snyde, the most delicious witch to come out of Hogwarts in decades.”</p><p>His glowing green eyes met her violet eyes and he forced his way into her mind with legilimency. She jumped at the sudden intrusion, but didn’t raise any barriers, instead letting him search her memories for her truthfulness.</p><p>A Slytherin girl like the woman in front of him antagonizing a Hufflepuff throughout Hogwarts, but slowly becoming friends with him after a while; a trial to send her parents to Azkaban for being Death Eaters, but never taking the mark herself; searching for the Cursed Vaults; seeing the murder of dark-skinned, spectacled sixth year by the witch he’d just defeated.</p><p>A vow to see the dark witch captured; one that was slowly forgotten by others; disgust at Dumbledore for modifying the memories of her friends; and finally, a close friendship with Tonks, one that was rekindled once Tonks started to remember.</p><p>Before he was allowed to withdraw, she actually started shoving memories at him. A disguise to gain Patricia’s trust and wait for an opportune moment; being approached by the pale man to stop a wizarding hero from escaping easily; the pale man describing the hulking beast as being specifically made to kill All Might.</p><p>He withdrew his probe and she shook her head to clear it. He’d been a little more gentle than if she’d been hostile, so she only had to recover from the pressure.</p><p>Harry rushed to the edge of the cliff to look over the middle of the USJ. He called back to Momo and Jiro so they wouldn’t attack Merula, “She’s telling the truth! Help me find that big black thing with the exposed brain that came in with the other villains!”</p><p>His classmates glanced at the woman warily, but trusted his judgment as they rushed over to search. Momo produced a pair of binoculars to look around. The witch ran up as well before tapping Harry on the shoulder and pointing, “There!”</p><p>The monster was staring down Aizawa who seemed to be cradling his arm. He raised his wand and took aim before Merula called out, “That won’t work! It has some sort of magic resistance to it. I tried to hex it when I wasn’t being watched and it just bounced off, like a bloody dragon!”</p><p>He sighed heavily at the information before looking over at Momo and Jiro with a weary smile, “I’m about to do something crazy to save our teacher. Hopefully, it’ll work out.”</p><p>Turning back to a skeptical Merula, Harry said, “If you have a way of contacting Tonks, tell her that she needs to get Padfoot or Moony to call Midnight and tell her Featherhead’s in trouble. She’ll know what it means.”</p><p>“Ugh, bloody Marauders—Wait, you know Padfoot’s innoc—” she started before trailing off and looking closer. Her face was shocked, “Harry Potter?! <em> You’re </em> here?! This is where the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared to?!”</p><p>Harry scowled, of course she’d understand if she was friends with Tonks. The narrowed eyes caused the witch to hold up her hands in supplication, “Right, right, of course you are. I’ll use the communication mirror she gave me to tell Tonks what you said. I promise Dumbledore won’t hear a word of this, I’ll stay here if I need to.”</p><p>He straightened up and stretched his muscles out, his skin rippling with scales as he did so. This was going to suck.</p><hr/><p>Aizawa held the exposed muscles of his elbow in pain, the gigantic hulking mass of muscles in front of him. He saw his life flash before his eyes as it reached out to him.</p><p>Before the hand could reach him, a blur slammed into the creature with a massive thud far too heavy for the size of it, sending both tumbling across the ground with deep gouges forming in the reinforced floor.</p><p>Instantly, he knew. On one hand, he was grateful for the interference, but on the other, one of his students was now in more danger than any of the others. That guy with all the hands had bragged about the Nomu being a match for All Might.</p><p>And it just had to be Potter, the one in Japan to escape other attempts on his life.</p><p>“What the hell was that?!” screeched the pale man indignantly. “Who skipped the cutscene and interrupted the boss fight to cheat?!”</p><p>“I did, you lunatic,” said the actual lunatic in Aizawa’s eyes before a green, scaly fist met the face of the pale man, sending him flying.</p><p>“Potter, what the <em> hell </em> are you doing here?!” he demanded, glad to hear that he’d held back since the pale man was groaning in pain.</p><p>“Being insanely idiotic if I had to guess,” Harry said, recalling his clone from the scrape with the monster. “You may want to get out of here, sensei. I have it on good authority that that thing is here to kill All Might. And as good as you are at hand to hand, I don’t think that’d be enough.”</p><p>Aizawa was about to growl out that he had the situation well under control, even if he didn’t when the pale man started screeching angrily, “NOMU! Kill that cheating little brat! KILL KILL KILL!”</p><p>“Well, if I can’t stop him, then I sure hope you can, Potter,” he said with resignation. As much as he hated to admit it, the student was right and he sure hoped that he knew what he was doing.</p><p>The teacher’s eyes flew open wide at the black blur heading toward them and quickly moved out of the way. Whether or not he could do anything about it, the wizard was in the thick of it now and that kill order sealed it.</p><p>The ground rumbled throughout the USJ when the two figures collided, a large groove ripping through the floor.</p><p>“What?! How?! Nomu’s supposed to be as strong as All Might!” screeched a surprised pale man at the sight of some <em> brat </em> actually stopping an unstoppable force.</p><p>Harry strained and hissed under his breath as he held the behemoth’s large hands back from his head. This bloody thing was <em> strong </em>. He could feel his basilisk muscles tearing from trying to hold it.</p><p>He planted his feet further into the torn ground, concentrating more of his magic into his center. He’d thought that two tons of muscle would be enough, but certainly not. Four should be fine. After that was unknown territory since the scales he was using failed, even with reinforcing charms all over them.</p><p>The scaly wizard growled low in his throat at the challenge in front of him and let go of one of the hands to grab the wrist of the other, pulling to knock Nomu off balance. Just as he’d done with Emiko, he drove his elbow into the beast’s face. He could feel it resisting most of the force, but enough bled through to send it rocketing back and away from him.</p><p>The large black creature recovered soon enough, its misshapen face moving back into position quickly. Huh, it must have some sort of healing quirk. Wait, how many quirks did this bloody thing have?!</p><p>It rushed him again and began to throw rapidfire punches into his face and torso. Even with his armor, each one of those punches would definitely bruise. He guarded his face with his arms and waited for the opportunity to strike, an opening in the brutal assault. He was driven into the ground further and further with each massive hit, a small crater beginning to form.</p><p>There! Harry ducked under one of the more wild punches and threw one of his own, the air around it parting violently as he put his entire body into the hit. His fist sank into the chest of the creature, the resistance he’d felt before still there, but being overwhelmed by his strike.</p><p>Nomu flew back once again and he followed with a ground quaking sprint, his extra muscles more than bearing his weight and allowing him a quicker run than normal if only just. Instead of a follow up punch, he slid behind the creature, wrapped his arms securely around its waist, and lifted it up in a suplex.</p><p>A giant plume of dirt shot up from the impact, but there was a sudden pressure on either side of his ribs. He looked down and saw with no small amount of horror that the black particles from before were there. It was like that bloody game Portal where part of the thing was inside one portal and sticking out another.</p><p>Harry exhaled sharply as Nomu began to squeeze. It was uncomfortable, but not deadly. What was this thing playing at?</p><p>He understood immediately when he heard the pale man order, “Good job, Nomu! Now pull him through and let Kurogiri cut him off!”</p><p>The black mass of particles grumbled, “I hate having blood and guts inside me, Shigaraki-sama, but if it stops another All Might, I’ll do it. Then we move on to the real thing.”</p><p>The wizard growled at the thought, desperately trying to think of a way out even as the creature pulled at him with all its strength. He had no choice, he had to use his second most deadly weapon. His teeth grew into fangs slowly as he struggled to pull himself back up. He hoped a defense of self-defense would keep him from being expelled here.</p><p>Just as he was about to bite the black back in front of him, he felt a chill in the air and heard the pale man scream out in anger. He looked down and saw that the entire right half of Nomu was frozen up until the hand holding his rib.</p><p>With a burst of strength, Harry jumped up into the air, breaking the creature’s grip and subsequently its arm. He landed with a tremendous, earth shaking thud and his feet sunk into the ground.</p><p>“Thought I’d drop by and lend a hand, Potter-san,” Todoroki said with a small grin. A battlecry of “DIE!” from behind him announced Bakugo’s presence before she rocketed over to Kurogiri. She grasped at a metal object inside of the particles and slammed it into the ground.</p><p>“Hey! Potter! Keep the big thing off of me and if this guy moves, I’ll blow him to pieces!” she called out with a savage smile. Interesting. Guess she did belong in the hero course despite her violent nature.</p><p>Speaking of Nomu, it was writhing around on the ground, the frozen flesh chipping off as it did so. He charged forward and grabbed the unfrozen foot of the creature. He knew it could heal based off of it rearranging its own face earlier.</p><p>Harry dragged it away, even as it regrew its flesh, arm, and leg. Before it could get up, he jumped high into the air and let his weight carry him down at a high velocity. He drove his foot down into an axe kick, the ground cratering around the creature. It was a surprise when it screeched out in pain; he hadn’t even thought it could vocalize.</p><p>He kicked it over onto its stomach without hesitation and grabbed its wrists in his hands then into his armpits, pulling its arms back into a painful hold with his feet digging into its back. With its arms out of commission and his gargantuan weight on its back, he essentially had the thing pinned.</p><p>He heard a cry of “Whoa! Stop him!” from Emiko before he saw a pale hand headed for his face. The skinny Shigaraki was actually pretty fast.</p><p>It was instinct that saw him dropping the arms of the Nomu and jumping back to avoid the smell of death and decay surrounding that hand.</p><p>Before he could blink, the black mass of the creature had tackled him to the crater they’d carved into the ground earlier when he was being beaten by the thing.</p><p>A large, dustbin-lid sized black fist deepened the crater by way of punching the wizard in the face. He growled and attempted to sit up, only to be forced back down by another megaton punch. And another. And another. Despite his armor, his nose broke, a blood vessel burst in one of his eyes, and a tooth was knocked out.</p><p>He didn’t hear the gasps of relief from his classmates over the rushing of blood in his ears. He didn’t hear the “<b>Never fear! For I am here!</b> ” from the livid All Might. All he knew was that this… <em> thing </em> had royally pissed him off.</p><hr/><p>All Might glared down at the ruins of the USJ, his trademark smile an angry grimace. He should’ve been here. His students were hurt, his coworker’s arm was useless with exposed muscles at the elbow, and his other coworker’s back was torn apart.</p><p>But most of all, Potter-shounen was being beaten even before his eyes. After he’d tried so hard to get a message out to them, finally succeeding with a combination of magic and technology. He’d have to thank the man that Midnight had called “Moony.” Those doors were hard to get open too, no wonder they hadn’t heard from the place!</p><p>“All Might, please! You have to help him!” cried Ashido-shoujo, her eyes shining with worried tears for her friend. “He was doing alright for a while until he had to dodge the guy with the hands!”</p><p>“<b>Worry not, Ashido-shoujo! It will be alright! Potter-shounen has the spirit of a survivor! And as I said, I am here!</b>” he said, crouching down into a sprinting stance.</p><p>But before he could spring into action, his eyes locked onto the crater, Potter-shounen took matters into his own hands. Well, he didn’t have hands anymore.</p><p>A gigantic, roaring mad snake with a fully extended scarlet crest was now where the wizard had been. He stared in awe as the giant reptile that was his student moved with a swiftness he hadn’t expected from such a large being. The black behemoth that had been beating on the lad was now wrapped up in the crushing coils of the snake.</p><p>He could hear it growling and hissing angrily if also dazed from where he stood, the eyes like green fires as it glared down at the thing in its grasp. The pale man was surprised at the turn of events, but seemed to have a plan when he ran at Bakugo-shoujo with his hand outstretched. The girl was so surprised at Potter’s snake transformation that she hadn’t noticed.</p><p>All Might jumped down quickly, moving with speed greater than the human eye could follow to punch the pale man and scoop up the stunned girl to move her to safety.</p><p>His opponent looked around and seemed to consider this a losing scenario because he immediately called out, “Kurogiri! Exit now! Leave them all, they’re worthless!”</p><p>The mass of black particles that Bakugo-shoujo had been over whirled immediately after the order, disappearing quickly alongside the pale man.</p><p>“Damn, I was hoping to get them both to Tartarus,” he rumbled. A sound of crunching bones reached his ears and he turned to see Potter-shounen still crushing the creature. “<b>Potter-shounen! That’s enough! Don’t kill it!</b>”</p><p>A growling, challenge hiss emanated from the large snake as he opened his mouth, showing sharp fangs dripping with deadly venom. One was missing and bleeding freely.</p><p>“<b>I mean it! It must go to prison! Listen to your teacher!</b>” All Might said, sounding braver than he felt. If the young man went against his orders, he likely wouldn’t be able to stop him. But he wanted to save him from having more blood on his hands than he already did. The memories he’d been shown still nauseated him.</p><p>The basilisk dropped the broken creature a few seconds later and then shrank down into a battered-looking young man. Bruises up and down his bare chest, a blood red sclera in his right eye, a bleeding and crooked nose, and some swelling around his eyes under his mask made for a horrific picture.</p><p>“It has no higher thought processes, All Might-sensei,” Harry slurred out, probably concussed. “A mindless creature that just took orders. But it just made me so…<em> furious </em> . Like I was back… <em> there </em>.”</p><p>“That’s alright, Potter-shounen. You’ve shown remarkable restraint and strength of will for your age and experiences,” his teacher praised. “I’ll take it from here. We’ll get this all cleaned up.”</p><p>“Wait, there’s a woman. A witch from Britain here,” he said, making the pro hero’s blood run cold. “You’ll want her questioned, I know, but she came here to capture another one. A murderer. She knows a friend of mine and she’s no ally of Dumbledore or Voldemort. Maybe have her travel restricted to keep her in Japan, but aside from that, she seemed alright.”</p><p>The young wizard stumbled away after that, right into Emiko. She gave him a winning smile and grabbed his arm before pulling it over her shoulder to support his weight.</p><p>“Hey, Emiko-chan. How’s it going? When did you become triplets?” Harry asked, still slurring heavily.</p><p>She just laughed and helped him make his way back to the rest of the class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(AN:) I had a lot of fun writing this one. Also, surprise Hogwarts Mystery content. The game itself is mediocre and just retreads the ground that the original books did.</p><p>However, Merula is a qt 3.14 and I like that she started as another Draco, but had an actual redemption arc instead of just “Hey, I almost tortured you in the bathroom that one time, but we cool, right?”</p><p>Next is the chapter I planned to put here instead of the USJ as a flashback, but I wanted to write the USJ first and I felt like everyone was looking forward to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Concussed Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(AN:) Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and suggestions! I’ll work on omake versions of the third chapter at some point.</p><p>It has come to my attention that My Hero’s pacing is ridiculous. That is all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Yesterday after Harry’s Battle Trial…</em> </b>
</p><p>Mina volunteered to escort Jiro to the nurse’s office as an apology for pushing her into an injury, especially after Harry’s description of apparition. The rubber tube feeling faded over time as a magic user apparated more and more, but it was still unpleasant.</p><p>A quick peek around the first floor told him that Kirishima had already either gone back to the observation room or on to the infirmary already.</p><p>As a courtesy, he grabbed the bomb and apparated it out of the building.</p><p>When he appeared back in the observation room, it appeared he was early since they were still discussing the match.</p><p>“…even with Ashido-san anchoring and her acid everywhere, Potter-san’s decoys and snake traps would’ve kept Jiro-san from easily claiming the bomb,” Iida said, chopping the air as usual.</p><p>All Might was the first to notice him enter, even with the crack announcing his arrival, “<b>Well, speak of the devil! An inspired match, Potter-shounen! You’ve had several votes already for MVP!</b>”</p><p>Harry nodded in appreciation, “Thank you all. And if I may interject: Jiro-san actually nearly beat me with her sound attack. If she had kept looking for me after I put on my invisibility cloak or just used a sound attack down the hallway on a whim, I would’ve been out.”</p><p>He hummed in thought for a moment, “If she had even ran faster to find me, she would’ve had me, actually, but she was cautious and for good reason. I find it interesting how she was even able to take out my clones so quickly as well; they’re usually much sturdier. So she at least taught me something previously unknown about my abilities.”</p><p>“<b>A humble assessment, Potter-shounen! Once inside, Jiro-shoujo’s planning skills circumvented your own, leaving you to be the reactionary one instead of the instigator as you likely expected,</b> ” the large blonde man replied. Receiving a nod of agreement, he continued, “ <b>Given that you accept your lapse in judgment, I believe I’ll award Jiro-shoujo with MVP!</b></p><p>“<b>I should mention to all of you that video files of your fights will be made available by the end of the day tomorrow, so that you may review and assess yourselves and your classmates easier! For now, however, Hero Team E and Villain Team I! Present yourselves for your test and follow me!</b>” exclaimed the hero, barely waiting for the two teams as he bound out of the room.</p><p>Harry wished the teams passing by luck. As he expected from her excitable nature, Uraraka was the first to walk up to him and animatedly describe how amazing everything looked while she was watching.</p><p>“…And when you pulled out that cape thingy, everyone was wondering exactly what it was and how it would help! Then when you disappeared, it was such a cool effect! Like the air around you rippled and then *poof*” she finished. “What was that, by the way? All Might-sensei didn’t ask!”</p><p>Before she’d even finished her question, he’d pulled the silvery cloak out of one of the inner pockets of his duster to explain, “It’s an invisibility cloak that’s been in my family for generations. One of my ancestors created this as a trio of artifacts with two of his brothers. There’s actually a legend around it if you can believe that! But it’s an inaccurate one, to say the least.”</p><p>The brown haired girl oohed and aahed at his explanation, gingerly touching the cloak when he didn’t object to her reaching for it.</p><p>“Oooh, it’s like water, but in the form of some kind of fabric. What’s it made of?” Uraraka asked. Out of his peripherals, he saw Momo and Iida leaning in for the answer too. They seemed to have wandered over in the middle of their conversation. A bandage wrapped around one of Momo’s wrists evidence that she’d been affected by the explosive finale of her trial.</p><p>The green-eyed wizard smiled as though he were about to reveal a secret and leaned in conspiratorially, causing them all to lean in further. He let the tension build before finally saying, “I have no idea!”</p><p>Momo was the first to recover from the anti-climax and scowled without any real heat at his snickering.</p><p>“Harry-kun, that was almost as bad as if you’d said that it’s a secret!” she admonished.</p><p>“To be honest, any documentation on it is over seven hundred years old and is in a combination of Old and Middle English, so it’s tough to translate,” Harry explained, tucking the cloak back into its pocket for the time being.</p><p>She nodded and looked down at his still bare torso, “Do you need a new shirt? I could make you one if you can’t do it yourself.”</p><p>“Thanks, but no thanks, Momo-chan. I might actually keep my costume like this since I don’t want to have to keep replacing the shirt. It kind of gives away when I’m ‘scaling up’, but my hands and face would do that anyway,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>Also, he didn’t understand until earlier that the acromantula silk lining of his dragonskin duster felt amazing against his bare skin; the lining switched to cotton just before the sleeves started to prevent a feedback loop in the runes on the sleeve linings, according to the goblins. He just thought they were trying to cut costs.</p><p>The stock sound of a wolf whistle came out of one of Harry’s pockets, specifically the one he kept his phone in after deciding to keep it out of the mokeskin pouch. He knew that wasn’t the default sound he’d picked for all texts, prompting him to mumble, “Did Mina-chan actually pick her own text message sound?”</p><p>That reminded him. He pulled out his phone and grinned at the three of them, “Whenever you all get the chance later, would any of you like to exchange numbers? I’m not used to having a phone, so mine’s pretty empty.”</p><p>After their agreements and even a reminder from Uraraka to get Tsu and Midoriya’s numbers as well, Harry read the text that Mina had sent him, a look of horror on his face after, “Oh no, Recovery Girl wants me in the infirmary. What did I do this time?!”</p><p>His expression soured when All Might burst into the room in his usual over-the-top fashion, “And I’m going to miss the next trial because of that! Maybe the one after too!”</p><p>“Have no fear, Potter-san! I’ll be sure to inform you of anything notable you miss!” proclaimed Iida. Uraraka and Momo assured him of the same and reminded him that videos will be out later. He sighed at that. They were right, so he trudged over to their teacher before he could start the match.</p><p>“All Might-sensei, forgive the interruption,” the green-eyed wizard said, gaining the pro hero’s attention. “Recovery Girl requires me in the infirmary. May I be excused?”</p><p>“Of course, Potter-shounen! Your health is important, after all!” he exclaimed before he turned back to the console. “<b>Villain team…</b>”</p><p>Harry tuned out the rest as he’d heard it before, stepped out of range of the hero’s microphone, gave his class a jaunty wave, and turned on his heel for that familiar feeling of apparition.</p><p>He appeared down the hall from the infirmary in a men’s restroom he’d scoped out earlier to minimize disturbing any classes or spooking patients. Given his previous experiences with Hogwarts, he’d be in and out of the place with alarming regularity, even with his abilities.</p><p>The green-eyed wizard strolled leisurely into the infirmary, noticing the privacy curtains up around two of the beds. Kirishima was in one of the beds without the curtains, still looking exhausted. Beside her was Mina and both waved enthusiastically. He grinned and waved back.</p><p>He winced at the scowl on Recovery Girl’s wrinkled face. She’d obviously been waiting for him. She was nicer than Madame Pomfrey’s prickly bedside manner, but if someone did something she considered foolish, she’d let them know. In great detail. With her cane.</p><p>“For someone who can teleport, that took an awfully long time for you to get here, young man,” she scolded as she patted a stool next to her raised office chair.</p><p>“I had to ask permission to leave, madame. I didn’t want sensei to question my absence,” Harry explained, sitting down on the stool.</p><p>She harrumphed, but accepted his excuse, already turning his stool with surprising strength for such a small elder woman. A cold instrument found its way being inserted into his ear, presumably checking for damage.</p><p>“You haven’t been trying to heal yourself, have you? Do you remember what I said about leaving such things to medical professionals?” she demanded sharply.</p><p>———</p><p>
  <b> <em>The day before…</em> </b>
</p><p>“Midoriya, go to the old lady and have her heal…your finger?” Aizawa said, eying her uninjured finger with clear surprise as he held out a sheet of paper. He’d written it up without expecting her injury to disappear in the time it took for the Quirk Assessment Tests to end.</p><p>“Oh, uh, Potter-san healed it for me. It’s fine now, he even offered me some advice if I injure it again,” the greenette explained nervously.</p><p>“…Did he now?” he said with a dangerous tone, causing his first problem child to look even more nervous. He looked around for the one he expected to be his second problem child. Just a feeling he had. He called out sharply when he spotted the young man, “Potter! Get your scaly hide over here promptly!”</p><p>“Not currently scaly, sensei, but I understand the sentiment,” Harry said, approaching with caution. That tone was usually one Snivellus took before taking points off for breathing.</p><p>“Did you heal Midoriya’s finger after she broke it?” he asked with a leading tone.</p><p>“Yes?” he replied.</p><p>“Was that a question or an answer, Potter?” That’s a dangerous question. One that Sirius said that McGonagall had asked his father plenty of times as bait. Every time, his father had the same answer and it always infuriated her, resulting in particularly cruel detentions each time.</p><p>Thinking about that story replaced his common sense in the moment, so he couldn’t help it when he replied, “Yes.”</p><p>“…Congratulations, Potter. I was going to be the one to tell you off, but now I think I’ll let the old lady do it instead. She’ll do it better than I could,” Aizawa said with a sadistic grin. “Go with Midoriya and explain why she’s already healed.”</p><p>Initially, when the two of them entered her office, Recovery Girl had been very welcoming, warm, and kind. Shortly, Harry’s shin became intimately familiar with how hard her syringe-shaped cane was after he tried to explain his knowledge of magical healing.</p><p>Heroically, Midoriya attempted to save him, but she was subjected to the youthful heroine’s lecture as well about accepting medical help from someone without a license.</p><p>Though, Recovery Girl was rather interested in the potions he could provide after he produced his test scores for the subject when he’d tested out of magical schooling. With flying colors, he was proud to admit. It was one of a few reasons why he’d not gone to the Mahoutokoro School of Magic.</p><p>One being that by testing out, he was considered an adult by the goblins, and so, had access to his family’s vaults, not just a trust vault. Another being that they only accepted natural-born Japanese citizens due to a strict selection process.</p><p>The ICW actually provided proctors for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, which was why they were accepted in other countries as qualifications. And it was another avenue of control he wanted to cut Dumbledore off on. He didn’t need Hogwarts, he had all O’s in everything he cared for (Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, and Runes; the rest were utter tripe he could just use a book for).</p><p>Despite not being signed on to the ICW, the Japanese Ministry of Magic accepted their testing standards and thus test results with a few exceptions that required retesting, like Potions. Thanks to Snivellus and his horrid teaching method of “instructions are on the board, dunderheads,” Hogwarts was considered dead last among magical schools for the subject.</p><p>It took her awhile to vent her spleen before she finally sat down at her computer and began to search the internet. It was amazing to Harry that there were actually websites where magic users posted information about magic. In every language. The Statute of Secrecy was a bloody joke.</p><p>Some of those sites had been started in the early 90’s and were still going strong. He himself had found one made by British muggleborns warning others about specific purebloods. The Malfoys were insulted regularly.</p><p>Recovery Girl eventually found a reference website for maladies and injuries with their magical remedies, sponsored and endorsed by the Ministry of Health, Labour, and Welfare. The website even included information on how to be supplied with potions directly from brewers around the country.</p><p>Auntie Nemuri informed him later at home that Principal Nezu was ecstatic about the find, and that U.A. would soon have their storage units filled with healing potions, such as Blood-Replenishing Potion, Pepper-Up, and Burn-Healing Paste. A healer, on the other hand, would be more difficult to find.</p><p>Later, the two students left the infirmary, their ears still ringing and their hands full of gummy bears.</p><p>“…So, until I can get certified, Midoriya-san, regrowing your bones would need to be left to the professionals. I can point you to them if the need arises,” Harry said, popping a few of the gummy treats into his mouth.</p><p>“I understand completely, Potter-san,” Midoriya replied with a thousand yard stare in her dark green eyes.</p><p>———</p><p>“I took two potions, madame. A general pain reliever for my inner ear and a headache reliever for the headache I had. They both aid the healing process as well,” he explained hesitantly while being forced to turn once more so she can check his other ear.</p><p>“Hmph, you better be right about that, young man, or you’ll be sorry,” Recovery Girl said, turning to her computer to check her references.</p><p>In that time, the infirmary door opened and there stood Ojiro, shivering heavily and supporting a lethargic (and also shivering) Tsu with his tail. The sound of out-of-sync-with-the-other-two chattering teeth told him that Hagakure was there too.</p><p>“…Soooo, you and Hagakure-san won, right? You obliterated Todoroki-san so utterly that he’s sub-atomic?” Harry said with a grin, causing a snort of amusement from the blonde and a shaky giggle from the invisible girl.</p><p>A syringe-shaped cane smacked his shin at the joke, but the joke was on Recovery Girl because he’d prepared for it by letting his armored scales form on his legs.</p><p>“It’s a good thing I’ve got this up already, you three. I’m going to temporarily deputize you as my assistant, Potter. Consider this a test to see if you’re going to be allowed to heal minor injuries only under my supervision,” she said. “Diagnose and tell me the treatment you think they need. I’ll check your work.”</p><p>His holly wand fell into his hand and a wave of it conjured three soft stools for them to sit on. Once they’d settled, he waved his wand over the three of them, one by one.</p><p>“Ojiro-san has a lower than standard body temperature, but nowhere near hypothermia. Hagakure-san’s temperature is lower than his, but still out of range of hypothermia. Both have frostnip on their feet, not quite first degree frostbite. Recommended treatment is a warming charm and Pepper-Up to prevent a cold.</p><p>“Tsu-chan is a bit different. She appears to be cold-blooded because of her quirk and her body being exposed to cold temperatures makes her want to hibernate. She wasn’t exposed to as much ice for as long as the other two, so her treatment should be minimal comparatively.</p><p>Recommended treatment is a lower-powered warming charm to bring her back up to the environment’s temperature. It’s a charm I’d use for a wild snake without access to a heating rock, so it shouldn’t be too different,” Harry rattled off.</p><p>She hummed softly to herself, checking his answers against the reference site. She turned back with a kind smile, “Very good, young man. Hop to it. Warm those freezing bodies up.”</p><p>His left hand rifled through his potions pouch for his supply of Pepper-Up while he flicked his wand to Ojiro, Hagakure, and Tsu in turn, making sure to use very little magic for the frog girl. The relieved and grateful sighs from the first two made him grin somewhat sadistically for what was to come.</p><p>“Don’t thank me just yet, you two. Now you have to drink your potions. And <em> don’t </em> stop until they’re completely gone,” the green-eyed wizard said, holding two vials out to two suddenly trepidatious patients. Ojiro took one first, followed shortly by the other appearing to float off of his hand</p><p>The Japanese versions of most potions tasted quite pleasant, due to improved recipes. Skele-Gro was reported to actually taste citrusy, though it still burned on the way down. Except some still had to be bitter and unpleasant to discourage overuse because they were either highly addictive, toxic in large quantities, or both.</p><p>Pepper-Up was an example of the last. It had a peppery taste overall, but it was also bitter and had an aftertaste like moldy bread. However, it came with an energy high that was completely addictive and contained belladonna (also known as deadly nightshade) berries.</p><p>He watched with a small amount of awe when he saw the mouth of the vial he knew Hagakure had disappear, followed by the potion inside. The displeased noises they both made at the taste tickled his funny bone just right. Now he knew why Madame Pomfrey would smile when giving him any sort of potion. Especially when he caught the disgusted face that Ojiro had.</p><p>It wasn’t a reassuring smile, it was an amused one.</p><p>He nearly burst out laughing at the steam pouring out of the blonde’s ears and the steam seemingly coming from nowhere next to him, but he composed himself quickly.</p><p>He vanished the empty vials they were holding out to him and said, “You’ll likely feel excessively energetic for the next eight hours, similar to an energy drink without the debilitating crash. And the steaming effect should stop in two to three hours.”</p><p>Harry turned back to Recovery Girl, noticing her smile was similar to Madame Pomfrey’s and it only grew at the questioning “steam?” from the two patients. It took a special kind of sadist to be a nurse, he concluded. She then dismissed a newly re-energized trio of students, though Tsu’s energy was because her temperature was back up to appropriate levels.</p><p>“The vials can be reused, but it’s easier to vanish them and transfigure new ones out of other things. Since you cannot do that, madame, hot, soapy water then make sure they are completely dried out in a dehydrator before filling them back up. The single-dose vials you can order from the potions brewer you plan on using for U.A.” he explained.</p><p>“I read as much, young man, but thank you anyway for the advice. Now, before I dismiss you, I’ll need one more of those for Kirishima over there and, most importantly, the copy of your medical history I requested. I’ll accept the magical version,” the nurse said.</p><p>His eyebrows flew up in surprise. Auntie Nemuri was supposed to give her that! He specifically made sure that she’d packed it in her tote today!</p><p>The old woman sighed at the look on his face, “Midnight has it, doesn’t she?” At his nod, she continued, “Well, the day’s almost over and I don’t want to have to chase her down tomorrow. She’s over in 1-B for her class, go get your papers, and bring them to me.”</p><p>Harry traded another dose of Pepper-Up for a note to explain his interruption to her class. He waved once more to Kirishima and Mina, then to a newly revealed Jiro, receiving two enthusiastic waves and one somewhat hesitant wave in return. He walked to the bathroom from earlier and apparated to Class 1-A to keep the sound to a minimum outside 1-B.</p><p>Only to growled at by a sleepy-looking Aizawa inside his sleeping bag on the classroom floor. Oops. He must’ve woken him up. Wait, why was he sleeping here?</p><p>“…I’m a figment of your imagination, go back to sleep?” Harry said hopefully.</p><p>“I wish, Potter. Why are you in here disturbing the only peace I get during the school day?” was the reply.</p><p>“Recovery Girl wanted me to—” he started.</p><p>“Cut to the chase. Is it something that involves me?” Aizawa grumbled.</p><p>“No, sensei,” the green-eyed wizard replied.</p><p>“Then go. I’ll be stopping by with an associate after school at eight pm, Midnight knows already, and I’m sure All Might told you that I want an explanation for those articles,” he said, curling up once again.</p><p>“Yes, sensei,” Harry practically ran out of the room and down the hall to 1-B. A pit in his stomach told him that he’d definitely be having screaming nightmares tonight. He always did whenever he so much as thought of the graveyard. Thankfully, with being able to use magic as often as he wanted, he was sure he had so far avoided waking his godmother.</p><p>‘<em> Oh no, she’s talking. She hates being interrupted, </em>” he thought with dread. He knocked on the edge of the door to announce his presence and opened the door quickly to stop her from building up too much steam.</p><p>“Who has the <em> balls </em> to interrupt my class?!” Midnight growled as she turned to the now-open door to a nervously smiling Harry. She glared until he stepped inside up to her, whereupon she started tapping her foot against the floor impatiently. “This better be good, <em> Potter. </em>”</p><p>Ah, the surname, definitely angry. Usually, she was so affectionate with him. A little too affectionate, sometimes. He glanced briefly at the students and nodded in greeting to them before wordlessly holding out the note from Recovery Girl.</p><p>Thankfully, that was enough to soften her up, “Oh hell, I’m sorry, Harry-kun. I simply forgot.” There was the affection again, so maybe she wasn’t angry anymore. “Wait here and watch my class for me. I’ll go get what Recovery Girl needs.”</p><p>She hurried out of the room while he called out to her, “Wait, no! I can go get it faster and then I can go back to the—and she’s gone.”</p><p>Harry slowly turned to face Class 1-B, the historic rival class to 1-A. Though not as openly antagonistic as Gryffindor and Slytherin at Hogwarts, there were those who did take it to extremes. Most of the class were looking at him curiously, though he did notice a hostile-looking blonde guy.</p><p>‘<em> Hello, new Draco, </em>’ he thought sarcastically.</p><p>The wizard bowed after a moment and said, “Hello, 1-B. I apologize for interrupting your class, but Recovery Girl demanded that I jump and I would be unwise to say anything other than, ‘how high?’”</p><p>There were a few laughs, and the hostile blonde just smiled sarcastically and tilted his head before speaking, “So, 1-A has finally seen fit to send a messenger to their betters with a paper-thin excuse. If the schedule was right, 1-A should be in Battle Trials currently. What happened, <em> Potter </em>? Did you fail so miserably that you had to see the school nurse?”</p><p>Harry was deciding which prank spell to hit the tosser with when a giant hand smacked the back of the blonde’s head for him, knocking him face first into his desk top.</p><p>The orange-haired girl sitting behind him was glaring at the dazed guy, her hand returning to a normal size, “Monoma-san! He was being perfectly polite and I’m sure he did fine in his trial!” She smiled at him kindly and apologetically, “Sorry about him, Potter-san, he’s just jealous he didn’t get into 1-A.”</p><p>He waved her apology off with a grin, “Quite alright. I knew someone like him at my last school, except he was actually nastier about it. Don’t you all do what we’re currently doing next week?”</p><p>Several of them nodded at his question. Deciding to show off a little, he waved his wand behind himself, conjuring a flamboyant cushioned chair. He sat down and regarded them with a lazy grin, “How interesting. I admit there’s a little envy from me that you all get to relax at least a little at first.”</p><p>A green haired girl with sharp teeth similar to Kirishima’s spoke up with a friendly smile, “Whoa, that was awesome! Is that your quirk? What’s with the stick? What’s your coat made of?”</p><p>He chuckled a little indulgently, waving his wand to conjure a matching ottoman and propped his feet up, “In reverse order, dragonskin from a Ukrainian Iron-Belly, it’s a wand, and I’m a wizard. My quirk is something else entirely. Can’t go giving away all my secrets, can I?”</p><p>Harry winked playfully at the class, not noticing that one of their number had gone from politely curious to positively thunderous at his sinful blasphemy.</p><p>He <em> did </em> notice an absolutely adorable blonde girl with large horns, a round face, and large, round, innocent Prussian blue eyes staring at him speculatively. She smiled timidly and said in competent, but halting Japanese, “Hello! You sound very…Uhm. Your way of speaking is…English? Are you from English, er, England?”</p><p>“<em> Indeed, I am, luv. Came to Japan out of Surrey, England. Great Britain was getting a little stifling for my tastes, you see. Not a lot of rights for quirk users over there, </em>” the green-eyed wizard said in English, his accent especially pronounced for her.</p><p>She smiled broadly at this, though blushing at the “luv” moniker he’d given her, and said in a drawling American accent, “<em> Yay, I was right! I thought I heard your accent in your Japanese! It’s very good, better than mine! Could you maybe help me with mine? Monoma-san helps me learn, but it might be easier for you to teach me since you spoke English first. Right? </em>”</p><p>He chuckled playfully, “<em> Well, I certainly spoke English first. What you Americans speak is a little questionable, but I think I could teach you. Then maybe afterward, I can teach you Japanese. I’m Harrison Potter, by the way. And you are? </em>”</p><p>Her giggle showed that his playful jibe had been taken well, “<em> Pony Tsunotori! And I’ll have you know that my English is impeccable! What you Brits do to it is awful, you add excess u’s to everything. Texans do it better. </em>”</p><p>At his raised eyebrow, Tsunotori said, “<em> Yeah, I know. A Pony from Texas, laugh it up, Mr. Potter. I got it all the time there before my parents wanted to immigrate back to my granddad’s homeland. Would you like to exchange phone numbers or emails? </em>”</p><p>Harry reached into his mokeskin pouch to produce a pad of paper and a self-inking quill, smirking internally at the raised eyebrows at his quill. He wrote down his number and email address then tore the paper from the pad and floated it over to her with a flick of his wand.</p><p>“<em> Just to save you the trouble of trying to navigate my phone since it’s in Japanese. Helps the reading comprehension, you know. I’d recommend it after memorizing which options are where. Now, since some of your classmates look a little lost, I’ll switch back to Japanese. In the meantime, feel free to call me Harry, </em>” he said.</p><p>“<em> Fair enough, I’ll email you my number later, Harry. And call me Pony if you like. No need for honorifics if you don’t want to add them, </em>” Pony said with a smile.</p><p>He nodded to her and spoke in Japanese once more, “Sorry about excluding you all like that, but when I get the opportunity to speak my native language, I take it. I’m sure you all understand.”</p><p>One of the previously quiet students, a tanned guy with his black hair in a low braid and reptile-like eyes, spoke up, “Excuse me, Potter-san! I have a question about your coat. You said it was dragonskin, yes? Why not leather?”</p><p>“Yep. As for your second question, it’s tough, magic-resistant, and light. Like I said before, this was shed from a Ukrainian Iron-Belly, one of the biggest dragons alive,” Harry explained.</p><p>The student nodded thoughtfully, “What other kinds of dragons are there, Potter-san?”</p><p>“Hmm, many. I think there’s a reserve somewhere up in Hokkaido with mostly Chinese Fireballs you could probably look up online and make a reservation to visit. Listen carefully to the caretakers though, dragons are exceedingly dangerous and can range from docile to hostile. As for other species of dragon, I can tell you the two types I’ve interacted with in the past as examples.</p><p>The Norwegian Ridgeback, which I saw hatch from an egg the size of a watermelon and has venomous fangs from birth; and the Hungarian Horntail, the most hostile one of them all. The one I saw was a nesting mother and could spit flames forty feet out. And the tail…Well, just as advertised…”</p><p>He trailed off with a shiver and lowered his duster off of his left shoulder, showing the scar there that looked like his skin had been ripped to shreds from his armpit to his shoulder, “Don’t ever mess with a Hungarian Horntail or an injury like this could be the least of your worries.”</p><p>One of their number actually stood up with a sharp-toothed grin (that seemed to be exceedingly common here), a guy with iron-grey hair and wickedly sharp tan eyelashes surrounding his eyes, “That’s so <em> manly! </em>”</p><p>“…Fan of the Crimson Riot?” Harry asked, a sudden suspicion that was where Kirishima’s positive proclamations of things being manly came from.</p><p>“Big time!” was the answer.</p><p>———</p><p>The door to the room slid back open, revealing his smirking godmother. He thought, ‘<em> Finally, she’s back! I was starting to run out things to talk about! </em>’</p><p>“Well, no chaos and nobody’s on fire, so it appears you got along with each other,” she said. She idly poked at his chair. “Recovery Girl has what she wanted. Clean up your mess and get back to your classmates, Harry-kun.”</p><p>Harry nodded and stood up, vanishing the chair and ottoman. When he turned to face his godmother, he was pulled into a firm, and somewhat embarrassing, hug.</p><p>He heard the speculative whispers behind him, even as she whispered breathily in his ear, “Don’t interrupt my class again, Harry-kun. I might not be so forgiving next time. I might even give you <em> detention </em>.”</p><p>His look of horror was rewarded with a sadistic smile and a glint in her sky blue eyes. As easy as it might sound being in detention with his Auntie Nemuri, he was dealing with Midnight-sensei at that moment. And her detentions were rumored to be hellacious and cruel.</p><p>Harry nodded quickly and pulled away, “Won’t happen again, Midnight-sensei!” He gave the class a quick bow, “Thank you for your hospitality, 1-B. I hope we meet again!”</p><p>He hurried to a corner of the room, turned on his heel, and vanished from the room with a sharp crack.</p><p>“…Was that his quirk or can wizards just do that?” asked Kendo Itsuka, the orange haired girl with the expandable hands.</p><p>Their teacher called out for quiet and told them to reopen their books so she could continue her lecture.</p><p>———</p><p>Harry appeared in the observation room once more, surprising most of his classmates with the crack of apparition. Even All Might stumbled in his announcements.</p><p>“<b>—and as the clock ticks down, Iida-shounen would do well to…GOOD GRIEF, POTTER-SHOUNEN! Don’t do that! Next time, use the door!</b> ” the pro hero roared. He suddenly realized what he’d done when Iida grasped at his ear in apparent pain, but to his credit, the speedster kept running. “ <b>Apologies, Iida-shounen.</b>”</p><p>He smiled apologetically at his teacher before standing next to Momo, Mina, and a still-steaming, but energized Kirishima, “So, what’s going on? I only <em> just </em> escaped from Midnight-sensei’s wrath after having to sit through an examination from Recovery Girl.”</p><p>“You must’ve seen the aftermath of Todoroki-san’s trial, then,” said Momo. At his nod, she summarized the current match for his benefit. Uraraka had been captured during a failed ambush when she tried to throw Shoji out of the building after she tagged him with her quirk.</p><p>She hadn’t expected her multiple-armed teammate to just grab the windowsill with all six hands. And Kaminari had snuck up behind her for a quick and painless capture when he’d feinted going upstairs, pretending to split up as most other teams had done during their trial.</p><p>Due to her capture, she was told to release her quirk and now Iida was outrunning Kaminari’s electric attacks while simultaneously keeping the bomb out of Shoji’s reach, laughing maniacally the whole time.</p><p>“Impressive. It’s upsetting that I missed all that,” Harry said with a pout.</p><p>“Well, at least you have the video to look forward to, Potter-kun! And what was in that bottle you gave Recovery Girl for me and where can I get more? It was nasty, but I feel so <em> manly </em> and like I could run a marathon!” Kirishima said, flexing one of her biceps with her skin hardened to emphasize her point.</p><p>The green-eyed wizard chuckled, “It’s Pepper-Up potion. One of many types of healing potion and I’m sorry to say, but I’m not going to give you any more. Not for a while at least. It’s nasty because it’s addictive and toxic when taken in excess. One of the ingredients is safe in measured quantities, but if there’s too much in your system at a time, it’s poisonous.”</p><p>Her alarmed look had him take on a reassuring tone, “Like I said, it’s fine in small amounts and the ingredient in question is filtered out by your liver after a good night’s rest. But to be safe, most wait a full twenty-four hours to take more.”</p><p>“So what’s the ingredient, Harry-kun?” asked Mina curiously.</p><p>“Dried and crushed belladonna berries. Belladonna has a history of being filtered and used for non-magical medicines, but it has numerous magical properties when combined with certain other ingredients,” he explained.</p><p>“<b>And that’s Kaminari-shounen captured! With his own capture tape, even! Will Iida-shounen be able to pull off an upset in time or will Shoji-shounen be able to recover from this fumble?</b>” All Might rumbled.</p><p>Before the blonde hero had even finished his rhetorical question, Iida had pulled out his capture tape and wrapped a stunned Shoji up as well.</p><p>———</p><p>Their class wrapped up quickly after the last trial with the reminder that they’d be visiting Unforeseen Simulation Joint the next day with All Might, Aizawa, and Thirteen. They were dismissed to go change back to their locker rooms into their school uniforms.</p><p>“Hey, Iida-san,” Harry said, gaining the speedster’s attention. “Good job on your trial. Trade phones?”</p><p>“Thank you very much, Potter-san!” he replied, trading phones to program each other’s numbers in. “It was tough, but I embodied the very spirit of villainy after your example. Would you tell me what inspired you to do such a thing?”</p><p>He froze for a moment at the question, his eyes sliding out of focus and remembering Voldemort’s attempt to recruit him while on the back of Quirrell’s head. Even then, he realized the dark bastard had no intention of actually recruiting him. He just wanted him distracted and easy to kill.</p><p>“I…It just hit me, Iida-san,” Harry said, taking his phone back and handing Iida his. “It seemed like a test, you know. No plan survives first contact with the enemy, so heroes sometimes have to plan as they go, right?”</p><p>“Yes, of course! It makes so much sense, Potter-san! You—Todoroki-san, did you need something?” Iida said, looking over his classmate’s shoulder.</p><p>He turned around and met Todoroki’s eyes. The barest of flinches happened in the heterochromial boy.</p><p>“Just wanted to speak with Potter in private. I have questions,” said the cold young man. Iida didn’t seem to pick up on the subtext and just acceded, walking away after a quick farewell.</p><p>Harry held up his hand when Todoroki wanted to speak and waved his wand to put up a muffling charm. He motioned for him to continue.</p><p>“My brother’s a wizard,” he stated plainly. “Plays for Japan’s National Quidditch team. Told me about how you disappeared after an international tournament. The one you described to me over text. The one with the villain who came back from the dead.”</p><p>The reply was a deep, tired sigh and a long pause. His voice was small and not just a little broken, “What’s the question?”</p><p>“Why tell me? You didn’t even know me and yet you told me all this on a seeming whim,” Todoroki asked, wondering at how defeated the wizard sounded.</p><p>“First of all, I’d like to apologize. I try not to do it, but sometimes, whenever I meet someone’s eyes, I can see surface memories, especially if they’re strong. I get it from my basilisk form. You were practically screaming at me, but it’s still a violation of privacy,” Harry said, looking deeply regretful.</p><p>“Just don’t tell anyone what you saw. I’m assuming you saw how I got my scar?” he asked. At Harry’s nod, he sighed, “Is that why? Because you felt sorry for me?” He sounded a little bitter.</p><p>“No, not at all. I hate getting that sort of pity too,” he replied. “Your brother told you my parents were killed when I was a baby and the villain who did it tried to do the same to me?”</p><p>“Something like that, I didn’t mention your name, but he did call you ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’,” Todoroki said. He was surprised at the absolutely disgusted sigh from the wizard.</p><p>“I hate that title. It’s like it’s completely erasing my mother from history. She’s the real reason I survived. She invoked some sort of protection over me to keep me from being killed by sacrificing herself to Voldemort,” Harry said.</p><p>“Oh, that’s his name? My brother said he could never get anyone to tell him the name. Said they were too afraid to say it,” Todoroki said.</p><p>“Yeah. After my parents were killed, my previous headmaster decided that I was his perfect little pawn. He made their wills disappear, altered my birth certificate to match his view of me, and just dropped me on the doorstep of my aunt and uncle, telling them to raise me,” he practically snarled.</p><p>The ice-and-fire user still wasn’t seeing why…Wait, his eyes widened slightly, “They didn’t like you, did they?”</p><p>That prompted a bitter, humorless laugh, “I wish that was all it amounted to. Just dislike instead of seething hatred. The scars you’ve probably seen by now? Those were the only ones I couldn’t get transfigured away. Speaking of, if you’re not attached to it, your brother could probably help you get yours taken care of.”</p><p>Todoroki watched Harry dig through the expanded pouch of his and shook his head, “Thanks, but no thanks, I’m keeping it as a reminder of what I need to do. It keeps me focused on my goals.”</p><p>“Fair enough. Anyway, this was all before I managed to unlock my basilisk form, so all that defense? Didn’t exist back then. Here, look,” he said, handing his classmate two photos, one of his torso and one of his back.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised when the pictures were glanced at for a moment and then the other teen had to hold back a gag. That was the usual reaction, though most did vomit.</p><p>The photo of Harry’s chest showed a cross branded just above his heart and visibly protruding ribs from frequent bouts of starvation. Grease burns littered his chest because Petunia didn’t want any of her aprons tainted. There were bright, ropey scars across his lower belly from when Vernon wouldn’t stop whipping with his belt.</p><p>His back wasn’t much better. There were scars above his beltline that looked like belt buckle imprints. Most egregious of all was a set of cuts resembling childish scrawl with the backwards “r” in the word “freak” on his shoulder.</p><p>“My cousin actually got a present for his little writing project,” he said cynically.</p><p>Harry pulled the pictures out of an unresisting, shaking grip. He smiled humorlessly when Todoroki just stared at him with wide, unseeing eyes, “I’m waiting on the absolute perfect moment to utterly and completely destroy their lives. It’s not a heroic sentiment, but it is <em> justice </em>.”</p><p>There was a morbid curiosity in his classmate’s eyes and his smile turned sharklike, “I’m not going to kill them, but I’m also not going to save them. Especially not my cousin, not anymore. I already saved him once and he broke my jaw in return. Or rather, one of my clones’ jaws. That’s one of the reasons I like it here, actually. People here appreciate being saved.”</p><p>“How the hell are you not a villain?” was the somewhat desperate question from Todoroki, trying to find some way of making the world make sense again.</p><p>Harry just laughed and dismissed the muffling charm, nudging his classmate toward the exit, “My parents wouldn’t want me to be. Let’s get to class so we can be let out of school. Sero just left and we’re the only ones still in here. Oh, next time you talk to him, tell your brother that I’d like to see him play Quidditch sometime.”</p><p>———</p><p>They were allowed to decompress from the trials in the classroom until the school day ended. Midoriya was there, looking ready to fall asleep with her arms still bandaged tightly. However, she was still cognizant enough to trade numbers with himself, Momo, Uraraka, Iida, and Tsu.</p><p>It was like a strange game of pass the parcel where they all had each others’ phones at one point. It was an odd way of exchanging numbers, but it made sense. It was a way of saying “I trust you not to do anything untoward on my phone.”</p><p>It made his phone feel more like it belonged to him rather than just being something he’d been forced to get.</p><p>Harry would’ve followed his group of friends out of the school when they were dismissed, but he told them he had to meet his godmother to take her home. She quite liked the instantaneous travel magical users had, even though most were uncomfortable.</p><p>He was amused to see that Momo was taking her expanded bag home with her, having gotten permission to carry the newest addition of her costume around with her as she pleased. It was adorable how attached she’d become to it in such a short time. Whether because it was technically a magical artifact now or that he’d made it (or even both), he wasn’t exactly sure.</p><p>Shortly after parting ways with his new group of friends (and wasn’t that wild? No one was chasing them off for once.), Harry found himself outside the door to the staff room. As if someone sped the clock up on him, he didn’t feel like he’d waited long before Auntie Nemuri walked out, carrying her tote of papers.</p><p>He was thankful she’d noticed that he was utterly drained. And thankful that she’d gotten the revenge for interrupting her class out of her system. He gripped her hand in his and apparated them both back to the foyer of her modest two-story house with ease, kicking off his shoes immediately after arriving.</p><p>“How long do I have before everything goes to shit and someone tries to kill me again? I felt it. Someone questioned my luck,” Harry asked in a sleepy, resigned voice with the air of a man walking to the gallows. He didn’t resist when he was pulled into a warm, soft hug by his godmother.</p><p>“Shhh, Harry-kun. It’s going to be fine. You have all of U.A.’s teachers on your side and we won’t let anything happen to our students without a fight, don’t you worry,” Nemuri said, slowly running her fingers through his messy hair.</p><p>“I’m tired, can I rest before Aizawa-sensei gets here? I’ll set up the pensieve before I get on my rock,” he said.</p><p>“You don’t even have to ask,” she answered. A playful, flirtatious smile grew on her face and her voice grew husky, “If you need some stress relief, let auntie know. And don’t forget, feel free to invite one or more of your little girlfriends over if the need arises. I’m an ever dutiful hostess.”</p><p>He snorted, with a light blush on his cheeks, “At least once a day, huh? If you’re not careful, I’m going to get used to it.”</p><p>“Then I’ll just have to try harder, won’t I?” Nemuri asked rhetorically.</p><p>It had been truly bizarre to him that someone who wanted him to call her auntie would ever be flirtatious and downright amorous to him. To go from a complete lack of love to an overabundance was jarring, but he quickly realized it was just her way and that she’d never force his boundaries.</p><p>Between her and Sirius doing everything he could to make him a ladies’ man like him, he actually started to wonder what the hell his parents had been smoking when they’d picked godparents.</p><p>———</p><p>Nemuri winced at the knock on the door at seven pm. They were early and Harry was still resting comfortably. Oh well, Aizawa would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, even if it meant massively inconveniencing everyone involved.</p><p>She stood and smoothed down the long shirt she wore when off-duty and relaxing. The lack of pants to cover her thong didn’t even concern her as she hurried to the door.</p><p>Passing by the pensieve filled with shining, silver thoughts on the coffee table, the R rated hero wrenched open the door with an annoyed look at the two men standing there.</p><p>“You’re earlier than you said you’d be,” she growled out.</p><p>Aizawa just scoffed, but at least Toshinori looked apologetic, as well as ridiculous in the oversized suit meant for his buff form, “Sorry, Aizawa got impatient.”</p><p>“I was woken up early from my nap by problem child number two, it’s only fair that I do the same to him,” the lethargic man grumbled. He didn’t like the look in his coworker’s eyes when he’d said that. “And you couldn’t be bothered to wear pants?”</p><p>“Oh, fine then. You both get to help me wake him up. Follow me. Pants optional,” she purred, all too pleased with herself. “He’s in the office room I could never find a use for. He’s made it into his own little den.”</p><p>Toshinori stepped in first, kicking off his shoes with a feeling of dread. She was far too pleased to be waking up her ward earlier than he wanted to be. He eyed the large stone basin on her coffee table with shining silver contents with curiosity.</p><p>“Ah, I was wondering, Nemuri-chan. Do you think perhaps my injury could be fixed by a magical doctor? I never considered the possibility until recently, but they’re still so secular and I want the utmost in discretion, as you know,” he said.</p><p>“Hmm, it’d be some work, but I’m sure we could find one for you, Toshi-kun. In fact, I believe Harry-kun’s healer would be glad to help after he and his wife wrap up their affairs in Britain. Oh, and don’t expect to keep your identity secret from him,” Nemuri said mysteriously.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked. She just smiled over her shoulder at him as they stopped at a handsome mahogany door that didn’t quite match the rest of her house’s doors.</p><p>Their hostess seemed to fiddle with the handle a little excessively before she mumbled the oddest phrase in English, “<em> I solemnly swear I am up to no good. </em>”</p><p>“That’s good to know, Nemuri,” Aizawa said sarcastically. The door opened to reveal what could only be described as a large tropical beach that had no way of fitting in the house they were in, let alone the small it had been originally. “…I’m starting to dislike magic.”</p><p>“Oh, pshaw, you’ll be singing a different tune come winter when I’m relaxing on my nice indoor beach and you’re freezing in your apartment,” Nemuri said, leading the way into the simulated tropical beach. There was even an enchanted ceiling showing a clear sky and a warm sun.</p><p>“I admit, it’s very pleasant here, Nemuri. I take it that Potter-shounen did all th—<b>What the hell is that?!</b>” the gaunt pro hero somehow managed to slip into his booming voice without buffing up. He was staring wide eyed and shocked at a large mass of dark green scales on top of a smooth, flat rock located next to a large, clearwater lake.</p><p>A large mass that appeared to be breathing rhythmically. And for some inexplicable reason had a snowy owl perched upon it, watching them all with imperious amber eyes.</p><p>“Well, go ahead. Wake him up,” Nemuri said sadistically.</p><p>…<em> That </em> was Potter-shounen?! Even Aizawa looked vaguely like he wanted to run from the massive snake.</p><p>“…Wizards are insane,” Toshinori said, inching toward the snake, trying to find the head. Despite being curled up in tight coils, he easily found the scarlet crest that he’d seen on Potter-shounen’s head.</p><p>Remembering his contact’s instructions to not look a basilisk in the eye, he reached out and nudged the giant snake head. He might as well have been trying to move a building for all the good it did.</p><p>“Come on, muscles! You can do better than that! Give him a love tap!” Nemuri called out, clearly enjoying their discomfort.</p><p>“This is stupid,” grumbled Aizawa. He stared at the snake and activated his quirk, his eyes glowing red and his hair flying wild.</p><p>Nothing, not even a twitch. He cancelled his quirk and looked over at Nemuri, who rolled her eyes and said, “Not a quirk, Aizawa. It’s a magical ability called an animagus transformation.”</p><p>The erasure quirk user sighed and reached into one of his pouches. He remembered the report that Potter reacted poorly to Jiro’s quirk, so the noisemaker he kept for sensitive ears would work. He pressed the button on the tiny device and a sharp, high-pitched noise emanated from it.</p><p>That got a reaction. A low, sleepy hiss rumbled from the snake and the head slowly rose up from the coils. A pair of emerald snake eyes shined down on them when he opened them.</p><p>“Aizawa! Don’t look him in the eye!” Toshinori called out in warning. That woke up the giant snake and the owl fluttered down to the woman’s shoulder at the growling hiss. A long, black-and-pink forked tongue flicked out at him and then he swore he heard a surprised hiss.</p><p>Nemuri slapped her forehead and yelled out, “That’s a <em> regular </em> basilisk, you idiot! Basilisk or not, that’s still Harry-kun and he can <em> control </em> that!”</p><p>“Come on, problem child, get down here with the rest of us and let’s get this little party started,” Aizawa said, tucking his noisemaker away again. The basilisk looked pointedly at a floating clock face they hadn’t noticed before. “Yeah, yeah, we’re early. You woke me up, so I wanted to interrupt <em> your </em> leisure time.”</p><p>None of them had ever heard a snake sigh before, but they could say they had now. Then it was like watching a tree grow in reverse as the snake shrank down into a young man. One who was looking speculatively at Toshinori.</p><p>“Oh, uh, allow me to introduce myself, young man. I am Yagi Toshinori and I work at U.A. as a consultant,” he said, going with his cover. After all, his real name was scrubbed from any and all records as a matter of national security.</p><p>“Really now? Didn’t know that was your real name, All Might-sensei,” Harry said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>“I…think you’re confused, young man. After all, I’m nowhere near as large as All Might,” the blonde, gaunt man said, sweating beading on his forehead.</p><p>“…With all due respect, sir, I’m not a moron, so please don’t treat me like one. Tell me, what are snakes typically known for?” he asked rhetorically. “Their sense of <em> smell </em>. You haven’t even changed your cologne, your ointment, or the type of breath mint you use to cover up the smell of blood and mucus.</p><p>“Your suit is several sizes too large for your frame, indicating a need for the extra room, your hair is the exact same shade of blonde, and your eyes are the same color. And your current size tells me absolutely nothing. After all, you just watch me change from a twelve meter long snake into my current size.”</p><p>“How annoyingly observant, Potter-shounen, however I must ask that you keep your knowledge a secret. If the world found out that the Symbol of Peace were weakened…” his teacher said, dropping the charade.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I won’t say a word, I’m good at keeping secrets,” Harry said.</p><p>“Potter,” Aizawa called and paused for effect. “You literally broke a law in Britain with the label of ‘Statute of Secrecy’ and were found guilty of doing so.”</p><p>He received a venomous glare for the statement, the teen growling out, “I was only seen by my cousin who was considered exempt from the statute since he was already in the know about magic <em> and </em> a squib, a magical without enough magic to be considered a witch or wizard. That was a sham trial from start to finish!”</p><p>“And <em> that’s </em> why we’re here, Potter. Answers. If you have a secret you want to keep, it better be a matter of national security or else I’m hauling you off to the precinct and I’ll have a detective with a truth-detecting quirk asking the questions,” his homeroom teacher said with a no-nonsense tone.</p><p>“That’s a little harsh, Aizawa,” mumbled Toshinori.</p><p>“I get it,” Harry said with resolve. “I admit freely that I’m in constant danger, even here. From a meddling, manipulative old man. From a magical terrorist bent on world domination. From a dictatorial government out to silence me in any way possible. Follow me and I’ll show you as much as I can stomach tonight.”</p><p>“Show?” asked Aizawa, more than a little surprised at some of the mystery being almost anticlimactically revealed.</p><p>The young man led the adults to the sitting room and sat down near the stone bowl they’d all seen before.</p><p>“This is called a pensieve. It’s an expensive and complex magical artifact that had been in my family for generations until that meddling old man with sticky fingers stole it from me for his own use. It allows myself and others to view memories I put inside. I’ve already put in everything relevant to the papers and I’m going to be having nightmares about it all over again,” Harry said, his eyes looking unfocused and tired.</p><p>“I’ve already seen all these before, so if you don’t mind, I’ll sit this one out,” Nemuri said from beside Harry.</p><p>“How do you use this thing?” Aizawa asked, staring down at it.</p><p>“Just stick your finger in it. Keep in mind that I won’t show absolutely everything, but I’ll show enough,” he said before dipping his finger into the bowl, followed by two hesitant pro heroes.</p><p>First was a memory starting in his second year: a group of students surrounded a raised stage, whispering excitedly. Everything seemed to blurred around the edges, adding a sort of ethereal view to everything.</p><p>As they landed in the memory, Harry looked at the pro heroes, “You’re both good with English right? I don’t have to translate?”</p><p>“We should be fine, Potter-shounen. Now could you please explain what this is?” asked Toshinori.</p><p>“Ah, I figured I’d cover the first time I spoke Parseltongue, the language of snakes, since that was mentioned in the papers. We’re at a dueling club during my second year of Hogwarts set up by an incompetent moron,” explained Harry.</p><p>Speaking of, a blonde man was up on the stage, flamboyantly calling for attention and smiling vapidly. He called up another teacher, this one a greasy looking man reminiscent of a bat.</p><p>“By the way, Aizawa-sensei. The greaseball over there is the headmaster’s pet terrorist. Shortly after the bastard was out of school, he joined up with Voldemort’s group of terrorists known as the Death Eaters. In order to become a Death Eater, you must take Voldemort’s mark willingly by torturing and killing a non-magical person as initiation,” he said.</p><p>“How did he not go to prison?” Aizawa asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“As I said, the headmaster’s pet terrorist. He claimed that he’d seen the error of his ways and turned spy for him. The first I doubt and the second wasn’t very useful,” the wizard explained.</p><p>Soon, the greasy man called up a younger Harry and another child with platinum blonde hair and a pointed face.</p><p>“Why would he put you up against an older student?” Toshinori asked, staring at the stark contrast in their heights.</p><p>“…He’s not older. I was malnourished. My relatives hated magic and starved me on a regular basis by locking me in a cupboard under the stairs,” Harry said, scowling.</p><p>The two heroes looked at each other in shock before studying the boy in detail. Pale, translucent skin and gaunt, sunken cheeks suggested that was the truth. Strangely, the younger version of him wore glasses while the one they now knew didn’t.</p><p>“That’s no way to treat a child,” Toshinori sounded deeply horrified. “Are they in prison? Because they should be.”</p><p>“They’re not important right now. Eventually, they’ll get theirs. For now, any trouble they get into, they’ll be bailed out by the headmaster, so he needs to be defanged first,” he said. “Now watch.”</p><p>The blonde hero swallowed his words as the two boys squared off. They exchanged a couple spells before the blonde boy summoned a snake, like he’d seen the hero-in-training do earlier that day.</p><p>Only this one was a black mamba instead of the non-venomous pythons conjured earlier that day. And after the incompetent wizard shot it up into the air with a miscast spell, it was mad. The snake turned toward another boy and opened its black mouth to hiss threateningly.</p><p>Hissing much like what he’d heard earlier from the dark haired wizard came from the younger version of the wizard. The snake stopped hissing at the other boy, looked at the young wizard, and curled up in a docile coil.</p><p>Toshinori looked at the boy that had just been saved expectantly, only to be disappointed when the boy yelled out in disgust, “<em> Just what are you playing at?! </em>”</p><p>He looked over at the wizard taking them through his memories, only to receive a shrug of indifference.</p><p>They followed the younger version who had been driven out of the room by a pushy pair of children, one a boy with fiery red hair and freckles and the other a girl with bushy brown hair and prominent front teeth.</p><p>Again, he was disappointed as far from praise for saving a life, the boy received scorn and poorly hidden disgust from the redhead over speaking another language.</p><p>“Snakes are evil. Didn’t you know? They’re evil just because. They have venom, but scorpions aren’t evil. They can kill people, but lions aren’t evil. Only snakes. Morons,” Harry scoffed.</p><p>The memory faded and shifted until they were moving through a hedge maze, the atmosphere dark and oppressive.</p><p>“I’m skipping a lot of unimportant stuff, but I was entered into a tournament against my will. If you want to see that in more detail, tell me, but I’m not reliving it,” he explained.</p><p>The two heroes watched as the younger Potter, still looking rather gaunt and sickly compared to the one they knew, raced through the hedge maze. They came out into the center of the maze where a shining cup was up on a pedestal.</p><p>A heavy, visible shudder from the wizard near them drew Toshinori’s attention.</p><p>‘<em> He looks so tired, </em>’ he thought. His attention turned back to the cup where another teen sprinted out from another side.</p><p>“<em> Cedric, on your left! </em>” called the younger Potter, pointing at a gigantic spider, the size of a Great Dane bearing down on the older teen.</p><p>“Cedric…That’s the one who…Oh, oh no,” muttered Toshinori. He stepped over and laid a comforting hand on the trembling wizard’s shoulder, earning him a wan smile.</p><p>They watched as the two teens worked together to stop the giant spider, the younger one sustaining a bite to the leg. The two teens in the memory argued, saying that the other should take the cup. With each word, the crested wizard looked more and more regretful.</p><p>They finally decided to take the cup together. They were all transported to a graveyard where the teens discussed possibilities.</p><p>The younger teen collapsed with a yell of pain, grasping at his forehead.</p><p>“My scar would hurt whenever Voldemort was near. It was a combination of the attack when I was a baby and the headmaster of Hogwarts wanting some symbolism for his little chess piece. Connected to his eternal rival by the wound he’d caused. It was like poetry to him,” Harry spat bitterly.</p><p>A cold, high pitched voice called out, “<em> Kill the spare! </em> ” then another shaking voice called out, “ <em> Avada kedavra! </em>”</p><p>The sickly green spell flew through the air, illuminating the graveyard as it went before it struck the older teen.</p><p>“That was the killing curse, wasn’t it, Potter-shounen?” asked Toshinori grimly. His only response was a nod and a heavy shudder he felt from his hand still on the young man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t magic users have ways of finding out who did what?” Aizawa asked, remembering that the paper tried to lay the blame at his student’s feet.</p><p>“Yeah, but the Ministry…It’d be faster to list who <em> doesn’t </em> take bribes to look the other way when some <em> upstanding pureblood </em> has an indiscretion,” Harry said cynically.</p><p>They watched as a rat-like man that the boy couldn’t stop glaring hatefully at dumped an extremely ugly baby into a giant stone cauldron.</p><p>“What is he even doing?” Toshinori asked, idly rubbing the young man’s back in an attempt to comfort him. The young wizard was still shaking and shuddering.</p><p>“Resurrecting Voldemort. Before this, the snakefaced bastard was just a spirit, possessing people and animals to regain his strength. He’d made things to keep himself from being killed completely and the<em> rat </em> who’s helping him is the one who told him where to find my parents,” Harry said, his glare still heavily on Pettigrew.</p><p>They watched wordlessly as the whimpering and shaking man waved his wand at the grave underneath the tied up teenager. A fine dust flew through the air into the cauldron.</p><p><em> “Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son! </em>” the man intoned. He then drew a long silver dagger from his cloak. The scene went dark.</p><p>“I closed my eyes on the next part, but you’ll still hear it,” Harry explained.</p><p>“<em> Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master, </em>” the man stuttered and whimpered through it. The sounds of metal slicing flesh, an ear-piercing scream, and the thud of something hitting the ground were heard after that.</p><p>“How disgusting,” Aizawa said with distaste clear on his face.</p><p>They then heard the man’s pained breathing getting louder until the scene came back. He was cradling a bleeding stump and holding a different dagger. This one was rusty and serrated.</p><p>“<em> Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe </em>,” he said before slicing into the crook of the teenager’s elbow.</p><p>Harry lifted up his sleeve to show the ragged scar there, looking like it was deeply infected before healing.</p><p>“There was a curse in the dagger to make healing as slow and painful as possible. He just had to be as needlessly cruel as possible about getting my blood,” he spat.</p><p>The cauldron gurgled, bubbled, and shook after his blood was added, a faint feeling of wrongness around it even in the memory. A bone-white hand grasped the edge of the cauldron, pulling up a skeletal thin body topped with a bald, snake-like head. Veins and arteries stuck out through the slightly translucent skin.</p><p>The head turned toward the tied up teenager and glowing red reptilian eyes seemed to stare into his very soul. The three of them found themselves being pulled out of the pensieve.</p><p>The two pro heroes shook their heads as if to clear them, noticing that during that time their coworker had taken the time to set down cups of hot tea in front of them all.</p><p>“So, that’s what you were thinking of when I used my quirk, Potter?” asked Aizawa, taking a sip of the tea.</p><p>“I…Yeah, it surprised me and because I wasn’t expecting it, I couldn’t help but think of that graveyard,” Harry said.</p><p>“How…How did you escape that?” Toshinori asked.</p><p>“I ran, grabbed Cedric’s body, and then the Triwizard Cup took me back to Hogwarts,” he said. “The rest is…very personal. All I’ll say is that something happened and…I saw the spirits of my parents. My mother told me that I should escape Britain after telling my godfather a phrase that would basically hard reset his mind to clear it of compulsions and memory wipes.</p><p>She was a genius with charms and she realized that Dumbledore was railroading her and my father to their deaths. So she layered charms into post-hypnotic suggestions in several people with the intention that I was supposed to go into her vault at Gringotts and read a letter she’d written me. I was kept away from it, but her spirit told me in the end.”</p><p>“What about your trial?” Aizawa demanded more than asking.</p><p>“Give me a few minutes to dig out those memories and put in new ones.”</p><p>———</p><p>A sharp pain broke his (formerly) concussed mind out of his recollections. His nose had just reset itself and a wave of tiredness washed over him.</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t try to heal yourself after that fight, young man. I doubt you would’ve done very well with that concussion,” Recovery Girl said before wandering off to take care of Ishizu’s broken hand. She’d managed to break it again in a plan to get away from the water-based villains around them.</p><p>“Mmph,” Harry replied, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He really needed to get Ted Tonks over here and hire him to be his personal healer.</p><p>“Harry-kun?” came a small voice from next to his bed. He glanced over to see Momo staring at him with worry.</p><p>“Did Snyde-san tell you more than what she screamed out?” he asked.</p><p>She gave him a gentle smile and sat down in the chair next to his bed, “She was surprisingly tight-lipped, but she <em> did </em> save us from an electric quirk user after you’d left. After your shields stopped Jiro-san and I from being shocked, too. As it turned out, he was the one blocking electronic communications.”</p><p>“Hm. I suppose I have a great deal to explain, don’t I?” Harry asked. Almost immediately, her soft hand slipped into his calloused palm.</p><p>“Take all the time you need, Harry-kun. I’ve already worked out what I think is the likely scenario. You said your parents died in a villain attack when you were a baby and Snyde-san called you the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’, so I’m assuming the villain was unable to kill you as well?” Momo asked.</p><p>He smiled sadly at the clever girl and nodded solemnly, “Thank you, Momo-chan. I promise I’ll give you the full story someday, but…It’s still rather hard to talk about.”</p><p>“Hey, there’s the totally badass, giant snake man!” exclaimed a familiar, bubbly voice before his head was shoved into a pink marshmallow valley and a pair of pink arms held him there. “I’m so happy you’re okay, Harry-kun!”</p><p>‘<em> Oh yes, I can tell and I’m happy that you’re happy, </em>’ the green-eyed wizard thought with a big smile among the warm softness.</p><p>“Mina-chan, that is entirely inappropriate!” exclaimed a blushing, scandalized Momo.</p><p>“Come on, Yaomomo-chan, he almost died when that big thing was beating on him!” said the pinkette.</p><p>“I highly doubt that. He had it completely under control, right, Harry-kun?” said Momo, gripping his hand tighter.</p><p>On the one hand, he wanted to do the manly thing and say that his stupid actions were completely intentional and planned. But on the face between a set of tits…</p><p>“Ahem! This is not a love hotel, you three!” scolded Recovery Girl, carrying a bottle of Skele-Gro. “Potter still has to take this to regrow his tooth.”</p><p>With Harry’s glowing face extricated from the soft embrace, he stared at the bottle, “How did you get that so fast?”</p><p>The nurse didn’t answer, but looked pointedly at the bed containing Ishizu. She then handed the wizard a shot glass filled with the potion.</p><p>“Toast! Toast!” cheered Mina.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s how it works, Mina-chan,” he said with a cheerful smile.</p><p>Harry quickly swallowed the Skele-Gro, shivering at the burn down his throat, but still enjoying the citrus taste.</p><p>“Ugh, the taste is better than the British version, but the Chinese chomping cabbage really burns on the way down and in your stomach. Not recommended,” he said.</p><p>“Oh, Harry-kun! I almost forgot,” Momo said, bringing his attention back to her. “The police and someone who called himself “Auror Saito” want your statement. And U.A.’s going to be closed the day before the Sports Festival to prepare after we're given two weeks to train. I’ve already made the announcement to the class in lieu of yourself doing so.”</p><p>He sighed at the reminder that paperwork existed and that here he was subject to it. The auror was the one who’d processed his entrance into the country in the first place and had been there the whole time he was taking out licenses.</p><p>Suddenly, the green-eyed wizard realized that this whole time, Momo hadn’t let go of his hand, even with the trip to Mina-town. Speaking of the pinkette, once he’d returned the shot glass, she had snuggled up next to his other side. It certainly looked like his luck was turning around.</p><p>As if on cue, a flash from a cell phone’s camera shined from the foot of his bed and all three of their heads turned to view Midnight standing there with a wide grin on her face!</p><p>“Sirius is going to love this one, Harry-kun!” she exclaimed, already texting his godfather.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(AN:) This one really got away from me when I intended to make it Chapter 4. Then I realized I couldn’t find a good ending to it, so a flashback it became.</p><p>Also, an early 1-B interaction that hadn’t been pre-poisoned by Bakugo’s vitriol!</p><p>Gee, I wonder who’s going to be the first to ride the broomstick, so to speak. The answer may surprise you.</p><p>"How did he remember the parts he wasn't there for?" you ask. Uuh, Midnight told him both times. Done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Non-Canon Omake - Battle Trial Omake 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(AN:) Minor writer’s block for the next chapter. Let me know if I should jump the gun and have a lemon early or build it up some more!</p><p>Here, I’m going to put out one of the Omakes I promised for the Battle Trial.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Omake #1: Harry on the Hero team with shuffled teams</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned as his team was called for their team in the Battle Trial. He gave Momo a quick smile as she wished him luck. He followed his teammate Jiro out the door into the battle area. Once All Might briefed them on their task and the rules and after giving them their communication earbuds and capture tape, he turned to his classmate.</p><p>“So, you got a plan, Jiro-san? I’m afraid my planning tends to consist of ‘charge forward’ more often than not. If we were the villain team, I’d have a few more ideas given my knowledge of defensive magic,” he said with a grin.</p><p>“Hmm, we’re up against two close-quarters skirmishers, Ojiro-san is more offensive while Kirishima-san is defensive. I can use my quirk on them from a distance. Do you prefer ranged attacks or close-quarters combat?” she asked, curiously.</p><p>“I’m fine with either aspect of combat, but I will say that I’m not exactly sure how well some of my magic would work on Kirishima-chan. I don’t have a lot of experience with quirk users in general,” Harry admitted.</p><p>His teammate nodded and rubbed her chin in consideration, occasionally glancing at him. Finally, she said, “Alright, here’s how we do this. I use my quirk to listen for them…”</p><p>“Ah, sorry to interrupt, Jiro-san, but I believe I could find them faster with my magic. There’s a charm called the ‘Human-presence-revealing spell’ that would be perfect for finding them and I can even do it from outside,” the green-eyed wizard said eagerly.</p><p>“Hmm…That could work, yes. If you’re able, please do that. If not, tell me and we can go back to my original plan…” she said, laying out her plan and occasionally pointing at the map for contingencies.</p><p>Harry nodded along to her plan, adding in what he could do instead of a certain course of action here and there. When Jiro suggested the possibility of splitting up, he pulled his invisibility cloak from his mokeskin pouch.</p><p>“This’ll be great for stealth, actually. It’s called an invisibility cloak and I can be the distraction while you move through the building with it on,” he said. When his teammate just stared at him incredulously, he pulled the cloak over himself with a flourish.</p><p>Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she spluttered, “You mean, you had this the whole time and you didn’t tell me?!”</p><p>“…You were making such a good plan, I didn’t want to change it much,” the invisible wizard muttered.</p><p>“Oh…Uh, thanks,” Jiro said with a blush. When he took the cloak off, she accepted it with a small smile. She tucked the cloak into her jacket where she could hold it in place with her arm, marveling at how it felt like water given physical form. “The plan still stands, you make noise and distract them and I’ll get to the bomb.”</p><p>“<b>Time’s up! Heroes, ready or not, begin your assault!</b>” All Might announced over their communication earbuds.</p><p>Instantly, Harry’s holly wand was in his hand and he circled it in the air as though swinging a lasso, “<em> Hominem revelio! </em>”</p><p>The spell arced out of his wand invisibly and coated the area with his magic, searching for human presences. The first ping was right next to him as Jiro jumped at the feeling. The next two were nearly side-by-side on the fifth floor.</p><p>“Fifth floor, looks like they’re sticking together. Shall we?” he said with a smile. At her nod, his scales covered him from head to toe and he rammed into the door with an almighty crash, shaking the building lightly with the power he’d used to ram into it.</p><p>Harry stuck his wand to his throat and called out, his voice encompassing the building as though he were part of the walls, “Villains! You have until I get up there to give up or you will be forced to give up!”</p><p>Jiro giggled at his side before placing a hand on his shoulder, “Lead the way, Potter-san.”</p><p>“Keep up, Jiro-san. I’ll use my spell to reveal their presence occasionally to make sure they haven’t moved,” he said, beginning to sprint toward the staircase after relaxing his magic.</p><p>“Good move,” she replied.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were on the third floor that they ran into difficulty. One of their opponents had actually removed part of the stairs. The fourth floor was completely inaccessible by stairs.</p><p>“That’s…disturbingly effective,” Harry said. “Alright, I have an idea. Jiro-san, put the cloak in my pocket so you don’t drop it, climb onto my back, and I’ll climb up there.”</p><p>“Are you sure about this, Potter-san?” she asked, hesitantly doing as he said.</p><p>“The theory’s sound, I think,” he answered, none too reassuring to his teammate. He concentrated his basilisk scales and muscles into his arms and legs. With a leap forward and a slight scream of surprise from his classmate, he dug his hands and feet into the wall, creating deep grooves for him to grip.</p><p>“<b>Unreal! Potter-shounen is actually climbing the destroyed stairwell like a cliff face!</b>” All Might announced.</p><p>Harry slowly climbed up the stairwell, gouging out more hand and footholds as he went. Jiro gulped nervously as her clearly insane teammate carried them up to the fourth floor landing. He jumped down onto the stairs with a grin.</p><p>“See, Jiro-san, piece of cake!” the green-eyed wizard said eagerly as his teammate climbed down shakily to solid ground.</p><p>“Well, that went better than I expected,” she admitted, grabbing the invisibility cloak back and throwing it over herself.</p><p>“<b>Oh my word! Jiro-shoujo has disappeared by way of a mysterious artifact! Could this be Potter-shounen’s magical heritage at work?</b>” their teacher said, hopefully where only they and their non-participating classmates could hear it.</p><p>Harry stomped his way up to the fifth floor landing and stared at the door in front of himself, “Hmm…Vanish it or kick it in?”</p><p>Jiro’s voice piped up behind him, “Kick it in. Shock and awe will keep them distracted better.”</p><p>He nodded and scaled up with a shark-like smile. He placed his foot against the door and <em> pushed </em>. With the screech and groan of stressed metal, the door flew into the room past the two waiting villains and out the window. He noticed the bomb in the far corner of the room.</p><p>“So, villains! Do you give up?” the green-eyed wizard called into the room with a broad grin.</p><p>Ojiro was still looking from the smashed door to the broken window and back again when Kirishima yelled back, “<em> Never! </em> Giving up is so unmanly!”</p><p>“So be it!” he answered, sprinting into the room with thudding footfalls. He made a beeline for Kirishima with a clone forming out of himself to engage a surprised Ojiro.</p><p>He planted his elbow into the side of Kirishima’s hard head while his clone grabbed Ojiro’s tail when he swung it. The red girl staggered from the blow, her defense holding strong while the blonde boy was thrown across the room.</p><p>Harry followed up on the blow by slipping behind the stunned girl and putting her in a full nelson. His clone pursued Ojiro while he employed a hit and run style of fighting, not doing much against his clone’s defense.</p><p>“Hey! Let go and let me hit you like a man!” Kirishima said, struggling against his hold.</p><p>“Sorry, Kirishima-chan. I’m a snake, remember? And snakes <em> squeeze </em>,” he said, pulling one foot up to kick out her legs at the knees and then wrapping that leg around hers to hold her in place.</p><p>What he didn’t notice was her glowing blush at the closeness of the action even as she struggled against his hold.</p><p>In the chaos of the battle, Jiro slipped in, took off the cloak, and placed her hand on the bomb with a broad smile.</p><p>“<b>Hero Team C wins!</b> <b>Jiro-shoujo has captured the bomb! What a show!</b>” All Might announced.</p><p>In the post-battle analysis, Harry ended up winning MVP due to his on-the-spot planning for the stairwell and the reliance of Jiro’s plan upon his actions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(AN:) Short, I know, but I’ve got two versions of the next chapter in the storyline in my head and I’m not sure which I want to put up.</p><p>For one, I want Harry to have his happiness and stop being so resistant to advances. For another, the build up is fun.</p><p>It’s weird how twice in a row I ended up with Kirishima facing off with Harry as a part of the Battle Trial. Random Number Generators, am I right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. **USJ Aftermath**</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(AN:) Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!</p><p>So, legit, I forgot about the two weeks preparation they gave students for the Sports Festival, so that's my bad. The only saving grace I can think of is that I didn't actually state a definite time frame for it and had to specify after the fact.</p><p>Thanks, guest reviewer on FF.net whose review I deleted, but who had me second-guessing what was going on. I had to look it up. Quirk Assessment, Battle Trial, and the USJ all happen one after another from one day to the next, so I had that right.</p><p>Bonus points for whoever guesses the minor crossover included here, I guess.</p><p>Warning: May contain nuts. Or lemons. Or both. Consensus said "Midnight immediately, build up the rest." And from now on, lemon chapters will be marked with double asterisks (**).</p><p>I also went back and clarified Momo's stance on quirk marriages to make it less weird later on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragging his tired body out of the comfortable infirmary bed was a trial, exacerbated only by his godmother fussing over him like a mother hen.</p><p>In a way, it was sobering to realize he wasn't invincible (yet) and that blunt force trauma could get through Harry's armor. Then again, the thing that had attacked him was supposed to be something that could kill All Might himself.</p><p>It was just another reason for him to improve the way he channeled his basilisk abilities and even his quirk. He needed to incorporate his quirk into his fighting style more instead of just relying on his basilisk form or his magic. Incorporating all three into a fighting style would make him nearly unstoppable. And if Voldemort ever showed his ugly face, he'd be in for a surprise.</p><p>He knew he had more magic reserves as a basilisk due to its nature, but it felt like accessing them without turning full basilisk had some sort of mental block on it. The Elder Wand helped him access some part of it, but not enough. Even though he'd been scanned for more blocks and compulsions and, aside from the lingering Voldemort-freezing compulsion that he was working through, there weren't any.</p><p>Maybe that was the key, he mused. If he could learn faster using his quirk, maybe he could train his muscle and magic memory using it. He'd have to balance out the number of clones with the magic power given out to them, but it was a sound idea.</p><p>If Harry could convince Mad-Eye Moody to come here and train him, the sharp ex-auror might come up with something during his training from hell. Maybe he could sign up for judo classes too instead of improvising.</p><p>The next two weeks looked extremely busy for the young wizard. He'd also have to take Emiko up on her offer for a trip to the gym. Train up his muscles without having to resort to scaling up. After all, the stronger he got without the muscles, perhaps the stronger he'd get with them.</p><p>The green-eyed wizard was ushered into the teacher's lounge for his interview with the police. And apparently the aurors at the same time as well, since Auror Saito was conversing with a police detective. The severe-looking auror was the spitting image of his ancestor, a policeman during the Meiji era who had been an assassin during the Revolution.</p><p>"And there he is, the pain in my ass causing jurisdictional nightmares by managing to take down a dark witch and a villain all in one fell swoop," grumbled the auror upon spotting the younger wizard. Underlying the anger was the faint tone of pride, so he obviously wasn't too angry.</p><p>"My apologies, Saito-sama, next time I'll be sure to not be attacked by one or the other," smirked Harry.</p><p>The detective turned around and smiled warmly, a tall, plain man with rectangular-looking eyes and short black hair wearing the standard tan detective uniform. He bowed briefly, "Potter-san, I presume? You may call me Detective Tsukauchi. I would very much appreciate your version of the events at the USJ."</p><p>"Of course, I expected no less," he replied, sitting down on one of the sofas there. The detective and the auror sat on the other sofa facing the first. "Would you two prefer to use my pensieve to view the events of the matter or would veritaserum that I know Saito-sama brought suffice?"</p><p>The detective looked baffled at the suggestions, but Auror Saito scoffed, "Pensieve. It's faster and will let us see any angles you might miss."</p><p>"Pardon me, but what exactly do the two of you mean?" Detective Tsukauchi asked curiously.</p><p>"We magic users have several ways of viewing each other's memories, the rarest, but easiest of which is an artifact known as a pensieve. Veritaserum is a truth potion, the most powerful of a few different kinds, but not infallible. However, I know not to fight it if I want this to be painless," Harry explained.</p><p>"I…see. If what you say is true, I think a pensieve would be an interesting experience for me. It's thankfully rare that I get to view a crime in progress," the detective said.</p><p>"Get used to it, detective. If what I've heard is true, then Potter here is a trouble magnet," the auror smirked.</p><p>The green-eyed wizard rolled his eyes and called out, "Dobby!"</p><p>Detective Tsukauchi nearly jumped out of his skin when the house elf appeared with a loud pop next to the sofas. He immediately noticed the U.A. visitor's pass pinned to the tower of hats the creature wore as it bowed deeply to the hero-in-training.</p><p>"<em>What is Great Master Harry Potter, sir, bes needing?</em>" said the creature, presumably Dobby, in broken English.</p><p>Harry let out a long suffering sigh. He'd asked Dobby to cut down on the "Great Master" stuff, but he just refused to. He shook his head and said in English, "<em>Go get my pensieve for us, Dobby. And make sure my other memories aren't in it.</em>"</p><p>The house elf popped away, just as the detective came back to his senses, "What the hell was that?!"</p><p>"House elf. Magical creature with a symbiotic relationship with wizards. They live off magic from their families and in turn, they provide services for the family. Think 'brownie' from Irish folklore. Look it up if you're unfamiliar," Auror Saito explained. "Rare in Japan, though. More common in Europe."</p><p>Almost immediately after disappearing, the house elf popped back with a large stone basin filled with a silvery ethereal liquid then disappeared once more after a deep bow.</p><p>"Get on with it so I can wrap up my investigation, Potter," the auror said impatiently.</p><p>Harry pressed his wand to his temple and concentrated, starting with Class 1-A's arrival to the USJ up until the point where his memory blacked out on the way to the rest of the class. Even now with his concussion gone, it was fuzzy what had happened, but he knew his quickmythril had returned at the very least. He dropped the memory strand into the bowl and motioned for the two law enforcement officials to help themselves.</p><p>Upon seeing the detective's confusion, Auror Saito told him, "Just stick your finger into it and you'll be taken into Potter's memory of the events. Not going to join us, Potter?"</p><p>"Nah, I figure you've got this well in hand. And I'd like to rest a moment before you two come out asking questions. My tooth is still growing back and Recovery Girl's healing took out a lot of my energy," he said, rubbing his jaw gingerly.</p><p>He watched them stick their fingers into the bowl, the detective hesitantly doing so after removing his glove. Once their eyes went unfocused, he leaned back into the sofa to relax. He growled when his mokeskin pouch went hot, indicating that a protean charm inside was going off.</p><p>Harry dug around for a few seconds until he found the mirror that Sirius had given him and pulled it out, staring directly into his godfather's worried eyes.</p><p>"<em>You doing alright there, pup?</em>" Sirius asked, his eyes especially focused on the blood still pooled in his godson's right eye.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, Padfoot, just tired. Did Tonks have to drag your lazy arse out of bed with some floozy to get you to call Auntie Nemuri?</em>" he asked with a tired smirk.</p><p>"<em>Ha!</em> <em>More like she called Moony straight away after she got the mirror call from Merula. I didn't even realize she'd tracked Rakepick to Japan,</em>" his godfather suddenly looked worried and apologetic. "<em>So, uh…You didn't…feel anything yesterday did you?</em>"</p><p>"…<em>What did you do, Padfoot?</em>" Harry growled, a sudden suspicion making its way into his mind.</p><p>"<em>Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if someone, who shall remain unnamed and handsome, had said something along the lines of 'I have a good feeling about this'? Hypothetically speaking, followed quickly by an alleged 'it won't be that bad' after the unnamed and handsome man was called out on it by a worry-wolf?</em>" asked Sirius with an "I'm innocent, honest" smile.</p><p>"<em>Sirius,</em>" he said.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, pup?</em>" was the hopeful reply.</p><p>"<em>Sleep with one eye open. I'm getting Moony to help me make sure you don't question the Potter family luck ever again,</em>" Harry said, his eyes promising swift and terrible vengeance.</p><p>"<em>Would it help if I said that you and your girlfriends are adorable together?</em>" came the panicked question.</p><p>"<em>No, I'll talk to you later, Padfoot,</em>" the green-eyed wizard said, deactivating his mirror and tucking it away. What was a little worrying was that his inner basilisk practically purred at the idea of his two classmates being <em>his</em>. He couldn't be going into the possessive hoarding phase, could he? He'd have to re-read that research out of India about basilisks.</p><p>He knew that the research said that the reason basilisks often clashed with dragons in the same general areas was because dragons were incredibly territorial, but after a certain period of time, a basilisk will start hoarding like dragons purportedly do. So, the clashes often came from fights over resources to hoard.</p><p>But what kickstarted a basilisk's desire to hoard? He knew there was a reason, just not what it was. Oh well, whatever it was, <em>he</em> was in control, not the basilisk. He'd rejected the instinct to utterly destroy Nomu's mind when glaring down at it and he could ignore this. Hell, he didn't mind the law enforcement officials using <em>his</em> pensieve, so long as they didn't take it from him.</p><p>Speaking of, the two of them suddenly straightened up as they came back to themselves. Auror Saito was the first to speak, "Good job taking down Rakepick, Potter. Even if she was just underestimating you the whole time. However, you made a crucial error that we need to talk about."</p><p>His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, "And what would that be, Saito-sama?"</p><p>"You neglected to search her for portkeys. Or at the very least, tell Snyde or your classmates to do so if you were uncomfortable searching an unconscious woman," the auror replied.</p><p>"That's hardly Potter-san's responsibility, Saito-san," scolded the detective. He'd been wondering why the woman had disappeared in the middle of questioning. And now, the younger wizard was cursing under his breath.</p><p>"Of course! Of course she had a portkey! I can't believe I missed the possibility," Harry growled.</p><p>"Hmph, I admit, like the detective said, it wasn't your responsibility, Potter. But if you expect to stay safe here, you should be more careful if you can't get aurors to respond," Saito relented.</p><p>"I know, I know. Constant vigilance," he mumbled. "Is that all you two need for your investigations?"</p><p>"Mine is concluded, yes," the auror said.</p><p>"You've given me an unexpected boon, Potter-san. More information than I expected, so I thank you for your cooperation and for your actions in a tumultuous time. I have no more need of your assistance at this moment," Detective Tsukauchi said gratefully.</p><p>The two law enforcement officials watched the young man leave the staff lounge with his house elf gathering the stone basin and popping away with it.</p><p>"As I said earlier, detective, get used to working with my department on matters concerning Potter. He's officially under our protection and authorized to use his magic to defend himself and others from a threat to his or their well-being. A special perk of his political amnesty," Auror Saito said, standing.</p><p>"I don't like the runaround of the system in that way, Saito-san, but I recognize that it's legal if only just. The paperwork alone is murder without him having a hero license," Detective Tsukauchi said.</p><p>"That's why he's here in U.A., Detective. I assume that Rakepick's picture will be everywhere by dusk?" the auror asked.</p><p>"Of course, Auror. Give my regards to your superior," the detective replied. The memory had been enlightening. From start to finish, Potter had reacted appropriately, deferring to Thirteen on the doors now in evidence. The splinching ward that the auror had described also explained the inexplicable lump of skin and blood that had been found at the entrance to U.A.'s main building.</p><p>With the auror's help in pausing the memory, he'd taken pictures of the villains who'd gotten away. Somehow. Though they hadn't moved in the real world, the pictures were still on his phone. It was bizarre, but he just chalked it up to magic being magic.</p><p>Tsukauchi would definitely have to give the rookie who'd started to question Rakepick an earful on procedure when dealing with magic users. Protocol said that they usually had their magical counterparts cast their anti-transportation spells before either party tried to question the prisoner.</p><p>———</p><p>As soon as they were back home, his godmother pulled him into a tight hug and began to babble rapid, simultaneous apologies and exultations.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry-kun! I can't believe that we were infiltrated like that! But you did so well, sweetie! Almost no injuries to your classmates, an easily fixable injury to Aizawa-kun, and Recovery Girl fixed you right up! And you beat that thing that was supposed to beat All Might, such a strong youthful man!" she said, holding his head to her bosom.</p><p>'<em>Mmm, you got that right. I'm the best and I'll be glad to prove it to you…Where is this coming from?!</em>' Harry thought.</p><p>"And a nice contingent of girls to choose from! The elegant Yaoyorozu! The beautiful, bouncy Ashido! The strong, <em>youthful</em> Kirishima! Don't think I didn't see you eying each other up in your Battle Trial! And so many more! Tell me, Harry-kun, has Uraraka ridden your <em>other</em> broomstick yet? There are blindspots all over U.A. for <em>encounters</em>," she purred in her huskiest voice. "I'd love to teach her how. But I'll have to try it myself first, Harry-kun."</p><p>The green-eyed wizard gulped, his mind whirring at the possibilities as it had never done before. Or he had never acknowledged it had done before. He cleared his throat and managed to get out of her hold without too much trouble, "I need to go look something up, Auntie."</p><p>Harry then pulled himself free of his godmother and apparated up to his room.</p><p>Midnight pouted playfully at his escape, but crowed internally at his flustered reactions. Maybe she'd have to tell him about his father's plan to refill the Potter family tree much sooner than she expected. Even if she couldn't participate with the plan, she could still…<em>help</em>.</p><p>A wolfish grin graced her face as she pulled the quick-release latch for her costume, her dominatrix gear dropping to the floor easily. She ripped off her bodysuit to let her skin breathe and moved quickly to gather up her usual relaxation outfit of a long shirt and a g-string.</p><p>Ensconced in his room, the green-eyed wizard considered taking a Pepper-Up if he wanted to make it to dinner without passing out. But first, he needed that book. He browsed the bookshelf in his room for that journal. Once he found it, he set a clone to reading it while he sat down and massaged his temples slowly.</p><p>§Coward,§ came the hiss from his clone.</p><p>§Excuse me?§ Harry growled back. §I thought I told you to read that book.§</p><p>§Yeah and I thought you were sorted into Gryffindor,§ his clone replied, fully scaled up in his Unbreakably Charmed chair. He didn't remember telling it to do that.</p><p>§…You're not a typical clone, are you?§ he asked hesitantly. The clone grinned at him, showing off the sharp snake fangs. A sudden inspiration struck him. §You're my inner basilisk taking over a clone, aren't you?§</p><p>§Give the boy a prize. Now, tell me why you ran from the two-leg female offering to mate with you. I smell her lack of viable eggs, but that shouldn't stop you. On the other fang, it should encourage you. From what I can tell, you want to reach a stage where your formal learning stops before having hatchlings, so what's the problem?§ was the reply while flipping idly through the journal.</p><p>§She's…I…§ Harry stuttered, completely at a loss.</p><p>§You want a different mate? Maybe one of the two-leggers cuddling up to you earlier? Remember, I know what you know. This land allows multiple mates. With our strength, they'll be lining up to take our seed and thank us for the opportunity, even as it leaks out of their used holes. Either way, this is the information you're looking for. Read it carefully,§ said the basilisk clone, presenting the journal for him.</p><p>He glanced down at it reading quickly, "As a created species, basilisk behavior was totally unknown to us. However, once bred together, we found that a naturally bred basilisk will enter a stage of its life where it hoards valuables like a dragon, leading to conflict with the beasts. We've observed them enter this stage after a particularly fierce battle where their dominance over the physical and the magical were tested.</p><p>"What's more is they entered a state of rut afterward where the males fought for mates. Ten males went down to one and the female population accepted the male as their leader and mate…"</p><p>§…The dark witch two-leg and the mindless two-leg, right?§ Harry asked with a sigh.</p><p>§Too right. I admit, it was a surprise to me too. Usually, two-legs are easy prey. At least that's what my instincts tell me. Then again, you don't use my gifts. Except my legilimency, but you neuter its power. You don't utterly and totally break their minds,§ his basilisk clone hissed.</p><p>§Because I don't—§ he started.</p><p>§I understand. I approve, actually. It makes the fight much more real by giving an opponent a chance. I also approve of how two-legs do things. Testing your morals against my instinct has been an interesting experience and I savor it. However, don't neglect all the instincts. It will only hurt you in the long run,§ his clone replied.</p><p>§So, what you're saying is…Hoard and I won't want to kill?§ the green-eyed wizard hissed slowly.</p><p>§Hmm, couldn't hurt. As long as no one steals from us again, I have no qualms with sharing my hoard of wealth and possessions. But the females. The mates. Those are <em>ours</em>. Claim them, should they want it. The elder two-leg who teases, show her what it means to tease a beast. The pink two-leg who smells of burning, show her why she desires us. The creating two-leg, show her how to <em>truly</em> create. The hard two-leg with the large mammaries, show her your strength as you pin her down and mate her,§ his clone said with a wide grin.</p><p>He just stared at his clone, blushing deeply at the imagery it was burning into his mind even as it continued, §The frog two-leg, show the <em>prey</em> what a predator could do. The floating two-leg, show her how to put her energy and her mouth to better use. The green two-leg, a little plain, but a fun time nonetheless. I <em>smell</em> the power she'll soon command as her own. Others may come, who knows? This place is our hunting ground and we need only hunt.§</p><p>§I…I want it too, but I don't want to drive them away. You know as well as I do that I want all the friends I can handle. If things go sour…I couldn't stand it,§ Harry said.</p><p>§Hmph, understandable. Even without mating, companionship is desirable,§ his clone relented before continuing. §I still smell your doubt at having multiple mates, however. You must let that go. As I said before, multiple mates are allowed here.§</p><p>At his hesitant stance, his clone grinned widely, §And if you need further convincing…Well, remember the abusive two-legs? I'm sure you do. Wouldn't it be delightfully spiteful before destroying their lives to inform them that you intend to have many hatchlings from multiple 'freak' mates?§</p><p>§…You make a good point, but that shouldn't be the only reason. My den is empty and I desire many hatchlings to carry on my legacy,§ Harry said speculatively.</p><p>His clone nodded in agreement before sniffing the air briefly then flicking his snake-like tongue, §Hmm, the teasing two-leg approaches. Do not forget our talk here. Let your instincts in this matter rule so it may be easier to deny others.§</p><p>The clone disappeared back into his body and he stared down at the journal blankly. His inner basilisk's views were somewhat skewed selfishly, but…He'd been falling on his sword for people since he was twelve. And all he'd ever gotten out of it were faint empty praise, worthless trinkets, derision, hatred, abuse, and above all else, <em>pain</em>.</p><p>People appreciated a hero here. And the number two hero was kind of an arsehole from what he remembered of Todoroki's memories. He wouldn't be vilified for being selfish for once. For looking out for his own happiness.</p><p>"Oh, someone looks like they're thinking hard!" exclaimed his godmother when she entered his room. She hadn't even bothered to knock as usual. Probably hoping to catch him in a compromising position.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was…I found what I was looking for," he said, quickly shutting the research journal.</p><p>"Well, that's good!" she said, walking over sinuously and sitting on his bed. She patted the spot next to her. "Come! Sit, I wasn't done with you."</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at that and his inner basilisk perked its metaphysical head up. Perhaps it might be time to blow his godmother's mind. He sat down next to her without fuss. She promptly turned to drape her bare leg across his lap and pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>"Tell me, Harry-kun, what you know of the current state of the Potter family tree," Auntie Nemuri said, running her fingers through his hair slowly.</p><p>"Devastated. War and dragon pox have left me the last Potter aside from some lost squib lines," he mumbled, placing a hand on the small of her back.</p><p>"Right. You know your parents came to Japan for a short period of time, but do you know why?" she said, resting her chin on his shoulder.</p><p>"For my father to find more wives and refill the family tree," he replied with a smirk.</p><p>"I…Alright, how did you know?" she asked, looking taken aback at his knowledge. "And don't you dare say 'magic'."</p><p>"Technically, it was. Sirius talks when he's drunk. He thought he was talking to my father on our mirrors about two days after I got here and he rambled on about it. Found out things I didn't want to know about my parents' love life in the process too," Harry said with a shudder. Pudding wasn't meant to be used like that.</p><p>"Sounds like I need to talk with Sirius, but anyway, you understand the implications, right? James actually intended for you to help with his plan as well, but since…well…" his godmother trailed off, pressing closer into him with her mouth inches from his ear.</p><p>The green-eyed wizard shivered at the feel of her breath on his ear. His hand slid down to cup one of her firm, supple ass cheeks, much to her surprise and excitement. He turned his head to stare into her eyes, his own shifting from human to reptilian and back again.</p><p>"I know," he growled, smiling at her shiver. "I'm done falling on my sword with no reward. I'm allowed to be selfish, right?"</p><p>Nemuri gasped out when he pushed in to kiss her neck enthusiastically, but inexpertly. This was a change! She looked down at the journal still in his hand, recognizing it as basilisk research material. He must've learned something from it to facilitate this change of heart. Good, it could help make James's plan a reality.</p><p>"Y-Yes, Harry-kun. You've been so selfless all this time. Embrace your selfishness. Enjoy yourself for once," she said huskily, leaning into his ministrations. She tugged the book from his grip and pushed his free hand up into her shirt then onto one of her bare breasts, letting out a soft moan when his thumb began to tease her nipple and areola. She practically purred out, "But keep calling me auntie. Shove that pureblood idiocy back at them and tell them you're fucking your aunt. It's so <em>kinky</em>."</p><p>When one of her hands trailing down to the growing bulge in Harry's pants elicited a low, rumbling growl much like an alligator's from deep in his throat, she smiled, "Mmm, I know I can't bear children for you, Harry-kun, but I can at least teach you how to please those girlfriends of yours so they keep coming back for more. And once you're all out of school, I better see some growing bellies, mister."</p><p>He groaned into her neck, arching his hips up into her teasing touch, "I know, <em>auntie</em>. I don't want to ruin their chances at being heroes. Only when they're ready."</p><p>"Good boy," Nemuri said, tugging at his belt with one hand and stroking his manhood softly with the other. "Or rather, a real <em>man</em>, judging by what I'm feeling here."</p><p>His exhaustion from earlier now forgotten, his lips pressed to hers enthusiastically. She hummed in appreciation and, through touch alone, tried to pass on an appropriate kissing technique. Her hand pulled his belt from the loops smoothly as the other unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly, teasingly.</p><p>A low, rumbling growl issued from Harry's throat before he pushed her back onto the bed and pressed his body on top of hers. He bit down gently on her bottom lip before pulling away and almost slipped into Parseltongue to hiss out, "No teasing, auntie. You've been giving me blue balls from day one."</p><p>Auntie Nemuri chuckled softly at his impatience, shimmying his pants down with both hands, "Lesson number one, my big snake: Tension builds up anticipation. Enough anticipation and you'll have those girls creaming themselves before you've even touched them. But you have a point. I'm going to have to rely on your youthful exuberance for my fun, so don't disappoint me, Harry-kun."</p><p>After all, she could always teach him to use that tongue of his later. She coaxed her impatient godson onto his back and slid down his lean body with a beatific smile, dragging her fingertips down his chest and stomach on the way down. She paused when she heard him chuckle under his breath. Was he ticklish? She looked up and stared at the crafty look on his face.</p><p>Harry's experience with his inner basilisk inspired him. He remembered the conversation, but he also remembered every feeling that his inner basilisk had felt. The frustration, the reluctance, the vague <em>pleasure</em> of imagining dominating his classmates. A mote of light flashed out and landed behind his godmother. Her gasp of surprise when a clone grabbed her hips was music to his ears.</p><p>"Or we could do this the fun way, auntie," he said, peeling his boxers down to let out his almost painfully hard length, a full, thick seven and a half inches. The look of awe on her face lifted his excitement to new levels. He gripped the back of her head firmly before pressing the head of his cock against her parted lips, smearing a bead of precum over them.</p><p>His clone behind her wasn't idle, either. Her g-string dropped to her ankles and an exact copy of the cock requesting entrance to her mouth pressed against her soaked nether lips. An excited, shaky moan filled the room at the sudden fortune.</p><p>"A+ for quirk usage, Potter," Auntie Nemuri said, breathing hotly onto the sensitive tip in front of her. She planted her feet and pushed her hips back before pulling half of his length into her mouth in one smooth motion. She moaned deeply when the clone behind her took that as his cue to <em>slam</em> his cock into her slick tunnel. She'd have to remind him to take a virgin much slower, but she certainly appreciated the roughness.</p><p>Harry's eyes crossed briefly at the enthusiastic and experienced mouth sucking, slurping, licking, and making all manners of lewd noises around his manhood. His hands gripped the sides of her head while his clone's gripped her hips. Simultaneously with his clone, he slowly pulled his cock from her mouth until just the head remained inside, moaning softly at the suction she applied on the way out.</p><p>He rolled his hips forward once more, pushing half of his length into her mouth once more. Her hands flew up to his hips, ready to guide him further when she's ready. He began to build up a rhythm where his cock would pull from her mouth while his clone's would push back into her dripping pussy.</p><p>Each time he pulled from her mouth, she would suck hard as if to keep him in. Each time he re-entered her mouth, she would bathe his cock with saliva and lap at the precum leaking from the tip.</p><p>She breathed heavily from her nose with exertion, a sharp exhale with each inward thrust from his clone. She would whine if he slipped out of her, but moan even louder when he reinserted. It wasn't long before his clone found a rhythm where he wouldn't slip out. Harry could see her backside ripple each time his clone would hilt; it was almost hypnotic.</p><p>The green-eyed wizard groaned deep in his throat when his inexperience reared its ugly head. He could already feel his orgasm building and he wasn't ready to stop quite yet. His godmother seemed to sense this when on the next stroke, she pulled him deeper, throating his length with a brief gag. He held it off as long as he could, but the sudden squeal from Auntie Nemuri pushed him over the edge.</p><p>He barely got out a gasp of "Auntie!" as warning when his cock gave an incredibly pleasurable throb, his very core tingling powerfully when his cum gushed down her throat. His eyes saw the reason for her squeal, given that his clone was tensed just as much as he was. He rolled his hips slowly while his seed coated her throat and mouth.</p><p>His godmother moaned appreciatively and gulped rhythmically, her throat massaging his increasingly sensitive cock. She wriggled and rolled her own hips, shifting her weight from foot to foot as her womb was filled as well.</p><p>Harry shuddered, pulling his softening length free from Auntie Nemuri's mouth. The last drops of his release landed on her panting lips. She locked eyes with him before licking her lips slowly and sensually. Her eyes crossed when his clone pulled free shortly after.</p><p>When he dismissed his clone, a shock rumbled through his body when the clone's memories downloaded into his body. He could <em>feel</em> every wet slap of his hips against hers, every time she flexed her core muscles to grip at him, and his release a <em>second</em> time.</p><p>"Sweet Merlin, I need to do that again," he breathed out, panting heavily. His inner basilisk practically purred in post-coital bliss.</p><p>"Mmm~ yes, you do. That was <em>wonderful</em>, Harry-kun. Very good for a beginner. I'll make you an expert in making love in a week," his godmother panted, her hand between her legs and pressing against her leaking, sensitive love tunnel. She wondered if his clones' seed was viable. Maybe a trip to the hospital to test it was in order.</p><p>"Oh, I think I should've had that Pepper-Up," Harry slurred out sleepily, his second wind leaving just as fast as it had arrived.</p><p>Auntie Nemuri shakingly pulled herself up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek with a knowing smile, "Get dressed and go sun yourself, Harry-kun. You've had a draining day and I probably should have waited until you'd rested before doing that."</p><p>———</p><p>Nemuri frowned down at her ruined g-string. Maybe she could convince Harry to enchant her underwear to be less susceptible to the ravages of their lovemaking now that he seemed to be so eager. Or she could just stop wearing underwear altogether. But sexy underwear made it all the fun!</p><p>She hemmed and hawed over the dilemma in her mind until she heard her godson's phone ringing. A devilish smile lit up her face, '<em>Oh, the rumors I could cause if I were so inclined. Hmm, perhaps later if Harry-kun feels the need for a prank on his classmates.</em>'</p><p>Oh, it was Ashido, asking for a video call! How bold! By now, Harry would be off on his private beach, resting and being preened by that lovely owl of his. It was absolutely adorable to watch the two of them together.</p><p>"Hey, Harry-ku—Ah! Midnight-sensei! Hi! Where's Harry-kun?" said Ashido, dressed in a cute little black tank top and khaki shorts. With her in the background was Kirishima dressed in a tight t-shirt that showed off her assets nicely and a pair of shorts that matched her pink friend's.</p><p>"Well, hello, Ashido, Kirishima. Harry-kun's off resting at the moment! He was so worn out after today, he just had to go have a nap!" Nemuri replied with a playful smile, already moving to the passworded door.</p><p>"Hey, Midnight-sensei!" called out Kirishima with her typical sharp smile. "When he wakes up, do you mind asking Harry-kun if he wants to hit the gym tomorrow? After what happened today, I'd love to see what he could teach me!"</p><p>"Oh, of course! I'm sure he won't mind. He should definitely be back to one hundred percent tomorrow. If not, I'll shove a Pepper-Up down his throat and kick him out for the afternoon!" exclaimed Nemuri with a playful wink. After all, night time was the best time for sexy activities. And if he was all tuckered out from the gym, she could be on top and tease him as much as she wanted!</p><p>Suddenly, she noticed Ashido's speculative, smirking look. Uh-oh. Harry had mentioned in passing how observant she was.</p><p>"That's an interesting expression, Midnight-sensei," the pinkette said, her smirk growing into a full-blown smile.</p><p>Too bad that Nemuri's played this game before, her own smile turning perverted, "Well, I was just thinking about such <em>youthful</em>, sweating bodies pressed together. Certain…<em>intimate</em> areas rubbing together. Kirishima's a lucky girl. Maybe if you ask nicely, Ashido, Harry-kun would teach <em>you</em> a few things too. And then I could teach you <em>both</em>."</p><p>The full-blown blush on the hardening girl's face and the budding one on the pinkette's face were delicious. She licked her lips sensually to emphasize her point. Perfectly deflected!</p><p>"Err, bye, Midnight-sensei! Give Harry-kun our love! Uuh, you know what I mean!" the flustered Ashido said, hanging up after a moment of scrambling with the phone.</p><p>———</p><p>Mina looked at her bestie Emi, her usually pink face flushed heavily, "Was she teasing or was she being serious?"</p><p>"I have no idea and that scares me," was the reply. "But I do know one thing. All I'm going to be able to think about tomorrow at the gym is Harry-kun pressed up against me."</p><p>"…If you get a good feel if you know what I mean, let me know, Emi-chan!" said the pinkette with a face-splitting smile and wiggling her eyebrows up and down with exaggerated lasciviousness.</p><p>Emiko's brow furrowed for a moment while she thought about it, but then her blush returned in full force, "Mina-chan! Now <em>that's</em> all I'll be able to think about tomorrow!"</p><p>"You're welcome!" she chirped back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(AN:) The lemon went several different directions before I finally decided on the spitroast. First, Pony called and Midnight deepthroated Harry after telling him not to let her know.</p><p>Then, the video call with Mina and Emiko happened mid-coitus and he had to pretend like it wasn't happening while she grinded him to completion. (It was an idea I couldn't COMPLETELY let go of, hence its addition after the lemon.)</p><p>Finally is one I might come back to based on reception. There's a manga page of the Vigilantes years with Midnight, Uwabami, Ryukyu, and Mirko all modelling. She has her own private, "clothing optional" beach and a horny godson she wants to help with rebuilding his family name.</p><p>So, it was either going to be steamy predator/prey play, reverent King of Serpents worship, or angry, hatesex with a dragon. All viable options, but not quite yet. Maybe the Internship Arc.</p><p>Decisions, decisions…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>